A New Path
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: When Harry and Severus are attracted to each other all of a sudden, will they embrace it, or will they just push each other away? Really horrible at summaries, better than it sounds. Starts off before war Snape*Harry, and other pairings. Mostly gay.
1. Detention

"Hello, Potter." Droned a monotone voice. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to see Professor Snape. The light that was emanating from Harry's wand made the man look worn out and some what evil.

"Good evening, Professor Snape." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Shouldn't you be in your dormitory?" The sarcasm that was now dripping from his voice made Harry want to lash out at his teacher but he didn't. The last thing he needed was more trouble. Being a six year was bad enough, you would think Snape would cut him some slack, right? Terribly wrong.

"Yes, I suppose I should be. Studying potions is difficult, and has kept me up well into the night. I came out to get some fresh air and strayed too far." There was a hint of a smile on his face but it was there only as a sign to show Snape his sincerity, which was fake.

"Sucking up will do you no good, Potter. I will see you–" He was cut off by a light coming down the hall. "And Mr. Weasley in detention tomorrow," He said pointing. Harry turned and sure enough, Ron was stumbling down the hall way in pajamas, wand in hand, the Lumos spell in full effect. "Now both of you off to your dormitory before I feel the need to include Minerva–" Harry's eye's widened. He was caught off guard by Professor McGonagall's first name. "–I shall see you both tomorrow evening." He turned and stormed off in the other direction, no doubt on the patrol for any other unlucky boys or girls. Harry was glad to have the man out of his sight, but hoped that if there was anyone in the hall that he had stalled the teacher long enough for them to return to their rooms.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed wearily, speaking for the first time. "It's bad enough I wake up in the middle of the night, couldn't find you, thought you were dead, but now I get detention, and with of all people... Snape." Ron growled the man's name as if it had been Voldemort's.

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said as they started to walk back to Gryffindor tower. "I just needed some air, didn't mean to go that far. Certainly didn't mean to get you detention with Snape."

"Ah, it's okay. You'll be there, so I guess it won't be _all_ bad." The sincerity in Ron's voice was the same as always. Nothing to surprising.

"Thanks, mate. Glad to know that I'm needed," Harry said with a smile. They reached the fat lady and she looked at them with a look of mock shame as if she was their mother who new they were out when they knew they shouldn't have been.

"Password." She said plainly.

"Bugger! I've forgotten the bloody password." Ron cursed.

Harry rolled his eyes and spoke the password. The fat lady opened up with no further conversation. Both whispered the counter spell for Lumos, their wands' light's going out. "Ron, you are always forgetting the password, can't you ever remember it?"

He gave Harry a smirk. "Well I don't have to worry about it much longer. We're six year's now, only one more year to go." He explained as he crawled into bed.

Harry rolled his eyes as he to crawled under the warm comforting sheets that seemed to hug him tighter than usual. "That's still a long way to go, Ron." But talking was almost useless. He could already hear the red-head's faint snoring. Harry took off his glasses and soon followed in Ron's lead.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Potter? Weasley? What are you doing here?" Draco spat, as Harry and Ron walked into Snape's classroom. Severus shot them both a glance as if to tell them not to retaliate or they get more punishment. Unfortunately, neither of them looked up.

"Detention. What about you, Malfoy? Did you finally retaliate while taking another beating from Hermione?" Ron asked. Draco blushed and then refocused back on Harry. Harry noticed and found it peculiar but dismissed it, either way.

Snape let them go, and went back to correcting papers. He would jump in if it proceeded to turn into a predicament.

"That was _three_ years ago. Besides, Mud-blood Granger got what she deserved after that."

"Furnunculus!" Harry shouted and Draco was knocked backwards in a daze. All of them were in a daze, actually. Even Snape. None of them had actually seen Harry take out his wand.

"Potter! Two more detentions!" Snape hissed as he got up to see to Draco. As he rose from the ground, his face was covered in boils, from ear to ear.

"Worth it." Harry grumbled.

Ron suppressed a laugh which made Harry do the same.

"You'll pay for this, Potter." He started to run out of the room when Snape stopped him.

"Malfoy? Where do you think you're going?" Snape asked.

"To Madam Pomfrey. I want these things off immediately," He replied. He was acting just like the spoiled brat everyone knew he was.

"Don't be stupid. I have the potion right here." he strode across the room, went into a cupboard and pulled out a small tear drop looking bottle that had a green filmy liquid inside. He handed it to Draco who swallowed it immediately. The boils were gone and Harry's facial features were the only ones who had changed.

His cheeks were as red as an apple. He was embarrassed and tried to suppress the memory of that one time–

"Why are you all red-faced, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "I know I am beautiful but do I make you that hot?" He finished the question with a smile that would have made a model jealous... if Malfoy looked anything like a model.

Suddenly Ron burst out laughing. Harry felt betrayed. But in a way the joke was funny, so he went along with it. "Oh yes Malfoy," He said standing up and moving closer to him. "Will you screw me right here, right now?" Ron's laughter doubled in volume. Even the most serious Professor in the castle was trying to bite back a smile.

"In your dreams!" He shouted. As he ran away from Harry. Harry chased with cheerfulness in his voice.

"Come on Malfoy just one little quickie. I won't tell anybody." Harry chased him all around the room.

"Get... away from...me" The blond said in between fits of laughter. Harry wasn't giving in. For the first time since he came to Hogwarts, he was having fun with Draco Malfoy. "Fine, Potter. If you won't give in then I will have to," He said coming to a skidding halt and running in the opposite direction. Harry made a small squeak and ran the other way.

Severus and Ron were practically on the floor in pain from laughing so hard. It even surprised Draco. Severus Snape had been a life long friend to the Malfoy's. He had been to their manor many times. He had come for holidays and stupid parties, that Draco never fancied, and even just for a friendly cup of tea with his parents. But he had never seen him like this. So comfortable... so at ease. He admired that in Harry, because it certainly wasn't himself or Ron.

"_It better not be Ron. He's—what am I thinking? Why should it matter?" "_Do you give, Harry?"

"Bloody hell," He said and everything, including the laughter and the running, came to a halt. Draco blushed, it clearly showing against his translucent ghost like complexion, and felt like he had done something. He had been having fun and now it was ruined... "_just like it always is," _He thought to himself. For some reason no matter what, everything good in his life seemed to slip away all to quickly. They say good things never last but it was just ridiculous. Everyone waited for Harry to say something that would cause a battle or even take out his wand but he simply just said, "You just called me _Harry_. You haven't called me Harry since... since never!" Harry explained, his arms flailing for emphasis.

Ron fell over and the air in the room got thicker as each of them thought he was hurt, Draco the first one over to see why he fell.

"_Strange_._.." _Both Harry and Snape thought. Then suddenly there was another eruption of laughter and it was coming from Ron.

They all looked at each other as if they had missed some kind of inside joke.

"You...called him... Harry." he said, still laughing.

"That is my name, Ron." He answered as if he needed to explain to his friend of six years that his name was Harry.

"I... didn't think... you knew..." His eyes were shut as he spoke. He felt that if he opened them again that he would see their faces in confusion and puzzlement which would just make him laugh more.

There was a chuckle and Harry and Draco looked up. As if it were some kind of trigger, as soon as the boys locked eyes on Snape, he burst into laughter. Tears started to roll down Ron's eyes, the pain in his gut unbearable but unable to be put to rest.

The boys watched the two laugh, and just the way they were laughing made them break out into laughter.

Suddenly Hermione walked in and her eyes bulged. "Oh my, what happened? Did someone cast a laughing spell on you guys?" They tried to say no but it just made them laugh louder which she mistakenly took as a yes. She took out her wand and recited the counter curse but nothing happened. They were all still laughing. She shrugged and sat down at a desk, listening to their laughter. After about five minutes their laughs grew barely audible as they conducted themselves.

"Detention dismissed." Snape said, back to his old monotone self. Harry gave a quick put that only he knew about. "But I will see you tomorrow... Potter," He said the last name, trying not to burst out in laughter again. He was supposed to be the adult but he wasn't acting like it at the moment.

"Yes Professor Snape." He replied as he grabbed his things and left, followed by Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

"Tell no one of this... _Harry_." He turned to Hermione as she sucked in a breath of surprise when he had called Harry; Harry. He looked longingly into her eyes. He kept trying to apologize for the mud-blood comments, but nothing would come out of his mouth. But she knew. She didn't need her books or her brain to know what he was trying to say. She blinked slowly and nodded. And he nodded back. He was thankful she knew what he was trying to say. He just couldn't. He turned back to Harry. "No one!" He growled, and then turned to retreat to Slytherin tower.

"Well that certainly wasn't like him." Hermione pointed out when he was well out of ear shot.

"You're telling me? I was the one who was being chased around a classroom by him for _fun!_"

"What—Never mind. Get some sleep both of you." She said and left them to head up to the boys dormitory.

Harry and Ron belly flopped on to their beds and barely had the energy to move and cover themselves with their blankets but they somehow managed. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, literally, they were out, and hoped to stay that way.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The day dragged on. It had been a rainy day so no broom practice. There were pages and pages of homework in every class. Too much to count. Draco went back to 'hating' them. Every time one of them would make it easy for them to be made fun of, Draco would jump on the chance, wink at them, and give them an easy line to get back at him for... or at least that's what they thought was happening. It was actually quite amusing, befuddling, and somehow fun all at the same time. It seemed like detention with the infamous Severus Snape was the only exciting thing about the day.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Severus greeted the boy, the last name obviously not tickling him anymore. There were a stack of papers a little taller than he was that sat on a table in front of Snape's desk. There was one quill and three ink bottles set out on the table. To the left of the stack there was a slightly smaller stack. "Papers, answer keys," he said motioning to the big stack and then the smaller. "Don't worry they are already in order." He looked back down at his papers and said nothing more. Harry sighed and sat down. He began to grade the papers.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked after about twenty minutes of grading. He needed to talk or move or do something that might stop the words from swimming of the pages.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" He asked, the last name clearly not making him laugh anymore.

"How do you do it?" He asked sincerely.

"Do what, Potter? Out with it."

"Grade all these papers? I want to give most of them F's for stupidity. For Merlin's sake, even my paper was better than some of these and barely pass this bloody class!" He said infuriated. Some of it was the truth and some of it was just to get Snape to talk to him, and hear that laugh that for some reason, Harry found enticing.

Sure enough the man chuckled. "That's a good question, Potter. I find myself asking it almost everyday."

"I can't imagine why. These are atrocious!" He said grading another paper. He pushed away from the desk abruptly. "That's it! I can't do it anymore. I am officially crossing off Professor on my list of careers."

The man chuckled again. "That's okay Mr. Potter, detention dismissed. But I shall see you tomorrow, and don't worry, you won't be grading more papers. I wouldn't want your head to explode."

"Oh thank Merlin!" He said as he gathered his things and left.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Malfoy...Draco, wanna hang out after class?" _Ron wrote on a piece of parchment, folded it, made sure no one was looking, and sent it flying towards Draco.

It landed on his desk as if it had been a actual plane coming in for a landing. Draco's friends looked around the classroom as if they were going to find who dared interrupt their conversation. Draco did the same. His eyes landed on Ron and the red head smirked and winked. Draco rolled his eyes, but opened the note anyway. It only took a few seconds to read it. He looked up and mouthed the word 'fine' and then went back to talking to all his friends. Ron smiled. It felt weird but a good kind of weird.

* * *

**AN**: **Okay this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so bare with me if I mess up. And please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, and best friend, T3h_B00kw0rm, I love you!!!!! And if you like this story, you should all thank her for getting me into fanfiction.**


	2. Hit The Shower's

"What did you want Weas—Ron?" Draco asked, meeting him near the Whomping Willow, but not too close for them to get hit by it. He immediately felt bad for calling him his last name, which was always supposed to be an insult... but he didn't want to insult him now.

"Well, uh... um–"

"Well come on, out with it."

"Well, Harry, and especially Hermione, wanted to know if you were our friend. But I was the one who got picked to ask so if you say no, we—why are you laughing?" He asked, very much offended at the blond's fits of laughter.

"Because you are so awkward, Weasley. If you have a question don't be so afraid of me." He said, trying not to laugh at Ron's facial expressions.

"Well given our past being near you's not exactly a brisk broom ride outside the castle. More like a walk near the Whomping Willow," He retorted, and jabbed a thumb near the aggressive tree. He could have sworn he heard it growl.

Draco straightened. "Fair enough. Talking to you isn't all that normal for me either."

"So...? Are you our friend or not? After what happened with Harry and your dad last year, the last thing he need's is a traitor."

Draco's face flushed and then turned a bright red. He had heard about last year and how his father, the Death Eaters , and Voldemort, had stormed the Ministry. At the moment he had been told he wished he would have been there. To kill Potter himself... until he learned that Bellatrix had killed Sirius. He knew how bad that must have hurt Harry. Losing the closest thing you have as a father is something even Draco thought you should never go through. Ever since that day he had hated Bellatrix and his father, for telling the story with a smile on his face. "Don't compare me to my father, Weasely. We may have the same blood in our veins but we are nothing alike. When you and your friends have figured that out, then come talk to me." He said as he went to walk away, but Ron caught his hand. Draco blushed but luckily the embarrassment was hidden behind the rage.

"Malfoy, I didn't mean to make you mad–"

"Well you did a pretty damn good job." He retorted, snapped his hand out of Ron's and took off near the castle.

Ron dropped and sat on the ground. "What a stupid bloke I am." He said to himself as fell back on the ground. The Whomping Willow seemed to look down on him as if it felt his pain.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Harry? Where are you off to?" Hermione asked as he veered a left, heading to the potions room.

"I have another detention with Snape."

"Ooh, I'm sorry Harry."

The genuine apologetic, motherly, tone she spoke in, made Harry chuckle. "You and me both. I will see you later."

She nodded and was off to Gryffindor tower. Harry continued walking to his detention, dreading it the entire way. When he walked in, Professor Snape was standing over a steaming cauldron.

"Ah, Potter," He said without looking up, which Harry found more than just a little creepy. "Come, come," he said beckoning Harry to come forth. Harry put down his books and went over to the cauldron. Snape motioned for Harry to get in front of him. Harry did so and immediately felt comfortable. "Don't be daft, put your hand over mine." He swallowed and did as he was told. "Now continue to stir it like this." His hand moved in a sideways eight. Every time Snape's hand moved, his body moved closer to Harry. But it was, indeed, coincidental. Snape moved one last time, and Harry could feel Snape... resting on him. "Now... you just," Severus said, finally regarding their closeness. He was looking down on the boy. Thinking... remembering his insufferable, childish crush on James Potter. And now he was in an oh so comfortable position with his son, who could have been his carbon copy. "Uh, stir like... like this and..." Harry could feel Snape's cold breath hitting the back of his neck, making every hair stand up. But for some reason he liked it. He relaxed and let himself slump into the Professor, feeling only a slight bit awkward. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken over by the feeling of pure relaxation. Snape's breathing hitched as Harry moved to rest on him, making him want take the boy in his arms, for some reason unknown, and stay that way for all eternity. And that's exactly what it felt like. Both had lost time of how long they were like that. _Both_ enjoying each others company a little too well. "I... will be... right back." He announced suddenly and was out of the room in a hurry. Harry had to catch himself from falling, as Snape was no longer there to lean upon. Harry felt his face go red and hot... in fact his face wasn't the only place on his body that was hot.

Snape came back moments later and added something to the potion. "You are free to leave Potter. You are no longer needed." Even though his voice was trying to be it's usual monotone self, his breathing was off. But Harry had not time to think of that. He nodded, picked up his books, and kept his front out of Snape's eye sight. The last thing he needed was his teacher to know that he was getting horny over him. He raced to his room, dropped his books, grabbed a towel, and jumped into a much needed shower.

"_Bloody hormones!" _Harry cursed to himself. He stripped himself of his clothing, including his glasses, and got in the shower. He turned it on, letting the cold water torture him, hopefully making him not as horny, but to no avail. He sighed and let his hand trail down wards. "Mmm!" Harry let out a slight moan. Sudden visions of Snape kissing him, pleasuring him, fucking him, claiming him, passed through his head. He moved slowly up and down, the water from the shower acting as a not-so-helpful lubricant. He started to pump his hand a little faster. His mouth opened in an O, with no words coming out, at the pleasure he was allowing himself to have. "Oh fuck!" He pumped even faster. He hadn't felt like this in a while. Usually his hormones were under control but tonight they were off the wall... he just wanted more! He felt all his problems well up in his gut. Everything from his school work, to Voldemort, and let it go. He felt himself orgasm. "_Oh, Merlin, that felt good,_" he thought to himself. He leaned against the wall for a second, to gather his thoughts, grabbed the soap, and continued with his shower.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Please meet us in the common room.  
_–_Ron_

Harry read the note that was placed on his nightstand, next to his glasses. He put on his glasses and continued to get dressed in his pajamas. After minutes of getting dressed, he slipped his feet into his slippers and was off to the common room.

"Harry! Thank Merlin! What took you so long?"Ron asked as he came down the stairs.

Harry immediately felt himself blush. His eyes shot to Hermione who was sitting on the couch, waiting with expectant eyes, just as Ron was.

"I had detention with Snape. What do you think? I wanted to make sure I washed off every particle of his classroom." Okay so it wasn't all a lie, but it wasn't his classroom Harry was trying to wash off. It was more like the thought of Snape fucking him.

Hermione and Ron laughed. "I know how you feel mate." Ron sat down on the couch, next to Hermione, and Harry took his usual spot on the rug, next to the hearth.

"So what did you guys need to see me for?" Harry asked.

"Well not really me," Hermione explained. "But Ron said the wrong thing today, and pissed off Malfoy."

"Well I'm sorry! Next time you talk to him. He's not the easiest person to talk to."

"Well come on," Harry said. "Out with it. What happened?"

Ron sighed and told him the story. But he conveniently left out the part about him calling himself an idiot. Why did they need to know that? "But now he is pissed off at me and I don't know how to tell him that we trust but we don't."

Harry sighed. "You don't have to. I will talk to him. Maybe you weren't the best person to talk to him." He said sincerely but the sincerity in Harry's voice didn't stop Hermione from doubling over in laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said in mock rage. Even though he was a little bit offended.

"Well I am just saying," He went on with a joking smile on his face. "You can be a little... rash sometimes. You don't always think before you speak."

"Well next time we'll just send 'Mione. He's bloody afraid of her." Harry stifled a chuckle but as soon as he saw her face it wasn't funny anymore.

"I'm not something to be afraid of!" She growled.

"Well you are to Malfoy. He has been dreading you since you punched him."

"That was three years ago!" She protested.

"Well he still remembers it clear as day." Harry said, finally piping into their dispute. "Well if it's any consolation, Hermione, I stopped being afraid of you in my fourth year."

She smiled. "Okay, whatever. We should all get some sleep."

The boys nodded, they said good night to Hermione and went off to bed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Kiss me, Snape." Harry begged. They were in, what Harry guessed, was Snape's quarters. He was on a couch, straddling Severus._

"_We shouldn't be doing this Harry." He explained but he kissed him anyway. "And I told you to call me Severus."_

_His hands were all over Harry. Exploring him. Making him harder by the second. "Oh Severus. I love you," Harry said, grinding into him. Making Severus moan. Severus hesitated. "Don't you love me too, Severus?"_

"_I do love you, Harry. I just really don't think we should— I think we should wait." He explained. Trying to be as nice as he could without hurting the poor boy's feelings._

_Harry looked sadly into his eyes. "Why, Severus? I thought you said you loved me?"_

"_I do," He said matter-of-factually. "And that's why I think we should wait."_

"_I don't want to wait," Harry demanded. And then his shirt was on the floor, along with Severus's outer robes and shirt, leaving them both topless. "I _want_ you. I want you and no one else. Having you inside me will prove that." Harry ran his hands over his perfect body. And Severus did the same._

"His body is perfect." _They both thought to themselves._

"_Harry what are you doing?" Severus asked as Harry got off his lap, got on his knees, and took Severus's throbbing member out of his robes._

"_I want you inside me... in more ways than one." Harry's mouth touched the tip of Snape's member with his mouth. Severus threw his head back and closed his eyes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Both Snape and Harry woke with a start. They looked down and notice their own hard-on's. Harry put his head in his hands and Snape sighed.

"_Off to the showers... again."_ Both of them thought. They grabbed their towels and headed off to the showers.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I gave you a little preview of the Snarry I promised. And I am sorry for making Ron and Draco fight, but i had to keep the relationship.... Okay there was no point to their fight. I have been sick for the past few days so the fight kind of reflected on the way I was feeling. I am sorry. But Draco will soon become the center of the universe of this story. -Evil grin- I have so many ideas for this story that you guy's are going to hat me, but love me at the same time for making me make _you_ sit on the edge of your seat**

**Oh and I apologize for the spelling errors, if any, my beta; T3h_B00kw0rm, was not answering my texts so I am posting this without her help because I just couldn't wait.**

**Review me. Favorite me.**

**AN2: The whole ending, they are indeed in their own living quarters, they just had the same exact dream, with the same exact results. I will be posting soon.  
**


	3. The Chamber of Secrets

Both Harry and Snape knew that today was going to be awkward. Not only did they dream about each other the night before but they had a dream that was so unrealistic and unthinkable that it wouldn't have been appropriate to write about it in a diary or journal... not that they had either.

"_What a dream_..." Harry thought to himself at breakfast. He was ashamed of himself for not only dreaming about a teacher, but for dreaming about a guy. And to top it all off that man had to be the one and only Severus Snape... the man without a heart. "_He might as well be a bloody robot."_

"Ron, will you please chew with your mouth closed?" Hermione begged, but he ignored her. Harry rolled his eyes. This really was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked into the stifling potions classroom and immediately felt a blush surface on his face, but calmed when he realized every ones face was red from the heat. Harry and Severus scanned the room for one another, knowing where _not_ to look, only to lock eyes with each other. They held each others gaze for seconds but it felt so, so, much longer than that. Long enough for so many thoughts to go through each others head. Lust, shame, embarrassment, for some reason unknown to both, lust was the heated feeling that welled inside each, and they looked away.

Snape stood and every one else sat down. "Today we will be learning a lubrication spell–" he was interrupted by fits of giggles from people who thought it was _dirty_; most of it coming from a pack of Ravenclaw boys and girls. "Yes, ha ha, I know." Snape said, obviously not amused. "But it's actually quite handy—and that one is not funny either. You will be put in partners," at that everyone perked up. "But they will be picked at random." he said with a smirk, which made everyone else scowl.

He picked up his wand and muttered something. Two names popped into the air. Ron and Hermione. Each rolled their eyes at the thought but dared not to argue with the Professor. The next few names were picked just as randomly and just as painfully.

The next two was a shock to every one. Harry... and you guessed it; Malfoy. Both nodded, not complaining. They walked over and took their station, every student including Snape stared. "What are you all staring at you twits?" Malfoy said making sure he wasn't looking at Snape when he said it. The next few pairs were assigned and the assignment was off.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered, not wanting to draw attention and let the entire class know that he was actually talking to his partner. "Malfoy," he whispered again, not getting an answer the first time.

"What do you want, Potter?" he retorted, being just as quiet, not looking up from thick liquid in the cauldron.

"I need to talk to you about what happened with you and Ron." He answered truthfully. "He didn't mean what he said. None of us thought you would sell us out."

Draco looked up at Harry, demanding the truth with just his eyes. "Okay we did a little, but you can't blame us can you? I just don't want to end up dead."

Draco gave a small chuckle that was almost inaudible, then straightened his face and looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Okay," he said, making up his mind. "I believe you." he looked up, knowing Ron had been staring and wait for his answer. '_and you,'_ he mouthed. Ron smirked and mouthed '_meet us at Hagrid's hut.'_

'_What?'_ He mouthed back.

He mouthed the same words again.

_'What?'_

"He said '_meet us at Hagrid's hut,_'" Harry said, whispering.

"Why?" He asked. It seemed like a strange place to meet judging on the fact that Hagrid had never really taken a liking to him for the simple fact that Harry and his friends hadn't.

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging and cutting some kind of root. "It's Ron," he explained. "Does he really need a reason?" he asked.

Draco chuckled. "No I guess not." he answered and went back to his potion. He smiled to himself. He was liking this. When he had first come to Hogwarts he had been hell bent on making a name for himself and making a good impression... unfortunately he went about it the wrong way and he hadn't made much of a friend. "_I suppose it's a Slytherin trait,_" he guessed to himself. His father didn't have many friends. And when he had asked him about it, only once of course, he had answered simply, "_Nobody in Slytherin is a true friend. You have allies not friends. Friends are a weakness one should never have._" Remembering that particular memory brought a frown to his face. He left it at that and pushed the memory from the farthest part of his mind.

Hermione watched the boys with concern. She was still completely and utterly skeptical. How could she not be? Draco had never liked her. Nor had she like him, but that was beside the point. He had called her names, picked on her and had made it a point to target her and her friends. She didn't know what to do exactly but she knew she was going to have to trust Harry and Ron's decision... even though half the time they weren't all that good. She chuckled to herself. In fact most of their decisions were ones that almost got them killed. Her smile quickly faded and she eyed Draco for a split second, and then went back to her potion. "_If he betrays us I swear to Merlin I will kill him." _She thought, tears threatening to surface.

Harry watched as Draco moved closer to him, feeling more comfortable. Harry smiled, relaxed, and willed it to happen with his secret consent. If the boy was going to be his friend and he wanted to feel more comfortable, that was fine with Harry. He eyed Snape who eyed him back and then shot a glance at the potion and then at the watch upon his wrist. He tapped it, showing Harry he had a limited amount of time before the class was over and if he didn't get it done this class, it was a failing potion. Harry sighed and went back to working. And then it hit him... it was Snape. He blushed a shade of scarlet and chopped a root vigorously, almost chopping off his finger in the process.

Snape looked at the boy with a disappointed sigh. It wasn't that much of a secret around the teachers and his former classmates that he was bisexual. In fact that was one of the main reasons he was picked on. But for a sexual dream about a male student to happen was outrageous. And of all people, it had to be about pompous, overrated, spoiled... He calmed his thoughts. If he didn't stop now he would make a sudden out burst in the middle of his classroom for no reason. He eyed the boy once again and saw him and Malfoy talking quietly, smiling at each other. Their closeness bothered him... why he didn't know. Every time their bodies moved, they brushed up against each other in some kind of way; their elbows, hands... their hips? "_Do... do they... preposterous."_ Snape righted out his thoughts once again, as he pondered whether or not Draco and Harry had some secret... _thing_ going on.

Ron wanted to reach across the table and rip Harry's throat out... for reasons unknown to him. He watched as Draco and Harry went googly eyes over each other. They were... _flirting?_ Ron was confused. He never thought Harry would be gay. For some reason he always thought of Draco that way but he never knew why. Maybe it was a reflex in his brain that lashed out at people who lashed out at him. Maybe it was the way he acted, much like a girl. Always wanting to fight his battles with words and mentally hurting someone rather than physical. Maybe Ron was... impossible. Ron wasn't gay. Curious to what it would be like, but never gay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week or so was hectic. The four always had to find some where new to hang out. They had been everywhere from Hogsmeade, cloaked of course, to Hagrid's hut. They had met in the Astrology tower, they had even gone so far as to somehow get past the past the Whomping Willow and inside the Shrieking Shack. They had even managed to make the room of Requirement pop up a few times, but people would still notice them going in. It was after that they had no Idea where to meet in secret. You see, they couldn't come out in the open with their friendship because Draco was a Slytherin, not the right company for a Gryffindor. And if anyone found out that Draco had been keeping not only Gryffindors but the three he 'hated' the most, he would be shunned from Slytherin. So they met in secret, getting to know the real Draco Malfoy, and vice versa. In reality he was an extremely nice guy. He came from a broken home... but a different kind of broken. His father and his mother where together, but that didn't mean they were happy. Nor where they... _good,_ was how he had put it. It was a touchy subject for him, so they chose to let it be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat up in his bed, thinking. Where could they meet where no one else could find him? He recapped his first and third year at Hogwarts and came up with no place that they hadn't already been. He recapped his fourth and fifth and there was still nothing. Granted he had to take a break in between recapping. Some, most, of the memories he was trying to dig up were memories he never wanted to think about. So it was difficult to let them surface.

Just then Ron walked in. "Oi, mate. What are you doing?" He asked.

Harry shook his head in frustration. "Trying to think of a place where we can meet in secret that we haven't been to."

"We could always try the room of Requirement again." Ron suggested, trying to take the mental strain off his friend.

Harry shook his head again. "Too risky." He stated. "I have gone through my first, third, fourth, and fifth year but I cant remember anything," He said, feeling like he was missing something.

"Uh, mate, you do know that _two_ comes after one and not three right?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Harry's face drooped. "I know, but I have chosen to block out that year. There is nothing I—Ron that's it!" he shouted, sounding excited.

"What's it?" He asked, sounding confused. He had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" He shuddered at the name and memory, just as Ron did.

"Harry? Are you sure?"

"_No! I _do not _want to go down there again!" "_Yes! I am sure... Okay not completely. But look at it from my point of view. We need a place where no one is going to find us. I am the only person, that we know of, in Hogwarts that can speak Snake. I am the only one that can open the door to the Chamber. Sure it's not cozy and warm but we can make it up, and treat it like it's our own little club house." He explained to Ron. Sure it wasn't the best idea, what with the cadaver of a Basilisk still rotting down there.

"Harry? Are you sure it's safe?" He asked, skeptical and dreading the whole idea.

"It has to be. The only thing left down the cadaver of a Basilisk. We can move the remains some where else. Come on, if you don't agree with me then neither will Hermione and Draco." He whined.

Ron nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right, how bad can it be?" He asked rhetorically, trying to sound optimistic but it wasn't really working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Telling Draco and Hermione wasn't the easiest thing. The looked at him like he was crazy. Not to mention telling him he was.

"You're mad!" Hermione explained.

Draco nodded. "I agree, didn't that Chamber cause you enough trouble? Now you're just begging for more of it."

"Okay, I agree. It's not the best idea I've ever had–"

"Ha! Try the worst... well one of them." Hermione jested.

"Will you two please just trust me? Listen, no one can get down there without knowing how to speak Snake. I'm the only one who can in Hogwarts, that we know of. It's almost perfect."

"Yeah, except for the carcass of a Basilisk, the rotting smell of death, oh, and not to mention one of the only places Voldemort can and will get to you!" Hermione? Wrong. Draco's face heated up as he spoke the words. Since he had been hanging out with the trio, he had grown a bond. He cared for all of them, but especially Harry because he felt somewhat responsible for his almost death every year.

"Don't worry. Trust me. I have already put up a spell that keep out adults, and we can set up a port key if we need to." He said.

Hermione and Draco simmered down to a dull roar. They still weren't happy about all of this, but surprised that Harry had thought out everything. Sometimes, he wasn't really a think-it-all-though type of guy. He was more of an act-now-consequences-later type of guy.

Hermione crossed her arms and thought for a second. "Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever." Draco said.

Harry smiled. He had a good feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?" Harry asked. They were standing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, facing the sink, the door, bracing themselves.

"Not particularly, but carry on." Draco said with an attitude in his voice.

Harry spoke something in what he hopes was Snake. He never really knew. He thought he was speaking regularly when apparently it was a series of hisses and moaning like a snake.

Hermione, Draco, and Ron all looked at each other. Every time he did this was creepy.

Suddenly the sinks spread apart from each other, leaving one gaping hole that went downwards.

"Brace yourselves," Ron explained. "When you hit bottom... you'll hit bones."

Their eyed widened and the looked at Harry as if asking if he was serious. Harry hesitated, but nodded in confirmation. "Well... here goes." He jumped and was gone. They listened. All they could hear was the sound of something sliding, which was obviously him going down the tunnels. There was a sudden _Crunch!_ And then a faint "Ow..." they waited. Nothing. Then there was a flash of light and then silence again.

"Come on guys. One at a time. Don't worry, I cast a soft landing spell." He called up the tunnel. His voice echoed all the way up.

Ron separated from Hermione and Draco and jumped. It was sudden and unexpected. They waited in silence. Draco decided not to wait any longer. He couldn't bare it if either of them were hurt, so he jumped down, leaving Hermione frightened and scared.

"Come one Hermione. It's okay." Draco called up the tunnel. She panicked. Why hadn't Harry or Ron called up to her? Where they hurt? What down there could of hurt them? She decided not to wait any more and plunged into the darkness of the hidden tunnels. She slid down, passing other tunnels on her way by, as if anyone would have time to stop and venture down one. She watched as the ground came up fast. She closed her eyes and braced her body for impact... nothing. She opened her eyes and saw all three boys looking at her as if she were crazy.

She stood up and brushed herself off and motioned for them to lead, too embarrassed to speak for not trusting Harry's soft landing spell. Harry rolled his eyes and him and Ron led the way... okay a fraction of the way. When Ron had been down the first time, he had only gotten so far. They passed the scaly Basilisk skin the was looking even more disgusting. It looked like it was starting to mold. The walked a little farther. Harry sucked in a breath as they reached the Chamber itself. The Chamber opened as if he had just walked into a baseball stadium, but just a tad smaller in view.

"Oh my, this place is beautiful. Look at the architecture. And to think this is all directly under Hogwarts." Hermione beamed at the well built Chamber. Harry looked over where the Basilisk lied... or where it was supposed to be lying.

"_How peculiar..."_ He said to himself, not wanting to alarm his friends. He looked at the floor and there was still a portion of left over, dried, blood... and ink of course. He looked around the chamber for a trace of the snake other than it's left over blood. He found nothing. He shrugged. It must have faded away, or Dumbledore must have moved it, not wanting Voldemort to have anymore contact with it.

Harry returned to his friends who were mapping out what they could do to the Chamber to make it look more like a club house... actually Hermione and Draco had gone so far that it would star looking like a home with no beds. They wanted to make a kitchen, of course bathrooms, a fire place. They had so many plans for the future and Harry didn't even know how they were going to get out without a port key. You see, today was just a test run. They would start using the Chamber if they all approved.

There was a sudden _Crack!_ And the sound of stone sliding against stone. All four stopped talking and looked towards Salazar Slytherin's head. His mouth was slowly opening, no doubt to reveal something wicked. Harry didn't see eyes like he did last time it opened so he let his breath go and told the others not to worry. "Don't worry guys. There's nothing in there. It probably just opens when it hears people." He said. They nodded and went back to their happy thoughts.

"_Kiiilllll..."_ Harry heard. His eyes grew. "Oh no," He said slowly, fear, panic, misunderstanding flooding his voice.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, and the others gathered around him to look at him and watch him explain. Bu before he could say anything it spoke again. "_KIIILLLLL..." _The voice said, almost urgently. Just then it slithered out, making water slosh behind it's. Harry felt reassured when he saw that it was still blind, but shuddered when he realized this was indeed the Basilisk had _killed!_

"Harry...?" Draco whispered, frightened.

"Yeah."

"I thought you said you killed that thing?" Ron asked, finishing for Draco.

He nodded vigorously. "I did." He explained.

"Well if you killed it before, what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, let's see. No sword, no Phoenix tears. I say..." He took one last look at the beast. It was registering that there was four of them and no leader. It's mouth twitched in what could have been easily mistaken for a smile. An evil one at that. It's head inclined downwards to try and look at them, remembering it had no eyes, it frowned. Suddenly it's head inclined again, sniffing the air. It picked up a familiar scent and virtually looked straight at Harry, knowing that if it weren't for him and his Phoenix he probably wouldn't be blind. He hissed ferociously and began to charge them.

"RUN!" Harry screamed.

* * *

**AN: **Okay so I wanted to apologize to all of you about the extreme lateness of this chapter. You see me and my husband had a big fight. He decided it was okay to touch me, you know what I mean, right in front of my six year old daughter... but you probably don't care. Anyway I wanted to apologize to you all and thank you for not sending me hate mail even though I deserve it immensely.

Thank you to my beta, and best friend, **T3h_B00kw0rm.**


	4. Unwanted People

They all turned to run but felt frozen in place. Of course they weren't, but that's the way it seemed. It felt like one of those dreams where no matter how hard you try to run, you're still not fast enough. The Basilisk charged at them with speed. The slipperiness of the floor acting as an oil for him to just slip right through. Unfortunately it was the same slipperiness that made Ron, who was in the lead, slip and fall, causing a domino effect, and the others tripped over him. They got up as if they were going at the speed of light, not wanting to get caught by the bloodthirsty monster behind them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Some one yelled suddenly. The deep monotone voice was easily recognizable. There was a green flash of light and a hard _Thud!_ As the snake hit the ground. Hopefully dead for good.

Harry stopped in his tracks, looked down at the ground and moaned. "Oh bloody hell." he whispered to himself. He knew he was in deep unicorn dung. The last place he would ever wanted to be caught was here. And you know it just had to be Professor Severus Snape, who was the one who caught him.

Snape walked over to the Basilisk, checked it for any sign of life, and muttered a spell. Suddenly the corpse started to rot away as if time were speeding up to decay it's body. Then the worst thing happened; he stood up to confront all four of them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter. Causing trouble as usual." he looked over to Draco and Draco swallowed. "Mr. Malfoy. And what are you doing here with three Gryffindor's? And if I am not mistaken the three you hate the most?" He asked, a sinister smile slowly creeping across his face.

"I–" Draco began but Snape put up a hand and cut him off.

"Don't worry Malfoy. I know. I have known for quite sometime. Your friendship does not surprise me." His eyes flitted to Harry. "I won't tell Minerva of this." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose I will let you have this place to yourself..." He announced. The four looked at each other. It was rare for Snape to do anything nice, let alone it not benefiting himself. "After all, you practically own this place. And Mr. Potter. Spells that keep adults out will do no good if you leave the entrance open. By you leaving the entrance to the Chamber open, and me being zapped at trying to enter, I was easily able to counter the spell. Think things through more clearly Potter." And those were his last words. He apparated out.

"Well I think we should keep it." Ron said, making it sound like a lost puppy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the course of a month. The Chamber became filled with life. Hermione spent days in the library trying to find out a way to get rid of the water...and researching other things. But mostly they were renovation spells. Hermione had found a spell that stole both electricity and plumbing from the school. The boys saw her as a mad genius, but she would have told you that it was a common spell that even a second year could perform it if a situation called for it.

"We need plugs..." Hermione said randomly one day. She had been sitting on the couch she had found, and sneaked out of the room of Requirement, reading a book of spells, looking for anything they could use to make the Chamber more like a home and less like a lair.

"Why?" The boys all chorused.

"...We need a fridge," She said plainly. And went back to reading her book. She had needed something relatively weird to say to keep the boys busy. She had been doing it all week. She would say that they needed something and the boys would burst into a conversation of how to get or where, etc.. She did it to draw attention away from herself. As long as the boys didn't actually know what she was researching, she was able to slip by unnoticed. And this particular mission was going to be more difficult because a refrigerator was more of a human necessity.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled from across the hallway, she quickly slipped the book of _Everything Magical _under her robe and greeted him with a smile. "Hermione, you have to see this.," He said with a grin on his face.

"Ron I don't want to see Harry and Draco throw up." She said, as he had been pulling her towards the bathrooms.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not it. Harry and Draco didn't go to their classes today because they were fixing up the Chamber. Come on."

She hesitated. "Oh all right." She muttered a quick spell, sending the book to her room so that she would be able to have both of her hands free, to not arouse suspicion.

Ron raced to the bathrooms, Hermione following quickly at his heels.

When they arrived in the Chamber, Ron covered Hermione's eyes with his hands.

"Ron! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Well I have already seen the Chamber, Draco and Harry wanted it to be a surprise for you." She sighed and let herself be led by Ron. It took only a few minutes to reach the actual Chamber. "Okay," Ron said. "Open your eyes."

He took his hands off her eyes, and she opened them slowly. As soon as she set her eyes on the Chamber she gasped at how new it looked. Down the isle, where the statues of snakes had been, the water was gone, and so were the snakes. Instead, there were three large rooms on each side, that were almost like cubicles but bigger and had roof's and doors. Four of them were bathrooms, one for each she guessed, that had bath tubs in them and everything. Another room was a kitchen. It had a fridge, stove, sink, and cabinets that lined the top and bottom of the counter. The sixth room had nothing in it. She walked down the Isle and came to the opening, which they had turned into some what of a living room. There was another couch and a recliner. To her surprise there was another wall, that stood up out of no where. It wasn't holding anything up and it didn't have four others connected to it, it was just standing there in the middle of the Chamber, with a hearth at the bottom.

"Oh my... It's beautiful." Was all she could say.

Harry and Draco smiled, " You haven't seen the best part," Harry said. He led her to the statue of Salazar. From far away you couldn't see the buttons that were lined up along the right side. Above each button read one of their names, in Alphabetical order.

She looked up at Harry in question, and he nodded, as if to tell her it was okay to push one of the buttons. She bit her bottom lip in excitement and pushed the button with her name above it. There was a sound of stone grinding against stone and slowly the mouth of Salazar opened. Her smile became full as it was almost done opening, but her smile faded quickly when she saw that there was nothing in it... She looked at Harry who smiled.

"It's empty..." she said.

"Of course it's empty, Hermione. Did you really think _we_ were going to decorate _your_ study?" He asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Her frown quickly turned back into a face of awe. "M—My _study_?"

"Yes. We all have one," Answered Draco. "But we have all decorated ours, it's time for you to decorate yours." Draco smiled. It seemed that ever since him, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become friends, he found it enjoyable to please Miss. Granger. He adored her like the sister he had never had.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh thank you so much. I love you _all_." Putting emphasis on all, making sure Draco knew, as she pulled them into a group hug.

"Wow... this place is wonderful..." said a voice.

They all looked up wondering who could be in the chamber.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione? Is that you?" She said squinting her eyes down the walkway.

"Luna?" They all chorused.

* * *

**AN:** I apologize for this chapter being so late and short. My life is a little hectic right now. But It is so short because the next chapter is where the action begins. Unfortunately It won't be between Snarry or Dron, and I apologize it will be a different couple, so bare with me because the next chapter has nothing to do with this one because it's gonna start to skip around between couples.

***WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAIN EXPLICIT MATERIAL***


	5. Twincest

**HAS OC IN IT FOR LIKE A FEW SECONDS**

* * *

"George!" Fred called as he found him in their room.

"Fred!" He called back sarcastically, smirking as if to give himself a pat on the back.

"Ha ha, you're such a laugh." Fred retorted. "As funny as battling a dragon, you are."

"Oh don't kid yourself. You know I am funny. I am sexy too." He said, with a smirk.

"You're straying off topic that's what you are."

"And what, dear brother _is _ the topic?"

Fred turned around, shut the door, and put a locking spell so that no one could enter or would want to enter. Before he could even turn fully around he started to burst into tears. George was up and had his arms around him immediately. "Oh Fred. What happened?"

"Violet... broke... me," Was all George could understand through his brothers sobs, but he got the gist of what was happening.

Georges arms grew tighter. "Oh I am so sorry. Why did she break up with you?"

Fred's tears stopped and he looked up at George, as red as the Gryffindor flag. He was obviously embarrassed about something. "Icouldntgetitup..." He mumbled so fast that if the words had been real the would have zipped past him at lightning speed.

George's forehead scrunched and loosened his hold to look directly into Fred's eyes. "What?" He asked. his breath blowing straight into Fred's face. Fred closed his eyes and let the feel of his brothers breath hitting his face, sink in. His breath always smelled like peppermint for some reason unknown to even Fred. And Fred had always loved peppermint for reasons unknown to George. One time when they were younger, around four or five, Fred had actually ___kissed_ George, tongue and all, because he wanted to taste peppermint. Granted they were younger and had no idea that they were actually snogging until they were older and their mom had caught them one day. Yes it happened more than once. Fred just liked the taste of peppermint, but George loved the feeling of kissing his brother for some reason. It felt good, not to mention the fact that Fred tasted and smelled of spearmint . So George let it go on for about a year, maybe longer, after their mom found out. But eventually they stopped, let it fade into a memory and never really spoke of it again. Unfortunately both had been having wet dreams about it for almost a month, and refused to come forward and tell each other.

Suddenly Fred got a flash back of his dream.

_All clothes were strewn across the floor. There was no one else in the room besides Fred and George, who were in a naked embrace. George kissed Fred and pushed him back on the bed, but softly, as if he were fragile._

"_Please George. I _want _you. I _need _you inside me..._"

And then it was gone, and he was back in his room, fully clothed with his brother, who was also fully clothed. He felt a sudden sensation and knew that he was hard. Luckily his lower half was far enough away from George's that he couldn't feel it. He quickly broke away from him and belly flopped on his bed, stuffing his face in the pillow. George angled himself and lied down next to him. He brought up his hand and rubbed Fred's back, trying to calm him down. "What happened Fred? You cant tell me."

Fred wished he would stop rubbing his back, it was just making his _situation _worse. He turned to face him, to give him more space and so that his back would be out of Georges reach.

"Well... I was with Violet and we were fooling around, snogging and stuff. And she told me she was ready. And I was ready too... or at least I though I was. When it came down to it... I just wasn't... _man_ enough." He said awkwardly.

George sat there for a moment, thinking. Usually when someone says they weren't _man_ enough, it means they weren't big enough. But that wasn't the case with Fred. George knew how big he was and he was pretty big. Over the summer, their house was having water problems, so they had to ration their showers. So to cut down, Fred and George had to take showers together. And George had seen Fred, he wasn't small at all. And that's when it hit him. It's not the he _wasn't_ man enough, it was the fact that he didn't get to _prove_ that he was man enough.

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry... That you couldn't get it up!" He said, with a laugh in his voice.

Fred's face heated with anger. "I hate you George! Why can't you act like a brother when I need you?"

Fred swung his fist to punch George but he caught his wrist, his smile fading, his eyes looking deeper into his. "Because maybe I don't want to be..."

"George... I..."

"Forget it," He said, whipping his brothers wrist out of his hand as if it had burned him. He moved to get up but Fred grabbed him, and wouldn't let go, as George tried to shake him off. " Let me go!" He shouted, shaking harder. Fred pulled him back on the bed and they were off. It was like a wrestling match. You never knew who would win. George pushed and shoved at his brother effortlessly, Fred clung on to him and refused to be weak and let go. Finally Fred worked up all his strength and pinned both his arms to the bed, climbing on top of him. Which was a bad idea, because now both of their groins were in full contact with each other.

George made his lower half squirm, trying to buck his brother off him. All that did was make Fred hornier.

"Mmmmmm." Fred let out one long moan which went unnoticed by his brother. George continued to squirm, making himself hard as well, from the friction he was causing. Never the less he kept at it, reminding himself that as soon as he was free he could take a shower and relieve himself. Fred closed his eyes and let George squirm, only thinking of the pleasure he was causing. He let feeling take over his body and all rationality was gone. Fred pumped as if he were already fucking him, making the pleasure increase. "Oh George." He murmured. His voice was hitching and he was already out of breath. That time George heard him though, and knew what his brother was doing, and he was hit with a sudden wave of pleasure as he could feel Fred's clothed cock rubbing against his. He brought his lips down on Georges and kissed him, as he continued to thrust. He immediately slipped his tongue in his mouth. George kissed back, unknown by Fred, who was too busy thrusting to notice.

"Uh!" George whispered. He meant for it to be louder to warn Fred not to stop, but even though Fred hadn't heard him, he continued to thrust. George threw his head back against the pillow, muttering a curse that kept the room silent to the outside world. "Fred..." He mumbled. Fred stopped thrusting and quickly switched to grinding, increasing the pleasure for George, as well as him self. George closed his eyes and arched his back towards Fred as he came, soaking the front of his pants. "UUUUHHH!" George grunted. He rolled over, making Fred forcibly dismount from him. George stood up and peeled off his wet clothing, feeling disgusting for cumming in his own pants.

Fred's head hung down, eyes closed, not wanting to look at his twin. Tears started again through closed eyes, and he spoke without looking up.

"George, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just the when you were squirming, you caused a lot of... friction... and when I get like that... I have no self control."

He felt George get back on the bed and he shut his eyes tighter.

"Engorgio," George whispered. Fred suddenly felt a shake and it felt like some one was stretching the sheets. He went to open his eyes to see what was going on, but he was some what tackled into a lying down position, with his brother on top of him. So the only thing he saw was Georges face, inches away from his. He swallowed, not knowing what to say. Fred closed his eyes again as his mind reeled about all the events that were taking place. Letting another tear fall down his cheek, but before it could fall, George kissed it away.

George could feel Fred's member practically throbbing under him. He knew what his brother wanted, and he wanted the same thing. Suddenly realizing; Fred was actually hard. But he couldn't be the same with his, ex, girlfriend. Which meant he only _really_ wanted George...

George grinned to himself and brought his lips to Fred's. The action startled Fred at first but he quickly recovered. The kiss started to intensify. Fred's hands came up to explore and feel his way all over Georges naked body.

Georges tongue trailed Fred's lips, wanting entrance. Fred obliged willingly, letting his wildest fantasies come true, making last as long as it could. Suddenly, George's lips were gone from his mouth and were nipping at his neck. George brought his hands down to tug on the hem of Fred's shirt, meaning he wanted him to take it off. Which he did, reluctantly, not wanting to break contact with his brother. George's lips started to trail down, hitting every spot on Fred's skin that felt good.

Finally, George stopped at Fred's chest. He flicked his tongue over one of Fred's nipples, and Fred shuddered from pleasure. George gave one hard suck to the nipple, hardening it instantly, with a moan from his brother, then moving on to harden the other one.

Fred spread his legs, hinting to George that he wanted him to go lower. George smiled and slowly brought his hand down to Fred's bulge. At firs he just lied his hand on top of it, to create pressure, but then started to rub him up and down.

"Uhh," Fred moaned as he brought his hands up to grip the sheets. Only then did he realize that the bed was bigger, finally making sense of the engorgio spell. The bed almost covered the whole room, making it look much like a trampoline. Fred smiled, but only for a split second, for he was being pleasured too much.

George got on top of him and straddled him, much like Fred had done to him. He did a thrust, as if he was already inside him, making Fred's head fall back, as he leaned into George's thrust. George continued to thrust. _"Oh fuck. This feels so good. Oh don't stop. Keep going. Fuck yes. Harder." _ He said in his head, but George thrust harder, making Fred realize he had been speaking out loud.

"Cum for me," George said in his ear.

Fred blushed as he grabbed the sheets again. He put his hands on Georges hips, and started to thrust upwards, increasing the pleasure.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as his eyes rolled back, his back arched, and he came.

Fred felt his pants soak. As he road out his orgasm, he calmed himself, and lied flatly on the bed.

George rolled off him, panting. He had to have been worn out from having his own orgasm, then causing some one elses. That was a lot of work for someone his age, especially for someone who had yet to ever have a real sexual encounter that was not with his own hand.

Fred got up and peeled off his wet clothing, just as George had done. He too felt disgusted for cumming in his own pants. He hated the feeling of wet clothes. Always had, and probably always would. When he had successfully peeled off every piece of clothing, he got back in the bed.

He wrapped the blanket around him and George, and spooned him under the blankets.

"You know I love you right?" Asked Fred.

"I do," Replied George.

"Good. Just as long as you know; I don't mean like a brother." He whispered something and George immediately felt a wet substance inside his hole. He felt Fred's embrace suddenly tighten and lock, as if to hold him in place.

"Fred, what are you—AYA!" He screeched as Fred buried him self deep into George. He let a tear run down his face.

Fred didn't wait to apologize, for he knew that the pain would soon turn to pleasure. He thrust into him once and waited for a response from George. Nothing except a shudder. "Do you want me to stop?" Fred asked. George shook his head no. Why would he ever want something like that to happen? If he stopped, this pleasure would go away. But Fred pulled out anyway, making George shudder once again. Before George could even ask Fred why he stopped, he was flipped on his back and lifted into a doggie style position. He felt Fred enter him once again. "Aaahhh!" He moaned.

Fred brought his hips back and buried himself into George once again. "You're so fucking tight!" He announced. As he sped his pace.

"Oh fuck Fred! That feels so good!" Fred continued to pump into his brother, as he brought his hand down and started to stroke George's cock. George felt a little bad. He was being pleasured two ways and Fred only one. He muttered yet another spell, that would make Fred feel everything George was feeling. Fred suddenly gave one hard thrust into George and screamed out in pleasure as he too felt the thrust.

"Oh fuck..." He gasped, he continued to slam himself into George, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Soon their moans fell into rhythm with each other. Fred could feel his brother holes closing around him. Fred moved his hand faster as he neared his own orgasm.

"Uuhh! Faster! Harder!" George and Fred said in unison. Fred blushed as soon as he said it, realizing that he was practically talking to himself. George could feel Fred's balls slapping against his own, which Fred could also feel, making him moan. Suddenly George felt Fred hit his prostate which made them both scream in pleasure.

"FUCK!" George yelled. "I'm gonna cu—Aaah!" He screamed as he reached his orgasm, the semen squirting all over the bed and Fred's hand.

George was about to fall when Fred picked him back up and continued to pump himself into George, harder, and harder, feeling everything. "I'm gonna—Fuck!" Fred yelped as he emptied himself into George. Fred fell on top of George with enough force to hear and feel the slap of their naked bodies.

George mustered enough energy to roll over and push his brother next to him. He covered his brother with the blanket and stood up. He then did a series of spells. He had to take the lock and sound proof barrier off the room. He had to take the lubrication spell off of himself and the spell off his brother that made him feel everything George did... it could back fire in a bad way. Then he reversed the Engorgio spell, making their beds singular again. The last thing he did was dry his clothes and make them reappear on each others body. After all that, he was especially tired. He went over to his brother, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, peppermint." Fred said, his eyes still closed.

George smiled. "You're welcome, spearmint."

* * *

**AN: *quickly dodges bullets* I am sorry to all of you for not posting. But here it is, the fifth chapter and I promise the next one will be out soon!**


	6. Confusion All Around

**AN: This picks up where chapter 4 leaves off.**

* * *

Luna looked around. "Harry? Is this really the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Uuhhhh..." Harry turned to Ron, Draco, and Hermione—only to find Hermione had rushed to Luna's side.

"Good evening, Luna. How are you today?" Hermione asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm lovely... How are you?" Luna's smile. Equally as big. Hermione smiled. Without answering, she turned to the boys with a smile.

"Boys? Will you do me a favor?" All of them groaned, including Draco. He had been around them and women long enough to know that when they ask for a favor, to run! "Oh calm down. I was just going to ask you to add a fifth name and room." Hermione looked at Luna and quickly explained the reason they were all down in the Chamber and also what she meant about the room. And in that moment, Draco caught a look in both girls' eyes. He could tell that they wanted each other... Badly. Harry looked at her skeptically then nodded. He took his wand out of his pocket and with a whisper, the mouth of merlin creaked, and a new name and button appeared.

"Oh Harry," Luna said as she suddenly came up behind him and hugged him. "I feel honored that you guys accept me down here."

Harry chuckled and turned around to give her a real hug. "You're welcome, Luna."

"Besides, we usually choose NOT to fight with Hermione." Draco said, which earned him an elbow in the gut.

Harry walked into Snape's classroom. Late unfortunately.

"Mr. Potter—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I will see you in detention.

" Ron chuckled.

"Do you think something is funny, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, sir."

"I was going to tell you to sit down and get caught up but if you want a dettention I could give you one."

"No thank you, professor Snape. Harry sat down in his chair as he imagined what horrible thing Snape would have made him do in detention. Suddenly both men were flooded with images of each other.

_'I want you Snape!' Harry said. They were in Snape's classroom, door locked tight, probably late after curfew._ _The professor growled. 'How many times do I have to tell you to call me Severus?'_ _Harry smiled deviously. _

_'About as many times I have called you Snape. Well I suppose you will have to punish me?' He asked with a mock sad face. _

_Snape knew what he was hinting at. 'I suppose I will... Strip yourself.' He commanded. Harry did as he was told. His fake pout never leaving his face. He stripped out of what clothes he had left (i.e. His boxers) and straddled Snape._ _'_

_I am yours.' Harry whispered as Severus brought his hand down to start to stretch Harry's hole._

Both men looked up at each other, blushed, and looked back down.

"_I need help!... I can ask Hermione... but leave out that it's about Snape."_ Harry thought to himself. He sat there, thinking about his daydream. It was just so vivid, as if it had been happening right then and there. He shook his head, needing to stop thinking about the daydream. Almost an hour went passed, and finally it was time to pass to the next class. Harry quickly caught up to Hermione. "Hermione, I have a question for you."

She looked at him, obviously wanting to test her knowledge. "Okay, I have an answer."

Harry hesitated. "What does it mean when you are having really vivid dreams and daydreams about a certain person?"

Hermione looked at the ground, racking her brain, then looking back at him. "I don't think it has any magical meaning Harry," She said, shrugging.

Harry sighed in relief. "That's good because—"

"Unless both people are having the dreams. Then it means that someone has cast a bonding spell on them. It's like if we were bound, and I had a daydream, about you, you would see it as well. Its mostly used for sexual games between married couples and soldiers, for battle strategies... Why?" Harry looked at his feet. Not knowing what to say to even knowing what to think! What if Snape was having these same dreams? Hermione smiled. "Does Harry fancy someone?" She teased. Harry went with it, it was the perfect cover up.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

"Well of course I won't," She laughed. "I don't even know who it is."

Harry chuckled. "I will tell you if I ever make it official," He said as he walked away. He needed alone time. He was skipping all of his classes. He would make up some story. He finally arrived in the chamber, and plopped himself on the couch. He covered himself with a blanket. "I need sleep_," _He said to himself, without thinking. But it was too late, he had already fallen asleep.

"_Uuhh!" Harry moaned, as Severus' fingers entered his hole, a continuation of his day dream. "Oh Severus I love it when you touch me like that," he exclaimed as he crashed his lips over his lovers. _ _Snape continued to pump his fingers into Harry, making Harry break the kiss, only to moan. "Uuuhh..." He sighed, his voice being higher than normal. Then something took over Harry. He knew that he was dreaming...But he didn't try to wake up. He could feel everything perfectly, and it felt so damn good. The only thing he wanted to do was push everything to the fullest extent and feel everything, whether it was with Snape or Voldemort, he wanted this so badly. He pulled Severus' fingers out of him and stood up, quickly cast a lubrication spell, and undressed Snape's bottom half. _

"_Harry, don't—"_

"_I want you, Severus, I need you." He said, repeating the same words in one of his earlier dreams. He felt like he had no control over what he said, just what he did. When he finally got Snape out of his boxer, his member started to throb. He looked at Snape... he was perfect sized... at least five inches long, maybe longer._ _Harry climbed on top of Snape and positioned himself so that his entrance was hovering over Snape's cock. Harry looked into his professors eyes, and sat on his lap, Severus' cock going as deep into Harry as he could. _

"_Oh Fuck!" He spoke, as his head hung down. Snape lifted his chin, to make Harry look into his face again. Then he quickly pulled him into a kiss, only to quickly thrust into him, with such force that Harry felt pre-cum leak out and onto Severus' stomach. "Oh that felt so good. Again Snape, again." He begged._

"_I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. Snape!" He said, thrusting into Harry with every word._

"_Ahhh! Oh don't stop." Snape let Harry sit, shuddering from the loss of pleasure, on his lap. Severus grabbed Harry's member. He slowly started to stroke him. Harry forced his tongue, in Snape's mouth, and slowly started to bounce up and down. "Faster..." Harry whispered, but Severus heard him, and sped his strokes. _ _Snape could feel Harry's walls closing around his cock, making him let out a deep moan._ _Harry bounced faster. "Oh Severus, I'm gonna cu—"_

Harry sat bolt up right, sweating. He looked around to see Luna and Ron standing over him, watching him. He panted and wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"uuhh... Harry..." Luna started.

"Yes, Luna?"

"How do I say this nicely?" She asked herself. "You are... Standing at attention." She said pointing to the bumb in the sheets, that made it look like a tent.

Harry fumbled and grabbed a throw pillow to cover it. He sighed.

"Seems like Harry fancies someone so much he is dreaming about her." Ron smiled and teased, as he and Luna sat down on the love seat.

"Not a girl." Harry mumbled.

"It's not?" Luna asked.

"Luna, you know I am bisexual right?" Harry hesitated. She smiled. Harry noticing that she had become more down to earth since she had been hanging around with them.

"Well I suspected, but never knew." "

Well, come on you bloke. Out with it. Who is it?" Ron asked. Harry chuckled nervously.

"Let's just say it's someone who I used to have no respect for but now, have a lot more."

"Sirius Black!" Luna shouted. Okay maybe she was still hovering over the earth, not yet down to it.

All Ron could think of was Malfoy. He was suddenly filled with anger. He got up and stalked over to Merlin's head. He pushed the button under his name and Merlin's mouth opened. He spoke over his shoulder. "I will be in my quarters. Leave me alone." He stepped in and the mouth closed.

Somewhere in the school, Snape finally came to, his day dream ending right when Harry was about to orgasm. He looked down. He could _feel_ his member throbbing. "What is happening to me?" He asked out loud.

* * *

**AN: Okay I am sorry it is so short. But i wrote it tiredly, on writers block.**


	7. Multiple Orgasms

When Ron entered his room, the first thing he saw, was Malfoy sitting in his chair, hands folded, waiting for him.

"Ron! Finally. I thought you'd never come!" he said, finally noticing Ron.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Draco stood up and walked over to him. "I need to talk to you."

Looking into Draco's eyes, Ron forgot all about being mad at Harry. "About what?"

He hesitated. "I have a... Crush. But I don't know how to tell this person... Will you help me?" he asked with a desperate smile.

Ron looked into his eyes. "I really don't think I am the right person to ask this. I will go get Hermione." Ron went to turn around was pulled immediately back.

"No. I want your opinion. Like how would you want a guy or a girl tell you they like you?" he asked nervously.

"Well... It depends on the sex. If it were a girl, showing off her cooking skills would be great. And telling me how much they like me. But if it was a boy, I would want them to sneak up on me and hug me from behind," he turned Malfoy around and took him in his arms. "Like this," he whispered in his ear. Ron's warm breath hit Malfoy's neck, making him shiver. He leaned his head back, looking into Ron's eyes. Begging him to continue. "Or taking me to a secret place, just us. And finally, for both sexes, a good fuck." he said, a chuckle in his voice.

Draco smiled, his smile being a mask for what he was really doing. "Thank you Ron. That helps me a lot." he said as he walked out.

_"Oh Ron." Draco moaned as he bounced on Ron's lap, his cock clearly entering his hole._

_Ron could feel everything. He felt himself going in and out of Malfoy. Obviously lubricated, and obviously nit their first time, seeing as how there was no blood. Ron could feel Malfoy's walls close around him as he hit his prostate._

_"I'm gonna-" they said in unison and were both cut off by their __orgasm_

Ron was snapped out of his daydream, a tent pitched in his jeans.

"Oh bloody hell." he whispered.

"Oh fuck!" Harry yelled as he came. He was in his study. He had been since Ron had stormed into his study. He had told Luna that he needed time to think, but really he needed to get rid of his hard on. He

grabbed a towel and wiped the semen off himself. He was still breathing heavily as he put his pants back on. He sat on the love seat in his study, his head looking up towards the ceiling.

"Whats wrong with me" he thought. He knew masturbating was normal but masturbating to the thought of Snape fucking him, after getting hard to a dream of Snape fucking him. It couldn't be normal for anyone. Harry thought to himself. It's just a phase it means nothing... Maybe all I need is to spend time with him to remind myself of how much I hate him. He thought, as he sat there, thinking of ways to get

detention.

"Harry, late to my class again. Are you asking for detention?" Snape asked Harry strolled into the classroom.

Harry smiled. "Not at all, professor Snape." he retorted and took his seat next to Ron.

Snape continued to teach as Harry took out his wand. "Riddikulus" Harry whispered and pointed his wand at Snape.

Suddenly Snape went from teaching in his usual black robes, to wearing a red dress with pointy red heals. The class burst out laughing, some shielding their eyes. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight. He looked down at himself then looked around the classroom for whoever had their wand in their hands. He pointed straight at Harry. "One hundred points from Gryffindor, and I will see you after school." Harry was conflicted. He was happy that he had gotten detention, but he hadn't remembered that Snape will jump at the chance of taking points away from Gryffindor.

Ron was in the kitchen of the Chamber, looking through the fridge when all of a sudden he felt someone come up and hug him from behind. "He, sexy." Draco said, a laugh in his voice.

He hoped Ron would turn around and something cute or something that meant he noticed what he was doing. But all he did was laugh and say "Hey."

Draco sighed and figured he would try again later. "So what are you doing later on? Maybe we could hang out?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to look stupid if he said no.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know really. But I have a favor yo ask of you."

"Yeah? Well out with it."

"Could you show me that thing you did one more time. I want to make sure I get it perfectly when I do it to that "special" someone." He said, putting air quotes around the word special.

Ron chuckled. He walked around to where Draco was standing and took him in his arms. "Hug them like this, and speak softly into their ear." He said as he whispered into his ear. " And trailing down the neck with kisses..." Ron cut himself off. Pictures of Draco and him fucking each other flashed through his mind once again. "That's important." He finished.

Draco looked into his eyes and Ron leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Ron broke the kiss as he realized what he was doing. He unlocked his embrace on Draco. "I—I'm sorry..." He said and ran to his study.

Harry stood there, stirring a potion. He had hoped that this would have gotten all his thoughts about Snape go away but they never did. "Uh, professor, could you please come here and show me how to stir this again?"

Snape rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry. He put his hand over Harry's and began to move his hand in the right direction. Just as Harry had planned, Snape kept getting closer with every stir. As soon as Harry could feel he was only inches away from him he decided to test out his theory that they were both having the same dreams, by daydreaming about him.

_Harry was on the ground on his hands and knees and Snape entered him, sending pleasure through his whole body. "Uuhh" Harry moaned. Snape started to pump in faster and harder making Harry moan in pleasure. Severus reached to the front and grabbed a hold of Harry's fully erect member and started to stroke him up and down._

"_Oh Severus..." Harry moaned. _

Harry cut the daydream off and could now feel Snape fully erect, it resting right outside his hole. Harry decided to get experimental. He reached in and took Snape out of his robes before he could say anything. He started to stroke him, cutting Snape off, as he was about to object.

"Uuhh" Severus moaned and pumped into his hand.

Harry got down on his knees and took Severus into his mouth. Snape wove his hand through Harry's hair and pumped himself into Harry's mouth, moaning deeply. Snape started thrusting in harder, and harder, until finally he moaned and reached his orgasm, and Harry swallowed it all. Severus looked down at Harry and pushed him on the ground and turned him over. He took off Harry's pants, boxers and all, and buried himself deep inside Harry, making him moan. He continued to thrust as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oh fuck! Harder! Yes!" Harry yelled. This felt so good. Snape reached to the front and stroked Harry up and down. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He started to thrust into Severus's hand. Harder, and harder, and finally he came. Soon afterward he felt Snape cum inside him.

"Harry. Harry!"

Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his alternate universe and back to his real detention, Snape standing in front of him, looking at him oddly. "You are free to go." Without letting eachother know, they both realized the bulge in each others robes, but said nothing, as Harry hurried out of the class room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, I didn't want to overflow your minds with sexual situations ;) But there will me be more to come. *SPOILER* Two of our main characters secret will be revealed. How will they ever explain this to everyone? Review me, and guess who it is, and i will send you a preview of the next chapter before I post.  
**

**And by the way, the pairing are going to be all gay and lesbian. I am sorry if you don't like that, but this is the only fic i have ever done like that and I like it.  
**


	8. Welcome to The Chamber

Hermione sat in her study, studying of course. She was still researching why the basilisk had come back to life. Suddenly she heard creaking all around her, meaning someone was entering their study. At least that's what she thought until she watched her own studies door, slowly open. She quickly closed the book on Basilisks and looked causal. When she saw that it was Luna, her heart skipped a beat. She smiled as Luna came in and the door shut behind her. "Hello Luna." She said casually.

"Hello Hermione I have a favor to ask of you."

"Why of course. What is it?" She said curiously as she got up away from her desk to stand in front of Luna.

"Could you help me with... I guess you could I am having person troubles." She smiled, not embarrassed at all.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Person troubles?"

"Yes. I have liked this person for a while now and I don't know how to tell them. Could you help me?"

Hermione frowned. "Well it might help if you tell me who this person is."

"Let's just say it's someone I hang out with a lot more than I used to."

"_Malfoy._" Hermione sighed. "I see. Well you could try asking them to a picnic. Or, a stroll around the castle, Just the two of you. Drop subtle hints to let them know you like them. And when you are feeling confident, tell them."

"Thank you, Hermione."

Luna went to walk out but Hermione stopped her. "Wait," She said and Luna turned around. "I am afraid I have the same problem. Could you help me?"

"May I ask who it is?" Luna smiled.

Hermione smirked. "Let's just say it's someone I hang out with a lot more than I used to."

"_Malfoy." _Luna chuckled to hide her sadness... "_It's not over yet... I can still have her... if she'll have me..."_ "Well I would suggest the same thing, that you said. Bring them flowers or a little something. My personal favorite is a green rose."

"Thank you, Luna"

She smiled at Hermione. "It's the least I could do since you helped me."

"RRRGGG!" Harry growled as he couldn't find anything in the fridge that he was in the mood for. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him.

"Hey sexy." He heard. He looked Draco in the face with a raised eyebrow. Draco blushed. "Oh Harry, I am so sorry, I thought you were..." He trailed off.

Harry chuckled. "Who'd you think I was Ron?"

Draco kept silent.

Harry looked at him and put down the apple he was cutting. "You really like him don't you?" Harry asked seriously and then went back to cutting his apple.

Draco looked out in the all way then closed the door. "How did you know?"

Harry laughed. "Are you kidding me? Apart from the 'hey sexy', you have been all over him. Everywhere he's gone for the past few weeks, you've gone. I am surprised you haven't followed him into the bathroom yet."

"Hey watch it. I know who you like." He said a smirk on his face.

Harry hesitated but then laughed dryly. "There's no way you could know." He said as he finally finished cutting his apple and had started eating it.

Draco looked at him, playfulness in his eyes. "Oh yeah? Try me. Oh, and have I ever mentioned that sometimes you talk in your sleep? 'I want you Severus, I need you.'" Malfoy said, reiterating an exact line from his dream.

Harry stopped eating his apple and stuck the knife in the wood block so that it stuck straight up. "If you tell any one about that, anyone, and I will use this knife to castrate you."

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. "No offense but aren't Severus Snape and Harry Potter supposed to be enemy's? You guys have hated each other for years." Harry noticed that Draco hadn't judged him for his disgusting and obscene crush. He liked that.

"No offense but aren't Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter supposed to be enemy's? We have hated each other for years... People change." He said, not fully wanting to admit he was starting to like Snape.

Draco shrugged.

"And I don't know," he said as he slid against the wall onto the floor. Draco joined him. "I don't understand this either. I have never liked him and now all of a sudden... I am having wet dreams about him... Not to mention the fact that I _want _to be around him."

"Well Harry, I don't know what to tell you. If I were you, I would go where my feelings take me."

"But that's just the thing. I don't want to."

"Well maybe it's a Lust spell." Draco suggested.

"A Lust spell?"

"Yeah, it's a spell that makes two people want each other so much that they go so far as wet dreams, or even daydreams... There might be a problem though..."

Harry looked at him. "Oh, Merlin, what?"

"Well the spell, or in this case, curse... it stays in place... until the two people it's cast upon... fulfill their lust and desire..." Draco said awkwardly.

"NO!No, no, no no, NOOOOO!" Harry said, purposefully.

"Harry I am sorry, I wish I could tell you that there was another way, but its a spell from the unbreakable book of spells, that is in the forbidden section. There is no counter spell, and there's no way to make the dreams stop. You have to fulfill the lust, or this will never go away."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "So let me get this straight? You are telling me that I have to _fuck_ the most _hated_ teacher in this school... to of whom _I_ am the most hated student? And if I don't, I will suffer from wet dreams and daydreams until I do?"

"Exactly."

"Is killing myself an option?"

"No."

"Damn...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you—"

"I am sure now stop asking!" Draco said, a chuckle in his voice.

George and Fred walked nervously into the Chamber. The looked at all the rooms... but one of the doors was closed... "Hello?" George called.

Harry and Draco heard George's voice. "George?" They called. Fred opened the door where he heard Harry's voice and saw them sitting on the floor. "What are you guys doing in the Chamber?" Harry asked.

"More importantly, what's _He_ doing in the chamber?" Fred asked, pointing at Draco.

Harry sat them down, in their 'living room' and told them all about how they had been secret friends with Draco for a few months.

"But you never answered my question. What are you guys doing in the Chamber?"

"Ron invited us." They said in unison.

"Well he didn't tell us." Draco and Harry said together.

George smiled. "Where is Ron?"

"In his study."

George waved his wand and in a second he was gone, and back with Ron. Ron had a face that looked like he was going to puke. "Merlin, I hate apparating."

"Ron. You wanna tell us why they are here?" Draco asked.

They looked into each others eyes. This was the first time they had seen each other since the kiss. I think both thought it was too soon. Draco liked Ron a lot, but it was obvious Ron didn't feel the same way, or else he wouldn't have run away from him. Ron liked Draco... he didn't yet fully understand the extent of his feelings, but he knew he wanted him. Both blushed. "I—I invited them." He said without taking his eyes off Draco.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

Finally, Ron broke Draco's gaze to look at Harry. "To be honest, I didn't think they would come..."

Harry chuckled. "Well, welcome to the Chamber." Harry rolled his head and looked at Draco. "Are you sure?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, now stop."

They looked around to see them all looking at them. "Don't ask." They said.

Ron looked at Harry with envy, but soon went back to normal.

Luna walked into Hermione's study. She had a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. "Hermione?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Would you like to have a picnic with me?"

"Luna... it's raining out."

She smiled. "Oh, I know. I meant in here, in your study."

Hermione thought for a second. "Sure."

The two spread out the blanket on the floor and began to talk. They talked about everything from boys, to secret spells. Every time Luna spoke, Hermione watched her lips. She wanted to take her in her arms and just kiss her. Every time Hermione spoke, Luna would watch her mouth, waiting for her to smile. Through out their conversations, they inched closer together. Hermione was in the middle of talking when a piece of hair fell into her face. Luna brought her hand up and brushed it behind her ear. Hermione leaned into her hand as she slowly backed away, cutting off her train of thought and her sentence. They both looked deep into each others and started to lean forward. Luna thought Hermione was going to kiss her, but instead, she just brushed Luna's hair out of her face and behind her ear. Luna sighed, but smiled anyway.

"Peppermint, we need to talk about where we stand." Fred said to his brother. George was on the couch and Fred was in his lap, his arms around George's neck.

"What do you mean, Spearmint?"

"I mean, you know..." He smiled. "The sex is great... but are we in a relationship?"

George chuckled. "Are you asking me if you are my boyfriend?"

Fred blushed and buried his head in the nape of George's neck. Oh how he hated talking about his feelings. Mostly he hated talking about them to his brother. But now it wasn't so bad. It was easier somehow... but by evaluating his current position, not by much.

"Spearmint, I consider you my everything." George said sweetly.

Fred crashed his lips over George. George trailed his tongue around Fred's lips. Fred kissed him harder, and with more passion, their tongues swirling together. George reached down and started rubbing Fred's bulge and Fred moaned into the kiss. Fred lied George down, so that he was on top and started grinding on him, making them both hard. Both boys took out their wands. Fred cast their clothes away, and George used the lubrication spell on Fred. George used the quilt on the back of the couch to cover them. George positioned himself outside Fred's hole and thrust upwards.

"Oh Fuck, George." He yelled. "I don't understand how you hit the right spot every time... on the first try."

George laughed. "Maybe I was born to fuck you."

"Mmmmm." Fred hummed seductively.

George grabbed Fred by the hips and started to thrust into him once again. The pleasure sent shivers up his back. He didn't understand but he just wanted more and more. "Faster..." He whispered. George went slower, and almost fully took himself out of Fred, just to tease him. When his brother whimpered from not getting the fuck he wanted, George slammed into him and took him by surprise. "George! Uuhh!" Fred started to bounce on George. He crashed his lips over his and continued to rock his hips in rhythm with his brothers thrusts.

"Oh, Fred you feel so good!"

George began to pump into his brother so hard that he hit his prostate every time. "Aaaaaahhhh! Fuck!" He yelled as he came. His brother still pumping into him, trying to reach his orgasm. Fred leaned down. "Cum for me." He whispered. George felt Fred's walls start to close around him, he thrust into Fred as hard as he, making Fred have another orgasm.

"Fuck!" George yelled, as he came, it being the biggest orgasm he had ever had.

Fred closed his eyes and lied on his chest, as they both came down from their orgasm, George still inside Fred. Fred turned his head the other way and expected to see the opening of the Chamber but got a bigger surprise. "Uh-oh." Fred said.

"What is it, Spearmint?"

"Uuuhhh... Peppermint... Turn your head."

George turned his head to see Hermione, Luna, Harry, Draco, and most importantly, their brother Ron, all staring at them, their mouths wide open.


	9. Can We Be Together?

Draco brought his hands up and started clapping. "Well it's about time." he said with a smile on his face. Luna, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all looked at him. He noticed them all looking at him. "What? Are you telling me you didn't see this coming?" He asked, as if it was obvious.

All of them except Ron, who was still in shock that Draco figured it out, shook their head. "Oh Merlin, it was obvious. I mean, the strange little nicknames, peppermint and spearmint, they call each other. The fact that they had to shower with each other over the summer. It was bound to happen." Draco said.

"Get off of each other!" Ron yelled. The twins looked at him, surprised by the rage on his face. They didn't move. "Get the fuck off of each other!" He yelled, this time staking towards them, taking out his wand. Draco was immediately on him, holding him back, and had somehow gotten his wand away from him. Ron fought with all his might, but Draco was surprisingly stronger. How dare his brothers! Not only was this incest, but why should they deserve to be happy when he couldn't? He just wanted to hit them!

Draco suddenly started to push him near Merlin's head. "Draco, let go of me!" He yelled.

Draco had finally managed to push him to the head and pushed the button that brought up his own study. "Harry! Get the twins out of here!" The mouth finally opened and Draco pushed Ron inside, Ron falling to the ground, but getting right back up again. Unfortunately for him, Draco was blocking the exit. The mouth closed and they were alone "Ron, what the bloody hell is your problem?" Draco asked as he shook him, hands on his shoulders.

"What they are doing is disgusting! It's incest and it's—"

"It's love, is what it is!" Draco said. He brought his hand up and slapped Ron across the face, making Ron fall on to the sofa. He looked up at Draco in astonishment.

Ron looked to the floor. His hair covering his eyes. "You don't understand..."

Draco knelt down on the ground, making them almost face to face. "But I do." He said as he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. Ron blushed. "You are scared. You have never known your brothers to act like that..." He hesitated. "But most of all, I think you're jealous."

"I am not!" Ron denied, untruthfully, finally looking Draco in the eye, but immediately looked back down.

"But you are. It's written all over your face. You are jealous that they have found each other and you have yet to find anyone."

"...And what if I am...?" He asked nervously, just wanting comfort.

Draco laughed. "Well you wouldn't be if you would see what was right in front of you." He said as he stood up and sat in Ron's lap, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Ron blushed. "Drake, what are you doing?"

Draco gasped. "Drake?"

Ron blushed harder. "I am sorry, it just slipped out, a nick name, I didn't—"

"I like it." Draco said with a smile.

Ron sighed, wanting to change the subject. "I guess now would be a good time to apologize..."

Draco's smile faded. "For what?"

"For kissing you the other day..."

This time it was Draco who blushed as he remembered Ron kissing him... then leaving... "The only thing you need to apologize for, is for running away... you made me feel like you didn't want me..." He said, looking at the ground.

"Eh? Who said I did?" He asked nervously.

Draco's eyes shot to his. "Don't you?"

"...Well..."

"Ron Weasley, tell me right this very instant or I will have Snape poison you!" He threatened.

Ron panicked and got tongue tied. "I... well... I … uh..."

Draco chuckled. "Relax, Ron, I am not going to have Snape poison you... Though I should have him put away the truth potion..." Draco whispered to himself.

"What?" Ron asked, truly not being able to hear him.

"Oh... I said... Our lips need less motion..." He said as he kissed Ron.

Ron's eyes grew wider and he practically threw Draco off of him and onto the couch. He ran over to the door and pressed the button that opened the door. Draco ran over, as well, pushed the button again so it would close and pinned Ron to the wall.

"Draco! Get off me!" Ron fought against Draco but he was still stronger than him.

"Stop running away!" Draco yelled. Draco brought his lips to his once more and kissed him with passion.

Ron kissed back, his neck stretching forward, trying as hard as he could to get as much as he could of the blonde, even though he was still pinned to the wall. Draco's grip loosened on Ron's wrists, and Ron scooped Draco up in his arms, not wanting to let go... but that's exactly what he did when he realized who he was kissing.

"I... I..." he said, tripping over his words as he broke the kiss.

Draco realized what Ron was going to do and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Just leave," Draco persisted as he turned and sat on the couch, his back to Ron.

Ron pressed the button to leave. As he waited for the door to open he listened to Draco sniffle and sob.

Draco listened as the door opened and closed, not believing that he actually left. He put his head in his hands, crying heavier. He felt like he was in love with Ron, and he wasn't afraid to admit it... but it seemed like Ron was... He just couldn't shake the feeling that they belonged with each other...

Suddenly Draco felt the other side of the couch sink, and he was dragged into an embrace. When he looked up he was looking into Ron's eyes. Ron cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him. Draco smiled under the kiss and pressed his lips harder into his.

Ron broke the kiss from lack of air. "You have to go easy on me... I'm not used to relation ships... or being... you know–"

"Gay?" Draco interrupted.

"Yeah... that..."

Draco chuckled, his arms around Ron's neck once again. "Don't think of it as being gay... think about it as choosing to throw away labels and just going where life takes you." He said with a smile.

Ron smiled back. "When did you get so smart... come to think of it, when did you get so strong?" he asked, remember how he was forced into Draco's study... by Draco.

Draco chuckled. "I used an overpowering spell. I will admit that I am not the strongest. Which is why I did it. I needed to get you in here before you did something you regretted."

Ron's smile faded. "Thank you for stopping me."

"No problem." Draco said with a smile and started kissing him again.

Harry was walking through the castle, on his way to the head master... Maybe. He still hadn't decided whether or not he was actually going to ask Dumbledore about his current situation. He thought that maybe if he got all the way to his office, he would be able to decide. All of a sudden he collided with someone which sent him to the ground. He looked up and noticed Snape standing there, looking at him. Clearly he hadn't fallen.

"Are you all right Mr. Potter? I didn't see you get in my way."

Harry rolled his eyes. Why was he having dreams about him again? Harry got off the ground and dusted himself off. "You know, a simple apology would suffice."

"Yes, well, if I was to apologize, it would mean I had some notion of regret, which I do not."

Harry looked into his eyes, quizzically. There was something off about him. Normally he would say something about Harry learning to respect his elders. He almost never retorted. Okay that was a lie, he almost always retorted, but most of the time it was about respecting him.

"I don't know why you are staring at me, Mr. Potter, but never the less, it is irritating me. I have wasted enough of my time with you." He said, as he walked away in the direction of the head masters office

Suddenly visions of Snape naked on top of him, raced through his mind.

"_Severus! Oh! Harder, harder!" Harry moaned as Snape did as he was told and plunged into him harder. Both of them were sweating and panting, about to reach their orgasms. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Snape. "I love you." He said, breathlessly._

_Snape smiled slightly and brought his lips down to kiss Harry. Almost as a trigger, as soon as their lips touched, both reached their orgasm._

Harry and Snape stared at each other for a brief moment, both of them being hard, then all of a sudden Harry found himself pinned against the nearest wall. He was staring into Snape's eyes. He thought maybe Hermione and Draco had been right. What ever one dreamed or thought about, so did the other one against their will. Harry thought Snape was about to kill him... literally. He thought he would '_Avada Kedavra' _him right there. He watched as Snape's eyes went from Harry's eyes to his lips and then back again, just before he scooped him up in his arms and kissed him, and brought his knee between Harry's legs and kneaded Harry's hard-on. Harry moaned into the kiss and started to thrust against Snape's knee, rubbing against Snape's hard on every time.

"Uh!" That one moan that Harry emanated, made Snape realize what he was doing. He dropped his knee and broke the kiss. He looked into Harry's eyes and kissed him one last time, before walking away.

Harry stared after him, still panting. He dropped to the floor, out of disappointment.


	10. Odd Situations

Snape hurried down the hall. He was so confused. He had convinced himself days ago that he didn't want nor have feelings of lust or love towards Harry. He had been hurt enough when he had told James how he had felt about him... and Lily. And now he was falling for the son of the two people that hurt him the most. He was beginning to think that he just liked the pain of rejection. Snape reminded himself that it was a lust spell and nothing else. He would love to know who cast this spell on him. And when he did, he would torture them to no end.

* * *

Harry stalked down the hall way, determined to actually make it to Dumbledore's office without running into Snape and having to go back to the dormitories for a cold shower. He needed to find out if this was the lust spell for sure, and if there was any other way to remove the spell besides having sex with Snape.

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door and heard him yell come in. "Ah, Harry. Come in and sit down. What brings you here?" He asked with a smile.

Harry sat down and sighed. "I have a question about a spell."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well shouldn't you ask one of your teachers?"

Harry hesitated. "Well I would, but the question is sort of awkward, and I don't think the teachers might understand like you would."

The wise old man grew silent. The last time he had heard something similar to that was when he was going through Slughorns memory, once again, just a moment ago. "Well what is your question, my boy?"

"What do you know about lust spells?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's grin grew devilish. He was so relieved that Harry wasn't going to ask him about an ancient piece of dark magic... though it was a different sort of dark. "Well I know that they are used a lot for two people who are about to be married, or when two people are trying to put a spark in their relationship. Or you get the occasional friend that will do it just to play a practical joke on them. It was quite a popular spell around April Fools day, in my time."

Harry nodded. This was all things he already knew. But he did wonder, slightly, of who, Draco, would be so cruel, Draco, to do something as devious as this...Draco. "Okay. So what do you know about the removal of the spell?"

"Well I know that the only way for the spell to be removed is for the two people that it's cast upon to consummate their love... Harry... May I ask, why you are asking me about this spell?" He said, the smile had left his face and was replaced by confusion.

Harry's stomach churned in discomfort. "If it's okay with you, I would rather not tell..."

Dumbledore smiled at him with an understanding look. "I understand."

Harry smiled and said goodbye to the headmaster as he turned to leave, Dumbledore stopped him.

"Wait, Harry. I do remember another way for the spell to be broken." He informed. Harry tried not to beam at the news. "It has to be taken off by the person who cast it." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry frowned. Two different, impossible, ways to remove a spell... He was going to be stuck like this forever.

* * *

Draco walked into the chamber and saw Ron sitting on the couch, back to him. He Smiled and walked quietly. When Draco reached the couch, he bent over slowly, sliding his hands down Ron's chest. Ron jumped slightly and looked up. He smiled at Draco. "You know you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Well it was just too—AAAAHHH!" Draco screamed. Ron stood up too look on the ground where Draco lied, pinned to the chamber floor by Harry. "Harry! Get off my boyfriend!" He said teasingly, but serious.

"Did you cast that spell on me?" Harry asked, his tone not accusing, though it should have been.

"What spell?" Draco breathed out, Harry having knocked the wind out of him.

"You know what spell." Was all Harry had to say.

Draco smiled. Harry must have found out the other way to reverse the spell. It was a shame, really. He was hoping Harry and Severus would find happiness with each other, neither of them having peace of mind since the day Harry arrived at Hogwarts. "I see you have found out the other way to reverse the spell. Unfortunately, my dear, I did not cast that spell, though I wish I had..." He said jokingly, but he was one-hundred percent serious.

Harry sighed and got off Draco. "I don't know what to do Draco..."

Draco sat up and smiled. "Harry, have you ever considered that maybe it's not a spell, but a soul mate bond? Me and Ron can do it, but we don't have a spell put on us." He said as he moved towards Ron and took his hand.

Ron whispered over to Draco, loudly. "Is this the Snape think you were telling me about?" Draco nodded.

"Draco! You told him? It was supposed to be a secret." Harry informed.

"But me and Ron do not keep secrets."

* * *

Weeks went by and Harry had finally come to terms with the spell. The only way he was going to get the spell off was if he fucked Snape. But he knew it wasn't just going to happen. He needed to, unfortunately, get to know Snape. Or at least pretend to. He was going to need to spend a lot more time with the man... and a lot more detentions. So Harry went on a crazy mission trying to get detention. He showed up late to every class, he was making potions blow up on purpose, and not just his own. He had tried everything, but after the scene in the hall way, Snape refused to spend any more time with him than the necessary class time. Harry came to a conclusion, if he wanted extra time with Snape... He was going to have to ask for it.

Harry strolled in to his after hour tutoring session. When he had asked Snape, the man looked like he wanted to run in the other direction. But he knew he couldn't say no to a student in need.

"Good evening, Severus." Harry said with a smile as he came in.

"Mr. Potter, I am your professor, not one of you idiotic friends. You will address me properly, or find yourself a new potions tutor."

"Professor Snape, why do you not like me?" He said inching closer.

Snape didn't like the boy's proximity. They we so close that the book of potions, which wasn't big, could be held firmly in place by heir chests. "It's not just you. It's your whole generation."

"But you get along with Draco, just fine." He said, eying him.

"That's because the boy is almost family, I have to like him." He answered.

Harry found the statement more than just a little comical. "Well I like you Sev—Professor Snape." He said with a smile.

Snape knew what he was doing. He was teasing him. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Mr. Potter. What happened in the hall way a few weeks ago meant nothing... I had been fiddling with a love potion, and it backfired... and you had been the first person I saw after that. It was natural... for the spell to have taken place upon seeing you. It meant nothing." Snape's voice was sharp and cautious as he tried to lie his way through an awkward situation.

"Oh, but didn't it? It meant a great deal to me. In fact, ever since then, I have been playing it over and over in my head. Thinking what could have happened if you hadn't ran away. Wanna see?" Harry had a smile on his face. It was devious and monotonous. The smile reminded him of any Slytherin.

_Harry envisioned the entire scene over again, but instead of Snape running away, he took Harry's hand and led him to his quarters. He kissed him so passionately, you never knew when the kiss was going to end, or if it ever would. Grinding into each other, making both of them harder than they already were._

Snape snapped out of it, a devious look on his face. Harry suddenly found himself pinned to the nearest wall. It seemed Snape quite liked this position. "Did you cast this damn lust spell?"

"Why would I do such a thing like that?" He said smiling. He wanted Snape to think he cast it, for some reason.

"To toy with my emotions." He said bluntly.

"Why would that matter, Severus? It's not like you like me, like you liked my mother and father." Harry was worrying himself. He was acting so mean.

Snape looked at him, eyes full of hurt and embarrassment. Harry realized that provoking him was not the way he was going to get Snape to love him. He mentally slapped himself. He didn't need Snape to love him, just to fuck him.

"I think it best if you leave now Mr. Potter." He said as he let the boy go.

Harry felt ridiculous for what he had just done. He didn't know what had came over him. His mission had been to get Snape to like him but now he bet that he hated him even more. Harry returned to his room and went to bed, feeling guilty and rude... He felt like a Slytherin.

* * *

Ron and Draco came into Dumbledore's office, a rock with a piece of paper tied on it. Draco explained to Dumbledore that it had been thrown at his head, but he didn't see who threw it. He informed that him and Ron had been dating, then told him that the note threatened that to date a Gryffindor, would be cause for consequences. They didn't know what to do except go to Dumbledore.

"Draco... How would you feel about switching houses? It would keep you safer. The person Doesn't have a motive if you are not a Slytherin. You would have to deal with a lot of looks, but if you treat them the right way, the Gryffindor's will accept anyone. Draco agreed, not caring who cared that he was switching houses. It would mean he was going to be closer to Ron. "Now, the room you will be in is empty, you will be the only one... So if you would like to invite Mr. Weasley to... stay in your room with you, you may, so that you don't get lonely." He smiled.

The two went to to walk out when Dumbledore called out. "And one bed each."

They smiled as they held hands to go pack Draco's things.

* * *

Harry came into Dumbledore's office, afraid. He had been called down and he was afraid that Snape had said something to him about what had happened yesterday during their tutor session. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Harry. I am afraid I have some... strange news for you, that you will probably not like." Yup. Dumbledore and he was going to expel him. "I am afraid you are moving to a new part of the castle."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"For your protection. You see, Harry, last night, someone tried to get into this castle. Can you guess who it was?"

"A Death Eater?"

"Oh I wish, Harry. It was him. The Dark Lord himself. It was surprising. He never carries out a deed himself, but has no problem killing. But last night, he came to this castle, and there is no doubt in my mind that he was after you. So I am moving you to a different part of the castle. You will take your classes at night, unseen by your classmates. The only ones you will be allowed to converse with is Hermione, Ron, and the twins."

"And Luna, Sir. She has been included in our group of friends these days."

Dumbledore thought for a minute if she was trust worthy enough and thought it okay. "And Luna. But other than that, no one shall know your in this school. And if necessary, the people must think your dead, but let's hope it doesn't get that far."

Harry nodded. "So where shall I be moving, Sir?" He asked.

"And this is the part that you will not particularly like. You will be moving in with Professor Snape."


	11. Admitting The Truth

Harry spent the day, bracing himself. He had agreed with Dumbledore for three reasons. One, he needed to be kept alive. Two, if everyone thought he had left Hogwarts, then everyone else would be safe as well. And three... Just maybe he could break this spell... which he wasn't looking forward to.

When Harry got down to Snape's quarters, he didn't know what to expect. He was sure that he was still hurt and mad about what had happened. When he knocked on the door, Snape answered in just a towel. Harry looked at his body. He had a subtle six pack an a perfect V. It made Harry want to... He didn't finish that thought. Even though he was amazed by the perfectness of Snape's body, he thought it was a little brave of the man to answer his door in only his towel. It made Harry feel like he did it on purpose.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Come in, and I will show you around."

Harry stepped in and put his bags down. He looked around and saw that the place was much bigger than he thought. There was a full kitchen, which he couldn't wait to cook in, quite a large living room with about four or five bookshelves, all full, which Snape had told him he could read some if he pleased. There was a couch and a love seat, and a table that separated them, and what looked like the entrance to a lab/study, which had more bookshelves. The bathroom had a huge bathtub big enough for both Snape and Harry to fit in, laying down... Harry refrained from imagining that, knowing that it would only make this situation more awkward. The bedroom had a king sized bed, once again, Harry refrained from imagining. "Okay, so where do I sleep?"

Snape looked at him. "You have two choices. You can sleep in the bedroom with me, or you can sleep on the couch. It doesn't matter to me, but I feel that I must warn you that the couch is very uncomfortable to sleep on. Now if you will excuse me I am going to take a shower." He was almost to the bathroom when he turned around and informed Harry that he had a dresser to himself in his room.

When Harry finally heard the water run, he unpacked his trunks into the dresser, putting his trunks in the closet. Harry was bored and he didn't have homework yet as far as his new classes. He looked through the many books and found one in particular that interested him. It didn't look like it was of the wizard world. It looked Muggle. It was about... the theory of all things magic and magical creatures. Harry decided that he was going to sleep in the bed after a few uncomfortable minute of reading the summary, on the couch. He changed into his pajamas, got in the bed and opened the book. He found it fascinating that a Muggle author had been so correct about so much. When he had gotten to the second chapter, he heard Snape come into the room.

Snape walked in and stopped. He didn't expect the boy to be sitting on the bed, curled up with a book. Harry looked up at him over the rim of his glasses, them having slid down. The look made Snape melt. Harry stared at Snape's body. It was still wet, glistening, but in a pair of shorts, rather than a towel. Harry wanted to do nothing more than to reach out and touch him, but he knew better. Snape towel dried his hair and lied down, back to Harry. Harry didn't want to put the book down but he knew he had to, so that Snape could get some sleep.

About two hours later Snape woke up, facing the opposite way, Harry's arms wrapped around him, his face snuggled into Snape's exposed chest. "Harry. Harry. Wake up." He said, and he shook Harry, but he refused to wake up. Snape tried to pry his arms off of him but his hold was strong. Snape rolled his eyes and had an idea. He closed his eyes and started to daydream.

_Harry was laying on Snape's bed, or under Snape and Snape was kissing him. Snape broke the kiss. "Harry," he said awkwardly. "You need to take your arms off me."_

"_What?" Harry asked, confused._

"_In the bed, you have your arms around me, and I can't move... You have to let me go so I can sleep."_

_Harry realized what Snape was talking about. He must have had his arms around him in real life... But he saw this as an opportunity..._

"_No." Harry said with a devilish smile, and brought Snape back down and kissed him._

Snape snapped back to real life, Harry's arms still around him, the same devilish smile he had given Snape in his dream was plastered on his face. He damned the teenage boy under his breath. He wasn't exactly happy with Harry. After what had happened the other day, it had made him the most upset he had ever been with the boy. Harry had hurt him. About a year ago, Harry had found out that Snape had had a crush on his father when he used _Protego_ against Snape's _Legilimens_. Snape had only been trying to help the struggling teen, but once again Harry made the situation worse. Just like he had this time. Snape had tried to control his own hormones, which he was surprised he had any left, and he had been trying to apologize to Harry for what he had done to him... Though Harry seemed to have liked it... Snape ignored the inappropriate thought. Snape rolled his eyes again, and put his arms around the boy, having no where else to put them, and went back to sleep.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was alone. It upset him... a little. He wanted to see Snape's reaction as to what he guessed had happened last night, but then again, he didn't want to wake up, arms around Snape. Harry got up and guessed that Snape was already gone, tending to his classes. He took a shower, a luke warm shower, trying to get rid of what he hoped was morning wood and not arousal from Snape. When he got dressed, he went out to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, but found a plate of food with a note tapped to it.

_Harry,_

_Plans have been changed, you will not be taking night classes, you will be home schooled by me, and your self. The books you can start on are on the coffee table._

He ate a breakfast that he guessed Snape had cooked and kept warm with a spell... He felt thankful... And for someone who brews batches of death potions, he made a good plate of eggs, toast and bacon. The Bacon was perfectly burnt, but the eggs and toast were not, yet still cooked to perfection. He would have to thank him later. He put on his father's cloak and headed down to the chamber. Draco, Ron, and everyone else had a free period next, and they would be down in the chamber, he would do his work later.

When he got to the Chamber, Everyone arrived in couples. First George and Fred. Then Draco and Ron. Then Luna and Hermione. Harry watched as everyone arrived, and he felt left out... relationship-less. Though Hermione and Luna weren't in a relationship... he could see them becoming close.

"So how does it feel not having to go to class?" Ron asked.

"I would say it's fun, but the one person I would be getting away from, I'm sleeping with, don't go _there_ Draco." He warned as an evil smile formed on the boys face.

"You guys have to sleep in the same bed?" Hermione guessed.

Harry nodded, Ron shivered, but Draco and Hermione smiled, looked at each other, then back at Harry. "All right, out with it. What are you two smiling about?" He asked but he had a feeling he already knew.

"Well I have been telling you that you need someone... Maybe Snape it's... you guys have that whole bond thing." Draco said.

"You mean the same bond me and Fred have?" George asked.

Draco nodded and Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not a frickin soul mate bond, it's a bloody lust spell. And I have no idea who cast it, if it wasn't Draco." He said as he stood up, started to think as he paced.

Draco smiled. "Though I should have thought of it."

"Harry, maybe Draco and Hermione are right. Maybe it's a soul mate bond." Luna said.

Harry shook his head. "No. It can't be. The fates wouldn't be so cruel." He hoped.

They all shook their heads, knowing that there had sexual tension between the two of them for years, but both were blind.

* * *

Weeks went by and Harry tried to get Snape to have him but he refused. He had even tried sleeping naked. He had kissed the man innumerable times, and every time Snape had pushed him away. Whether he had believed it or not, he was starting to go weak for the man's perfect body that slept half naked. He was starting to go weak in the knees every time Snape touched him or said his name. But no matter how weak he got, it wasn't enough for Snape. He was about to give up. Harry sat there trying to think of more ways to get to Snape but couldn't think of anything and soon got bored. He started to read one of the books Snape had left him. He started with a potions book, thinking that it would be the best because Snape would be able to help him. He picked it up and curled up on the love seat with a blanket that looked like it had been with Snape for years. After pulling it to him, he could smell Snape, thinking he was home.

"Severus?" He called, knowing it annoyed him when he called the professor by his first name. There was no answer. The smell went away. He rolled over and smelled him again. "Snape?" He yelled again, thinking maybe he hadn't answered because he had called him Severus, but there was still no answer. He pulled the blanket up farther and smelled Snape again. He finally realized that it was the blanket. He put the book down and smelled the blanket, he imagined...

_Snape was in his classroom, teaching away. Harry waltzed in and ordered the kids out and they obliged. Snape said nothing, but smiled at him. Harry pushed everything off his desk and lied down. Snape got on top of him and started to kiss him. Harry did a quick spell and suddenly they were both clothe-less. Harry felt himself hardening under Snape. He brought his hands up to run them along Snape's abs. He brought his hands down to touch Snape's hard-on as the man trailed kisses down Harry's neck, turning him on. _

"_Oh Severus..." Harry moaned as he began to stroke the man, Snape becoming hard under Harry's hand._

"_Mmm." Snape moaned into a kiss._

_Snape's hand ran down the full length of Harry's body, as he brought his fingers down to enter Harry. "Uuuhh." Harry moaned out of pleasure and surprise. "Snape please. I want you..."_

Harry snapped out of his day dream, no clue of the time... He looked up at the clock and it was over two hours later. It must have been more than a daydream, he must have fallen asleep. He got up and wandered. Well, he used the word wandered loosely, because he got up and walked straight towards Snape's lab. When he walked in, it was bigger than he expected. It was bigger than his room. The lab itself had six cauldrons just sitting out, but there were many more in the cupboards.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing in my study?"

"Harry. My name is Harry. You should call me Harry, it's only fair since I call you Severus." He said not looking up, still wandering around the room, only stopping to investigate the various potion ingredients.

"Which I have told you not to do, but you insist on doing it anyway." He said, watching the boy closely.

"Well, we are living together, I find it only normal that we be on a first name basis. Plus the fact that you are not exactly my teacher any more.

"Yes well... Just because you are living with me, does not mean you can interrupt my teaching with one of your fantasies." Harry froze... he felt bad. If he hadn't fallen asleep...

"I apologize." He said blatantly.

"I guess it's not all your fault..." He said. Both Harry and Snape were surprised that they could talk about this so leisurely.

"Severus, can you help me?" He asked, testing the waters. He needed to have sex with Snape... so he needed to get him to like him... even if he didn't want to.

"With what?" He asked cautiously, afraid the boy was going to ask for a sexual favor.

"I need your advice... about a guy... You see I really like him and—"

"Potter, don't you thing this is a subject for you to ask one of your friends?" He said as he exited the study, going to sit on the love seat.

Harry followed and sat next to him. " I can't ask them, they don't know that I am bisexual... and now you do... So here it goes... I really like this guy and I have a feeling he likes me back, but he is always... putting me down in a joking way." He lied.

Snape sighed. "Well if I must help, might I know who it is so that I can help better?"

"Well, let's just say, you know him pretty well." Harry said with a smile.

Snape's heart jumped. The way Harry smiled, he thought he was talking about him. He felt like a fourteen-year old hormone crazed boy. He swallowed nervously. "Well, I know that sometimes it's hard to say, so a simple kiss will sometimes get the point across." He said, watching the boy's reactions closely.

Suddenly Harry was on top of Snape. He didn't struggle, but looked Harry in the eye. "Potter, I suggest you get off of me."

"Harry! My name is Harry. And for one of the smartest men I know, you can be so daft." He said as he brought his lips down to Snape's.

The kiss was sweet and soft. Snape wanted to push him off of him but instead he wrapped his arms around the boy, his childish crush on the boy over powering his actions. Harry felt like he wanted to stay like this forever.

Snape broke the kiss, catching his breath. "We shouldn't be doing this..." He said as he pushed Harry off of him, went to his study, and locked the door behind him.

Harry sat there, realizing what had just happened. His hormones had taken over... he hadn't even realized he was kissing Snape until he had wrapped his arms around him. Harry didn't understand what was happening. He had never liked the man before, and now... every other day he was dreaming, willingly, about the man. Having sexual fantasies that only involved him. This entire plan to get Snape to like him was just so that he could break this stupid lust spell. But now... he just wanted Snape more and more. Originally he thought that the growing feelings were part of the spell... Maybe that was still the case. No... he knew it wasn't. He was in love with the most hated man at Hogwarts, and he only wanted to be held and kissed like he just was.

Harry got up and walked towards his door. "Severus. Let me in! I'm not my mother, I am not going to use you until something better comes along." The words came spewing out of his mouth like word vomit. He never questioned why he always knew these things about Snape, but he was starting to... he couldn't believe what he had just said about his own mother, but for some reason, he knew it to be the truth. "And I am not my father either. I will not shoot down your feelings. Just because I am a mix of the two people who hurt you, doesn't mean I will." He tried to tell Snape, but he had a feeling he wasn't listening. Harry was going to have to be more convincing. He pulled out his wand. "Alohomora." He whispered. Nothing happened. "Severus if you don't let me in, I will use the Bombarda spell." There was no answer. "Bombarda!" He yelled. He shielded himself from the debris. He looked in the potions room and Snape wasn't there. Harry sighed and waved his wand, the wall and door going back to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

After about an hour of sleep, Harry felt the bed sink. "Severus?" Harry asked groggily. There was no answer but he knew Snape was there. He rolled over and saw Snape lying there, facing him, which was a first. "Severus, I am sorry." He said, as he squirmed closer and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Snape did the same, resting his chin on top of Harry's head. Once again, he was dressed in only a pair of shorts, but Harry had been ready for him this time, because so was he. He felt Snape shudder as Harry's cold skin came in contact with him, making Snape pull the blanket over the both of them. "Severus, I am sorry." He repeated.

"I know." The man answered hoarsely. Harry could feel the vibrations of Snape's voice.

"Then why did you run away?" He asked.

"Because I couldn't face the only person who has ever showed the kind of affection I have always wanted." Snape admitted. His voice was still hoarse and Harry realized that he had been crying. "And it feels to good to be true." Harry pulled him tighter and he felt the man chuckle. "Harry, if you squeeze me any tighter, I will pop."

"Severus, I am going to love you... Whether you choose to love me back—"

"Won't be a problem... Because if I was to love you, I would only cause you trouble."

"No Severus, you wouldn't. You would make me the happiest person inside the walls of Hogwarts."

"No I wouldn't. In the end—"

"I don't care what you say, I am not going to change my mind. And I won't give up until I can call you mine."

Snape put his finger under Harry's chin so that he was looking in his eyes. It was only slightly dark so Harry could just make out the out line of Snape's face. "Why do you want to be with me so much?"

"Because you make me want to be with you when I am away from you, and all I want to do is stay like this for ever."

"It's called lust. And it's because of the spell." He tried to convince Harry.

"You also make my knees go weak every time you say my name or touch me. And every time I see your perfect body, I want to melt. It's called love. And it's because of the lust spell... Maybe." Harry felt Snape move his hand to rest on his cheek, stroking it with his thumb, back and forth.

"What do you mean maybe?" He asked with a smile that was curious.

"I realize that I have been falling in love with you for the past two years, but if it wasn't for the lust spell, maybe, I would have never pursued it."

"Why do you keep saying maybe?"

"Well because... Hermione... And Draco... They both think it's a soul mate bond."

The smile on Snape's face disappeared which followed by a quizzical look. This could be the truth. Snape wondered how he didn't think of this. He always assumed it was a spell. "Well there is only one way to find out..." He mumbled.

He smiled at Snape. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Harry asked as he scooted as close as possible, which wasn't too far of a distance.

"No, it doesn't. I will not be having sex with you." He stated, almost apologetically.

"Ever?" Harry asked.

Snape chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far... But not for a while. I meant there is another way to find out if it's a soul mate bond—"

"A confundus charm." Harry stated. He knew that was something else of a soul mate bond; being able to read his mind. Snape was going to think of a charm and then have Harry guess, but Harry knew the answer before he had even asked the question.

"How did you... I... I suppose it is a soul mate bond."

"Do you see now why I can love you with out question? We are destined to be with each other..."

Snape craned his neck to kiss Harry. Maybe Dumbledore had told the man the truth. He was destined to be with the chosen one.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to think—"

"Severus, stop talking." He said with a smile as he kissed the man. The last kiss before the two of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this chapter has alot of holes in it... well so did the other one, but that's because I really wanted to get Snape and Harry together so I kinda rushed it.**


	12. Ron's Gone

Days went by, the two not clarifying if they were in fact in a relationship. But Harry would kiss Snape before he left in the morning and would kiss him before he went to sleep at night.

Harry grabbed his cloak and went down to the chamber, deciding he needed to see his friends.

"Well look who's here." Draco announced as Harry took off his cloak. " I was beginning to think we were never going to see you again. Draco was smiling, sipping a cup of tea.

"I have just been busy." Harry explained. He had spent the last few days not leaving his and Snape's quarters.

"Aw, Ron. They're in the honeymoon phase. Remember that phase?" He asked.

Ron looked at him curiously."It ended?" He joked.

Draco smiled and leaned against him. Ron put his arm around him, a smile on his face.

Harry wondered...

* * *

When Snape had gotten home, Harry was already in the bed. Snape came in and stripped down to his shorts. "Why in bed so early, my love?" Snape asked as he got under the blankets and pulled the bot closer.

"My love? I like the sound of that." Harry said with a smile.

Snape smiled back. "I thought you would. You can only day dream about something so many times before it has to come true."

Harry blushed. He had been hoping that he was blocking the day dreams. "Severus... Are we... in a relationship?" He asked, nervous of the answer.

"Why does the label matter, as long as we're together?" Snape asked, trying to make the boy hang on to every word until he said yes.

"Because I want to know... I want a committed relationship..."

"Then I have to say..." Severus brought his lips down to trail kisses along Harry's neck.

Harry melted under the man's kisses. "Severus... You know I can't..." Harry was getting lost in his thought's of having his way with Snape, making the man chuckled as the kisses continued. "I can't... concentrate... when you do... that." Harry was getting lost in thought again. "Severus... stop..." he said breathing heavily.

"Do you really want me to?" Snape asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Suddenly, Harry found himself under Snape. The man's kisses worked their way up to Harry's jawline. Snape kissed all the way up until he was level with his lips. He brushed his lips over Harry's then continued to kiss his jawline. Harry brought his knee up to sit between Snape's legs, Snape's knee doing the same to Harry.

"Severus... you are... making me..."

"I know." He said.

"It's not fair to get me all worked up and then stop." Harry stated.

The man brought his lips up to Harry's ear. "Who said I was going to stop?" Snape whispered.

"Because you always do." Harry whispered back.

Snape chuckled and kissed Harry. The kiss was hungry and lustful. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape, pulling him as close as he could. Harry traced the out line of Snape's lips with his tongue, begging Snape to let him in and the man obliged. Their tongues danced together, for the first time. Instantly, there was a knock at the door. Snape groaned in aggravation as he rolled off Harry. There was always something in the way. Papers needed to be graded, homeschooling needed to be done. And there was Dumbledore who came to see them at the worst times but for some reason they opened the door anyway...

Harry laughed to hide his disappointment. "I'll get it." He said. He stood up and put on his Gryffindor bath robe and slippers. When he got to the door, he saw Draco out the peep hole. He opened the door and before he could ask what was wrong, Draco rushed past him. Harry closed the door. "What's wrong?" He asked, as he watched the blonde carefully. He realized that his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks streaked with tears.

He plopped himself on the couch. "It's Ron." He said, the tears returning.

"Did he break up with you?" Snape asked. Coming in from the bedroom in a robe and slippers, asking the question Harry had been afraid to ask.

"No... He's gone."

Horror flashed in Harry's eyes. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"Some one took him."

"Why didn't you go to Dumbledore first? This is serious!" He practically yelled

"Because I had a feeling it was Voldemort. Dumbledore would never let us go find Ron."

"Draco! Don't you listen? I told you, Voldemort can't get in the castle. That means it was either someone in the castle, or someone who was allowed in." He said, sitting next to Draco on the couch.

"Oh yeah." He mumbled

Harry sighed. "Go to Dumbledore, quickly. Severus and I will meet you up there."

Draco nodded and rushed out the door.

"Harry went to walk by Snape to go get dressed, but the man grabbed him by the arm. "Why did you lie to him like that? You know exactly who did it. We both know." Harry has known ever since last year when he had accidentally picked up the wrong Prophecy, picking up Draco's. He knew this day was going to come, and he knew who it was that would be stealing a Gryffindor. He had told Snape, one of the first days they were together.

"Yes and if we tell him like this, he will lash out, go after him, and we will never find Ron. If he dies, Ron dies. With out him alive, we have no knowledge of where Ron is. Draco will know, I'm not not going to tell him... When we find Ron, I will tell him."

Snape hesitated. The was no doubt that Draco needed to be told... but there was also no doubt that the boy was right. When they were dressed, they apparated into Dumbledore's office. Draco was crying again.

"Albus, Can I have a word with you?" Snape asked. The mean nodded and the two stepped out of the room.

Harry sat down. He put his hand on Draco's back, consoling him. The boy looked up but not at Harry. "Five years ago, I sat in the dinning hall, so excited to be put in Slytherin, just like the rest of my family. But when I sat in that chair... I didn't hear what I expected. The hat told me I would be put in Slytherin, but was destined to be a Gryffindor. I had no idea what the hat could have been talking about... until I heard my prophecy. It told me that I would fall in love with a powerful wizard in Gryffindor. I thought it so romantic, like Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers." Draco chuckled. "For the longest time I thought it was you. When I found myself falling in love with Ron, I was none the less surprised, but happy. Until I remembered the rest of the prophecy. 'The one you love stolen by the one who...' And that's where it ended... Well it did go on, but I never got to hear it." Draco's eyes suddenly filled with anger.

"Draco, you have to keep a level head about this."

"How do you expect me to keep a level head about this?" Draco asked, looking at Harry for the first time.

"Because I know you. If you get yourself worked up, yourself up, you will go off on your own and you'll never find him. We have the best group of people right here to help you."

"Like who?" Draco asked, doubtfully.

"Like Hermione. She know almost every spell there is to know. She probably has more memorized than Dumbledore himself. And there's Luna. She knows almost every creature there is, and if there is a creature who can find him, she'll know it. And Snape, who said he would do anything to help. And then there's you. Driven by love, we know you will never give up. Plus you are our secret weapon, you can communicate with Ron through the bond."

"And what about you?"

Harry looked at him. "I'm the bait."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "No Harry, I won't let you...Wait... You have a plan don't you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Let's call it plan B."

* * *

Two days later, Snape and the kids were down in the chamber, thinking. Over forty eight hours later and Ron was still missing. There was something so wrong with all of this. Draco couldn't even talk to Ron through their bond, making Draco think he was dead. But Harry knew better.

"Harry has a plan." Draco stated.

"You have a plan? Well, tell us?" Hermione said.

"Well the base of it is me being traded to him for Ron."

"But how will you get away?" Luna asked.

"And what will we all do?" George asked.

Harry sighed. "Okay I will do a run through of the whole master plan. We will send an owl to the person who has Ron, with a fake name attached. The note will in form the person that they have me, captured. But he is very interested in making a fair trade, a boy for a less valuable boy, one that doesn't belong to Voldemort. We will meet in a secluded area. Draco, Severus will find a potion or Hermione will find a spell. We will use which ever one works the best, and it will turn you into a different person, so this person won't recognize you. Once you've traded me with Ron, one of the twins will apparate you and Ron back to the castle. Now, Severus will follow me with my cloak on. I need Luna and the other twin to go and find our back up escape if Severus should lose me. Hermione, you have the most important job. Your job is being in charge of all the magic. You need to be there when the swap is being made, just in case you can do something. You also need to be able to track me down if Severus loses me. Does everyone get it?"

They all looked at him. "How long have you been thinking about this?" Fred asked.

"The second I found out Ron was missing." Harry informed.

"Harry there is only one problem with your plan... We don't know who it is that took Ron." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her, remembering that they didn't know who it was. "Ah yes... That will be me and Severus' job."

"Now everyone divide accordingly. One twin, go with Luna to find the right kind of creature. Draco, Hermione, and the other twin go together, practice apparating and find a spell for Draco. Severus and I will go home. I will find this wretched person, and Severus will look through his potions." He looked at every ones faces. "We're going to find him. And we're going to find him alive, I promise."

* * *

Two more days passed and their time was running thin. Draco was crying more and more, and Harry knew that if their owl wasn't sent soon, Ron would die. They had everything planned out. They had picked the right potion, and were going to use Thestrals, that Luna had already made sure to get. So that night, he attached a note to Hedwig and sent her on her way.

_Dear Sir,_

_I know that you are associated with the Dark Lord. I thought it would be in your best interest to tell you that I have Harry Potter in my possession. I know he is very valuable to the Dark Lord, so I would like to offer you a fair trade. Harry Potter for another boy you might have. I hear you have a son. Shall we meet?_

_Cordially,_

_Balthazar _

Harry was nervous about sending the note. He was afraid someone would recognize Hedwig. The next day, in the afternoon, Harry was ready to call the whole plan off, fearing the worst for his beloved owl. A few hours later, Hedwig returned.

_Dear Balthazar,_

_I would be honored if you were to meet me in the forest about a mile west of Hogsmeade. We will make the swap tomorrow, at eleven o'clock._

"Severus, look." He said, showing the man the note. Harry felt thankful that the potion Snape was working on would only take a matter of hours, unlike some. Harry leaned on Snape's shoulder as he read the note.

"Harry..." He said, turning around in his stool, spreading his legs to pull Harry in between them, to pull Harry closer. He grabbed Harry by the waist with his right hand and held Harry's left hand with his own, intertwining their fingers together. "Aren't you nervous?"

Harry started to melt, Snape's cool breath hitting his face. Snape caught him, standing him up straight, finally regarding their closeness. "No, I'm not nervous. But I don't exactly like it that you are worried."

"I just... I just wish there was another way..."

"It's too late. And I have already told everyone to be ready tomorrow, and to get a good night sleep." He said. He could see the worry in Snape's eyes. "Severus, I will be okay."

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked, squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry smiled. "Because I will be okay, as long I have you."

Snape smiled back. "That was cheesy."

"Yeah, but it was sweet." Harry said. Snape brought his lips to Harry's gently. "And it earned me a kiss."

Harry kissed him again, slipping his tongue inside Snape's mouth. He let go of Snape's hand to wrap his arms around his neck, Snape doing the same to Harry's waste. Snape and Harry's tongues swirled together. The two started breathing heavy, their hands roaming each others body, their hearts pounding in their chests. Snape broke the kiss reluctantly. "If we start this now, stopping will be difficult."

Harry put his arms back on Snape's neck, smiling seductively. "I don't want to stop."

"Yes, but we must. Aren't you the one who told everyone else to be rested for tomorrow?" Snape said, his hands gently rested on the boys hips.

"It's only five o' clock." Harry protested.

"But you will be extremely tired tomorrow."

"Tired is good! It will give a spin on the whole captured look."

"Harry—"

"Severus... I want you..." He said. Harry threaded his fingers through Snape's hair and pushed his head to his, their lips meeting again with such force. Snape leaned Harry back, kissing him. Harry felt Snape stand up, without breaking the kiss. They walked to their bed awkwardly, Harry walking backwards, kissing. Suddenly Harry fell backwards on the bed, Snape on top of him. Harry started to laugh and couldn't stop. Snape smiled at the boy's laughter as he brought the blanket's over them. Harry's laughter died down as he watched Snape take off his shirt and then pants. Harry took off his pants, then his shirt, leaving them both in nothing but shorts. Snape pulled Harry as close as possible and continued to kiss him. Harry's hand roamed Snape's body. They wandered aimlessly until they reached the elastic of Snape's shorts. Snape grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Just because I took you to bed, doesn't mean I changed my mind." Snape stated.

"Then why did you bring me to bed?"

"Maybe I want to talk to you."

Harry and Snape stayed up talking for hours. They talked about Muggles and what they were like when Snape was his age. Snape had Harry laughing about how he had gotten into a fight with a Muggle mom over the author of a book, which Snape had been right about. Harry talked about how the first time he ever tried to make one of Snape's potions for home work, it blew up in his face, which made Snape laugh. Harry told him that the first time they used the polyjuice potion, Hermione had accidentally turned herself into a cat, which Snape had followed with turning himself into his mother. They found themselves getting to know each other more and more, knowing each others fears. They grew tired and fell asleep in each others arms.


	13. Getting Ron Back

Harry awoke at six, Snape looking into his eyes. He smiled. "Good morning, my love." Snape said.

"Good morning." Harry said, kissing the man. The kiss was one sided, Snape to busy being lost in thought. "Severus? What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. I never liked this plan. It puts you in too much danger." He said pulling the boy closer. He wanted to keep him in his arms for as long as he could. In just a few hours he would be going off and putting himself in danger. He found the boy heroic for saving his best friend but he wished Harry had thought of another idea before perfecting this one.

"I know. And hopefully when I get back, we can finally come together." He said with a wink. Harry was using play on words which made Snape smile.

"You are—"

"Adorable, charming, fuck-worthy?" He asked playfully.

"All of that but I was going to say... Impossible."

"What does that mean?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I mean you never give up."

* * *

The gang met in the chamber at eight o'clock. They went over the plan many times. Everyone knew what they were doing and Hermione had even found a mind connecting spell for her and Luna so that they could speak to each other if anything went wrong. Around nine Draco took the potion, which took another hour to set in. At ten o'clock, Luna and Fred, George and him kissing before he left, apparated to wherever they were going, Harry had not been sure. And Draco started to change. His hair changed from blonde to chestnut, which now came down past his neck. Over three inches were added to his height, and his eyes went from a blue to a dark brown. His facial features changed from that of a teenager to a man. His shoulders widened just a smidgen as his cheek bones lowered. As soon as his transformation was complete, he picked up a piece of his new hair and looked at it. "Did you really have to change the color? I happen to fancy my blonde." He said, his voice becoming almost as deep as Snape's.

"Yes but you need to look like someone else. We can't have this guys recognizing you."

The blonde sighed.

Harry smiled. He might have looked and sounded different, but he was still the same. Snape looked at Harry. "And now you." He said.

"Me?" Harry asked. He didn't remember this being part of the plan.

"This is where I come in," Hermione said shaking a bag of stuff with a grin on her face. "Who knew that one of your deadly plans would involve so much make-up?" She asked rhetorically as she reached into the bag. She sat Harry down on the couch and went to work. She started on his face, using concealer that was too light for him and made him look pale, adding a bruise to his left eye that matched the drawn scratches on his face and a bloody lip. Next she shaded red rings around his wrists, hinting that he had been tied up. She messed up his hair then took a pair of scissors and cut random holes in his shirt and pants. She insisted he leave his shoes and wand in the chamber and he agreed. "And finally, for the finishing touches of the captured look," She said as she took of his glasses, dropped them on the floor and stomped on them, cracking one of the lenses.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he picked up his broken glasses. He put them on, looking at Hermione , her body cracking then continuing in three different places.

"Don't worry Harry, I will fix them later." She said. She pulled out a piece of cloth and was about to tie it around his mouth when Snape took it.

"I'll do it." He said.

Harry turned to him. Snape never liked this idea and Harry knew that. He didn't like that Harry was putting himself in so much danger."Severus, I will be okay." He said looking into his eyes.

Severus smiled lightly. "I hope so." He kissed Harry gently, careful not to smudge his make up or get anything on him.

They all looked at each other, Hermione and Draco smiling at the love between Harry and Snape, which made them roll their eyes. Harry sighed. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. Snape tied the piece of cloth around Harry's mouth.

Harry put his hand on Snape's out stretched arm and suddenly they were in the woods. They immediately took their positions. Hermione and George cast a cone of silence spell around them, then an invisibility spell. Snape cast a body binding spell on Harry, then pulled Harry's cloak over him. Harry lied down on the ground and waited.

"_My answer is yes." _Harry heard Snape's voice boom in his head.

"_Yes to what?"_ Harry asked, confused.

"_Yes to being, what you would call, your boyfriend."_

Harry could almost see Snape smiling which made the boy smile under the piece of cloth. There was a sound and suddenly he was standing in front of them, Ron by his side. Harry squirmed and muffled screams. He needed to make this look as realistic as possible. Harry heard Draco suck in a breath of surprise. Draco looked at Harry and Harry immediately shook his head, reminding him to keep a level head. Draco nodded. Harry looked back at the two of them, Ron not looking up.

"Hello Lucious Malfoy." Draco said. There was anger and hate in his voice. Harry could tell Draco wanted to hurt his father for taking the one he loved. He had only knew the real Ron for a few months, but was in love with him anyway. And now that he learned what his father did... He wanted his father dead. No worse than dead. He wanted his father to suffer. To be tortured and beaten within an inch of his life. Or at least tortured, then he would know what Ron had gone through.

"Hello. Let's make this quick. The Dark Lord has many plans for Potter."

Draco walked over to Ron and looked at him "So this is the boy? He will do." Draco grabbed Ron by the neck and led him to the other side of the woods. When Ron passed Harry, he looked at him. His eyes widened then he looked back at lucious. He knew what was going on... sort of. "I will take my leave now. Do with him what you will, but I feel that I must warn you that he is hard to handle." Draco took out his wand and they were gone.

Harry smiled triumphantly under the cloth. The first part of his plan had worked perfectly. "Dark Lord. We have the boy."

* * *

When Ron got to the castle, he was surprised. They were in the chamber which was even more of a surprise. How did this man, that had traded harry for him, know about the chamber. He looked at the man who had a smile on his face. "Oh Ron I missed you." The man said, hugging Ron. "I am so glad you are alright."

"Get off me!" Ron yelled trying to quirm away from the mans grasp. "I am in a relationship!"

The man smiled. "I know." Ron watched as the odd man reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile. He uncorked it and drank it. Ron's eyes grew wide as the man slowly turned into Draco.

"Drake!" He said as Draco cast the counter spell for the body bind. He wrapped his arms around Draco as his arms were set free. He picked him up and spun him, making the blonde throw his head back with laughter.

"Ron. I know it was my father who hurt you. And I am so sorry. And if you wanted to break up with me and never see me again—"

"Draco. Shut up." He said as he scooped him up in his arms and kissed him.

Goerge smiled under his invisibility spell and apparated to Fred and Luna so that Ron and Draco could have their alone time.

* * *

Both Harry and Snape's eyes widened at the same time. They had never expected Voldemort to be there. This was exactly the kind of danger Snape had been talking about and Harry could feel Snape's feelings running through the bond. Feelings of worry, regret, and love. Harry watched as Voldemort crept out from behind a tree, and Malfoy vanished. He smiled and waved his wand. Harry found himself tied to the nearest tree, hands over his head, the cloth falling off of his mouth in the process. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter. It's been too long." He said with a sinister smile, his snake like tongue flicking with every word. "Tell me, how is your life as the chosen one?" Harry's mouth stayed shut. "Are you not going to tell me?" Harry said nothing. "No manners deserves punishment. _Crucio!" _Harry felt pain course through his body. But he knew it was worth it because they had gotten Ron back. He felt horrible that Hermione and Snape had to watch this. Suddenly the pain stopped which made Harry glad but very curious, his head hung down. Voldemort got closer to Harry with a smile, but stopped and sniffed the boy, his smile fading. "Well well, you smell just like one of my old friends." he said, walking around the tree quite slowly. "Tell me, how close have you and Professor Snape gotten?" He asked. Harry's head snapped up to look at him, which had been the wrong choice. The dark wizard smiled. "I am guessing pretty close... So close, that I bet he is here right now. Come out Severus! Come out or I kill the boy." Almost instantly, Snape was visible, standing next to the tree Harry was tied to. The man's smile widened. "Ah, hello Severus. You have been avoiding my owls."

"What owls?" Snape asked slowly.

"Oh Severus, no matter what you think, you are not that good of an actor. _Avada Kedavra!" _He said.

At that moment, everything happened in slow motion. He watched as the green light slowly erupted from Voldemort's wand, cross the woods and come in contact with Snape's body. It launched the man across the forest floor where his body stayed, still and unmoving.

"NO!" Harry screeched. His head hung once again as tears flowed from his eyes. This was all his fault. If he hadn't come up with this stupid plan, they might already have had Ron and Snape and him could be in their quarters with each other. They could be holding hands reading a book, or even curled up in bed with each other. They could be anywhere as long as they were together. But now Harry would never get that chance. Snape was gone and Harry was fading away as well. The pain of losing him was ten times worse than the Cruciatus curse. Harry would never see Snape's smile again, or feel his hand in his. He would never buy a house and raise a family with the one person he loved more than anything. "I hate you." Harry informed the wretched man.

"Oh, Harry." He said coming face to face with him. "I know." Voldemort watched the boy as he hung his head again and continued to cry. "I am going to kill you" He said, almost reiterating the same words he used in the grave yard two years ago. The man waved his wand and Harry slumped over next to the tree as his hands were unbound. Without thinking he crawled to Snape's side, leaves and twigs digging into his hands and knees. He looked at the Snape's body, wishing there was something he could do, but he knew there was nothing.

"Oh Severus. I am sorry" He said as he leaned over the man, tears dripping down, hitting his shirt. He put his arms around the body and felt something poke his side. Harry discreetly reached a hand down and pulled what ever it was out of his robes. To Harry's surprise, he pulled out his own wand. He wondered how Snape had gotten it since he hadn't seen him take it. Harry clenched his hand around his wand. He wanted revenge. He hated Voldemort since the day he learned that he had killed his parents. But now... he had taken the most important thing from him since his parents. Anger boiled inside him. He turned to Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra!" _He yelled. Green light illuminated thr forest once again as it shot from is wand and encircled Voldemort. The snake like man's eyes went wide. He had never considered the boy would have a wand or take any action against him. Harry watched as his body collapse with a loud thump. Harry felt almost all the energy leave his body. He turned and watched Hermione run to him, and just at that moment, he himself collapsed next to Snape. He felt his head hit the ground and he saw black.


	14. My Love

Harry awoke, his vision blurry. To the left of him he could just make out Ron and Draco, only being able to tell it was them from the color of their hair. He needed his glasses but he couldn't muster up enough energy to ask for them, let alone reach for them. Harry's head felt like someone had banged it with a hammer. He faintly remembered his head hitting the ground just before passing out.

"Harry?" He heard Draco ask in a sweet and cautious voice.

Harry moved to answer him, but found himself asleep again. Harry found himself in Severus' arms. The man smiled and leaned into kiss him. Harry kissed him back, tears rolling down his face. He knew he was dreaming. Snape felt the tear against his face. He broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. "What's wrong, my love?" Snape asked, brushing away his tears.

"I know you're dead and gone, Severus. And I know this is only a dream."

Severus smiled sympathetically. "My love, I am not gone."

Harry sighed. "I know. You are going to tell me that you will never be gone and that you will always be with me in my heart."

"No actually..."

Harry opened his eyes in a flash, not being able to finish his dream. Harry moved his head, slowly, to look up. He realized he was in Snape and his quarters. He looked to the right, to Snape's side of the bed and saw nothing. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"G...Glass...Glasses..." Harry stated. It was meant to be a question but his voice was cracking.

Ron reached to his bedside table and put on his glasses. Everything became clear as he realized his glasses were fixed. Harry swallowed as he tried to prevent his throat from being any more dry. He heard shoes against the floor as Madame Pomfrey came in and gave him something to drink. Immediately after, Harry's throat was no longer dry. He felt okay, he had very little energy but he had more than he had a few minutes ago. He tried to sit up.

Harry, you shouldn't move too much." Draco said as he tried to gently push him back down. Harry waved Draco's hand away and sat up regardless.

"How long?" He asked. This was a standard question after being in the hospital wing so many times.

"Four days." Ron answered.

Harry sighed. "Well I guess it's not so bad."

Ron looked at the clock the hung on the right side of the room. "Harry, I am sorry, but we haven't been cleared for Curfew. I'm afraid we have to leave you now."

Harry nodded and watched as his friends left his room, and heard the front door close. Harry looked over and ran his hand down the empty sheets. "Oh Severus. I am so sorry..."As he began to cry. He would never see Severus again and it was all his fault. Ge slumped over and continued to cry, feeling the spot that would never gain have Snape in it.

"Did you call me, my love?" Harry looked up as he heard Snape's voice. He saw the man in the door way and his eyes widened.

"Who are you? And what are you playing at?" Harry demanded.

"Severus Snape and nothing." He answered with a smile.

"Stop playing with my emotions! I know it's a polyjuice potion. Severus Snape is dead." Harry said as he picked up his wand and pointed it at the man. More tears ran down the boys face.

The man smiled patiently as he walked over and sat at the end of the bed, Harry's wand in his face. Snape lightly pushed his hand down but it sprang back up. Snape chuckled. "I am the real Severus Snape and I can prove it."

"I don't want your proof. I know you're not really Severus." Harry said. The tears were coming faster now, unstoppable. How could someone hurt him like this. He just went through a great loss and this wasn't helping as far as recovering.

"If I wasn't the real Snape, how would I have known to call you : 'my love'?" Harry was astounded. He was right. No one knew that he called him that. Harry hadn't thought that he couldn't prove it but after one fact, he was ready to crawl into the mans arms. "And if I wasn't the real Snape, how would I know that you love to be held like this?" He asked as he grabbed Harry's wand hand and pulled Harry into him, so that Harry faced away from him, the boys back against his chest, Snape's arms encircling his. Harry could feel the warmth coming off the mans body as well as his own personal scent. Harry melted into the mans grasp. He was ready to believe him, but wanted him to go on. "And how would I know that it turns you on when I whisper in your ear like this?" Snape asked, making Harry feel aroused as Snape's cold breath hit Harry's ear and neck. "Or kiss you like this?" Snape turned him around in his lap and leaned in. Snape kissed the boys neck, making him stand at attention. Harry leaned forward into the kiss as Snape touched his lips to Harry's so gently that it was as if they weren't there but soon they attacked the boys lips so fiercely it almost hurt.

Harry slipped his tongue inside the mans mouth and he tasted just like Snape. Their tongue's danced for a short time before Harry broke the kiss, breathless. "There's only one way to know if you are my Severus... What were the last official words you said to me before Voldemort showed up?" He asked. If he was indeed the real Snape, he would understand what he was talking about.

The man smiled. "I believe they were 'Yes to being, what you would call, your boyfriend.'"

More tears ran down the boys face. "Severus! It is you..." Harry said as he threw his arms around Snape, throwing his wand down in the process. Snape chuckled and put his arms around the boy. "I thought I would never see you again. How is it that you are alive?" Harry asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"It was an old spell that a fellow Slytherin taught me, years ago. It allows you to make a puppet of yourself. It can walk and talk according to what you think. It came in handy when you got detention."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, sort of mad at Snape. If he had known, he could have been less hurt.

"Well, it was a last minute decision. When Voldemort had circled behind the tree, he smelled me, I knew he had. I cast the spell quickly in case he pursued it. Which I am glad I remembered the spell."

"Well you should have at least told me through our bond."

"I couldn't. Voldemort was trying to get to you by killing me. I needed you to believe it was real, for Voldemort to believe it was real."

Harry's mind wandered after silently agreeing with Severus that it was the right decision. Harry looked into Snape's eyes. "He's not dead, is he?" Harry asked. He didn't need an answer. He knew about the Horcuxes. Over the summer, Dumbledore had visited Harry and informed him about them.

"I'm afraid not." Snape said, not needing to explain any further. He knew Harry knew about the Horcruxes, him being with Dumbledore when he told the boy.

Harry put the topic behind them, feeling that it was too depressing to talk about, and that he'd think about this problem when Voldemort appeared again. "Severus, I am sorry."

"For what?" He asked as he brought his right hand up to cup Harry's cheek, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Harry leaned into the hand, eyes closed.

He opened his eyes to speak. "For putting you in danger like that."

"Harry, you are the chosen one. I knew, the moment you chose me, that I was going to face danger. My love, I teach potions to first years. I live for danger."

At that, Harry had to laugh. He looked up at the clock and sighed. "I suppose I have to let you go to bed now. You have kids to teach tomorrow."

Snape smiled. "Actually, me and you have a four day weekend." Harry wanted to ask but instead he just looked at Snape with a curious look."Dumbledore told me that when you woke up, I was to take two days to watch over you. And you just happened to wake up this Wednesday."

Harry beamed. He got four uninterrupted days with Snape and he was happy. Snape leaned in to kiss him, but Harry stopped him. "I would like to take a shower first, I feel gross."

Snape reached inside his pocket and pulled out a vile. "Drink this first. It will give you energy to actually get out of bed."

Harry rolled his eyes but took the potion and drank it. He got up and headed for the bathroom. On his way out the bedroom door, he turned to Snape. "Well aren't you coming?" He said with a devilish smile.

* * *

"Severus, where are you taking me?" Harry asked blind folded. He could feel the wind on his face but he had no clue of where they could have been. He realized they were flying, though he couldn't see Snape flying a broom very well, though it didn't feel like a broom. He was sitting on, whatever, cross-legged, Snape beside him. Today was Harry's first day of uninterrupted Snape time and he had enjoyed it, until Snape had told him they were going out. Harry had really hoped that these four days would consist of staying inside and making love, but it was only for one afternoon, they still had three days left.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you will know when we get there?" he asked rhetorically. "When will you get tired of asking?"

"When we get there." Snape rolled his eyes. "Severus I can smell water. And you know I hate surprises. I am taking of the bloody blind fold. I want to see the sights." Snape sighed and watched as the impatient boy took of his blind fold. The first thing the teenager did was look down at what he was flying on. "A carpet? Severus, aren't they a bit old school?"

"And brooms aren't?" Severus asked. The boy laughed and snuggled closer to him, it being a bit drafty. "Actually, this carpet is much like your cloak. Handed down to me from my family, it's one of the last working ones in existence. When my father was your age, carpets were sort of like your brooms, but not. They were never used for Quidditch or anything like that, but more of like a car for a Muggle sixteen year-old. If you couldn't ride a broom very well, and couldn't afford a broom, a carpet was the way to go. Unfortunately, the spell on them started to fail and there were crashes. So they were recalled. But my fathers still works after all these years." He looked down at the Gryffindor hooked on his left arm. He had his eyes closed, the wind blowing his hair. The man smiled to himself. If he was going to close his eyes, why hadn't he just left the blind fold on?

"Severus? Are you taking me on a first date?"

Snape heaved a sigh. "Can't you leave anything a surprise?"

When they got to Snape's secret place, Harry's breath was taken away. He had no clue where they were but he didn't care. Either way it was extremely beautiful. "Severus where are we?" He asked. He was standing on an extremely tall flat rock, with the water lapping at the base of the rock. Harry was glad there was no chance of them getting wet, them being up so high. A full moon was moon was dull in the sky, just starting to shine as the sky was filled with different shades of pink's and yellow's, the sun dipping into the water. He held Snape's hand with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"I know. And to tell you the truth I have no idea where exactly we are. I found this place the day I sort of ran away from you. I knew how to get here because I found it while flying, but I do not know where here is." He informed, looking around.

Severus sat down on the carpet, bringing Harry down with him. Harry squeaked as he fell on Snape's lap, laughing in the process. Harry's laughter died down as he looked into the mans eyes. He put his head in the nape of Snape's neck. "Severus I'm—"

Snape surprised him by suddenly pulling a blanket over them. Harry smiled and kissed the man. The kiss was soft and gentle, but heated up. Harry pushed the man so that he was on top of him. Harry slipped his tongue into the mans mouth and they swirled together. Harry tried to unbutton Snape's shirt when the man grabbed his wrist. "Believe me, my love, I am just as eager as you are, but not here."

Harry's brow furrowed together in annoyance and he gave a dry heave. "Why not?" He whined. "I want you so badly. I have waited too long."

"So have I, just not here."

"I want you, Severus, I need you." He said, using one of their intimate dreams against him. Harry practically purred his name, making Snape want to strip himself and his lover down to nothing and make love to him uncontrollably.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy he longed for. "That is down right Slytherin." He accused.

Harry threw his head back in laughter and rolled to the to the left of him, mimicking their bed arrangements.

Snape rolled over to lean on his side, facing Harry. He brought his hand up to cup Harry's left cheek. "Why do you drive me wild?" He asked rhetorically.

Harry knew the question was rhetorical but he answered anyway. "For the same reason you drive me wild. Amor." Harry whispered seductively.

"Stop doing that." Snape ordered, mock serious.

"Doing what?" Harry asked, suddenly confused.

"Practically purring your words, trying deliberately to break me down."

"I'm not doing it on purpose... well okay maybe a little." He said with a smile. The brunette began to laugh.

* * *

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she caught Hermione doodling a heart in one of her notebooks. Ginny was confused. She had never known the brilliant girl to doodle on precious paper the could have been used to take notes.

Hermione quickly covered the paper. "Oh it's nothing."

Ginny sat down with a smile. "Do you fancy someone?"

Hermione sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Ginny nodded. "Well who is it?"

"Luna..." She said. She had never had anything to hide from Ginny, always thinking of her as a little sister.

"Really?"

"I know. It surprised me too. I never thought I would be a... a..."

"A lesbian?" Gunny finished for her and Hermione nodded. The red head laughed. "Honestly Hermione, you are just like my brother. I asked him two years ago if he was gay seeing as how he had never had a girlfriend. He denied it the more I asked. And now he is dating Draco. Which I saw that coming too, I mean the blonde always did get closer to Ron when he got near you guys... I am sorry, this isn't helping your problem at all is it?"

"I would say it was okay but seeing as how I very confused at the moment I am going to have to say no. " Hermione said surprisingly fast.

Ginny chuckled. "Really Hermione, just go and tell her you like her."

"Oh no, I can't do that?" She said nervously.

"Why not? You seem to really like her."

"Because she might not like me back," she said as she moved to sit on the common room couch next to Ginny.

Ginny wrapped her arms around a crying Hermione, trying to console her.

"It just so happens that I like you very much." Luna said, coming from behind the corner from the entrance.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped out. "How did you get in?"

The blonde smiled. "Well I talked to Ron earlier today about liking you and he gave me the Gryffindor password so that I could come in and surprise you." She said with a smile, moving towards Hermione.

Ginny got up. "I am going to leave you two alone." She said as she got up and ran to her room.

Luna sat in the same place Ginny had been sitting. She looked into Hermione's eyes and saw love. Suddenly Hermione attacked Luna, kissing her. Luna weaved her fingers through Hermione's hair. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. They broke apart to breathe and compose themselves. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time." Hermione said, as she composed herself, getting off of Luna. The blonde smiled as she took Hermione's hand. They leaned against each other, staying that way until it was time for Luna to go back to her room.

* * *

** AN: Please review and by the way, I am going to do a HermionexLuna sex scene in a little while because it's like... necessary, but no need to worry because I know some of you will not like that so i will be sending you a heads up message in the chapter before so that if you want you can skip over it. Oh and do not worry because it will deffinately be in the later future AFTER I give you guys the HaryxSnape sex scene you have been dying for.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Take Me

**AN: IT'S HERE EVERYONE! THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Warning; this chapter contains exlicit material between Snape and harry. No likie, no readie.**

* * *

Harry and Snape popped into their room, rug under Snape's arms. Yet that hadn't stopped Harry from wrapping his arms around the mans neck and kissing him right before apparating. The two of them agreed, with out knowing, that this was a more... _efficient_ way of apparating. Harry pushed the rug out of Snape's arm. Harry jumped slightly as it hit the floor, the noise being louder than expected. When Harry jumped his hardness, that he had suffered with all through dinner, rubbed up against Snape's groin.

"Dear Merlin!" Harry breathed out as his knee's buckled, his arms slipped from around his neck, and started to fall.

"Whoa!" Snape said, surprised, as he caught him, hand cradling the back of his head. "Are you okay, my love? Are you not feeling well again?" He asked, afraid that the potion he had given had some how only been temporary.

"No, no." Harry answered, eyes glued to the ceiling. His breathing had become rigid and was coming out in short breaths. He swallowed. "I am fine."

Snape looked at the boy in his arms who was staring at the ceiling, dazed, arms dangling at his sides. He chuckled, but immediately became serious again. "You don't look okay." He said, stating the obvious.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Harry ordered, bringing his hands back to Snape's neck, crushing his lips into his partner's. Though he could now stand on his own, he kept a safe distance from Snape.

As his mate tried to close the space, he opened it once again, making them look like they were in an awkward tango. Snape broke the kiss and looked into his lovers eyes. "Harry... Did I do something wrong."

Harry willed himself not to let his knees buckle at the way Snape said his name. "You're not kissing me enough, that's what you're doing wrong." The teen went to put his lips back to Snape's but he stopped him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why do you not seem to want to get close to me?" Snape asked him, clearly hurt and not to mention afraid. He was afraid that Harry had finally realized that for the past few weeks he had been kissing his ugly Potions Professor, who was old enough to be his father, and was finally disgusted by it. He wouldn't blame him if he left, though it would break his heart, he would let him go.

Suddenly he felt a blow to his arm as Harry punched him out of anger. "Severus Tobias Snape! How dare you! You are very handsome. And I could never be disgusted with you. _And_ how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about age." He said, proving for the first time since Snape's "death", their mind connection was still as strong as ever. "And I will never break your heart." He said with a smile, his arms around his neck.

"Then what is the problem?" Snape asked. Sometimes he wished he had never told the boy his middle name. He only used it when yelling at him, which was how his mother used it. And he hated to admit that if Harry's voice was just a few octaves higher, he sounded just like her.

Harry searched his head as to how to answer the question. He could just say it... which would be awkward and then Snape would yell at him for letting himself sit through pain for so long. Or he could just drop his pants to the floor and show him, no doubt his cock was almost purple. Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh for Pete sake," He said as he grabbed Snape's hand and put it to his hardness. As soon as the hand made contact, Harry moaned loudly began to fall again, but this time he knew enough to fall into Snape.

The man caught him, not taking his hand of his lovers groin. He chuckled. "I think I get it now." Snape slowly rubbed Harry's member through his pants.

"Severus..." He moaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure.

"Harry, exactly how long have you been like this for it to be this bad?" He asked, somewhat already knowing the answer.

"Since our make-out session..." Harry answered quietly.

Snape chuckled again as he found humor in having to ask; "Which one?"

"The first one..." He whispered.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me? I don't want to see you in pain." He said as he pulled the boy off his shoulder to look into his eyes, his hand moving of of Harry's member.

"Because you refused to make love to me on the rocks. I figured this fell in that category." He said. Maybe Snape had been right, this was foolish of him, because he was so extremely uncomfortable.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make love to you in our own bed." Harry smiled at that. It was so incredibly sweet. Snape had tried to talk again but Harry clamped his hand over his mate.

"Just shut up and make me yours." He said with a seductive grin, that had humor behind it.

The man looked down at the boy to continue anyway, but felt he had nothing more to say. He smiled and went to kiss him but Harry pushed his mate on to the bed who landed gracefully, unlike Harry would have. Harry crawled on him, sitting on top of him, their groins resting on each other. However, the position didn't last long as Harry found himself under Snape, their lips together, and his knee kneading his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Harry exclaimed, using a word he rarely used. But this felt too good for him to care. This felt too good to be true. And it felt way too good to last. Harry silently reached for his wand that was laying on the bedside table. When he finally got a hold of it, he muttered something that went unnoticed and suddenly the two were completely naked. The boy moaned once again as he could now feel Snape's cock poking him in the pelvis.

Harry felt Snape shiver as he covered them with blankets. "And where did you learn that one?" He asked with a smile.

"A certain blonde who figured I would need it taught it to me." Harry's smile was so devious. Snape laughed as he thought of how he would have to scold his god son later, but on the inside he would be thanking him. But he was serious again as he kissed his lover with determination. He was more than determined to make love with him tonight. He had no desire to base their relationship off of sex, but he just couldn't wait any longer, and he knew that was how Harry felt as well. "Mm, you better believe it." He said, using their connection once again.

"You know, some people find it quite rude when people poke around in their brains." Snape informed sarcastically, knowing that it really didn't matter to him. He had nothing to hide from his soul mate.

"Yes but we use it as an advantage. Like I know that you have been dying for me to be brave enough and do this..." He said as he reached under the blanket and took Snape into his hand, beginning to stroke, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"Mm, and as you have shown me before, bravery is not a problem for you, my Gryffindor." He said as he moaned into Harry's hand.

Harry threw his head back in laughter. When he looked back into the mans onyx eyes he melted. For a second he found it funny. Two of his favorite colors, before he came to Hogwarts, had been black and green, but a certain kind of green. He always liked the emerald green that he held in his eyes, the eyes that everyone said looked so much like his mothers. And he quite liked the way that their eyes complemented each others.

"Severus, when you were a kid what were your two favorite colors?" He asked randomly, stopping his stroking motion abruptly, but not taking his hand away.

"Green and black. Why?"

Harry closed his eyes to challenge him. "What color green?" He asked, not answering Snape's question.

Harry felt the man put a hand on his neck, rubbing his cheek with his thumb, using it to his advantage, knowing that Harry enjoyed it too much. Snape didn't answer until Harry opened his eyes. "Emerald." He whispered.

Harry's lips were met with hot intensity. The two couldn't get enough of each other. Harry practically forced his tongue inside Snape's mouth, swirling their tongues together. Harry started to stroke Snape again without thinking, but it didn't last long for he couldn't help bringing his arms up to wrap them around Snape to press their bodies as close as they could get. Snape broke the kiss but continued to kiss down his neck. Harry felt his cock twitch which made him ask himself how he could get any harder. "Severus... " He breathed. As sweat began to bead off of both of them, their breathing became hitched and uneven. Snape brought his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Harry's member, which he could feel throbbing. Harry's body convulsed and he balled his fists in the bed sheets, needing something to hold on to as pleasure consumed him. Harry let a low moan escape from his lips as Snape stroked him. Harry's mouth formed an O in a silent scream. A few more strokes and the teen orgasmed in his lovers hand. Snape smiled at the boy. He watched as the dazed look returned to Harry's face. His body twitched as he slowly came down from his orgasm. Harry didn't think the bliss was going to end, however. He thought he would just stay like that forever. He didn't know what had happened. He had had an orgasm before but never this quick and never this enjoyable. He looked at Snape and smiled. The smile was full of pure love that he couldn't say yet, his voice lost in the bliss. The next second, Snape was gone but he hadn't gone too far. Harry looked down and watched as he slowly moved down his body with his mouth, only stopping to tease Harry's already hard nipple, making the boy writhe under him. "Mm..." He moaned. And once Snape thought he had had enough, he moved on to the next one, just to make the boy want him even more. Snape resumed kissing down his body. He kissed down the boy's perfect V and kissed over his member and balls making him hard once again. Harry thought that at any second he was going to feel Snape consume Harry in his mouth, making it another first for the boy. But he had been wrong. He hadn't been expecting it, when Snape started to tease his hole with his tongue. Suddenly Snape plunged his tongue inside him, making him yelp in surprise. Harry spread his legs further, and his lover went deeper inside of him. "Severus, just fuck me already." He demanded but the man ignored him and continued to lick and tongue Harry's hole. The sensation was strange and numbing but Harry couldn't get enough. But Snape stopped, making Harry more than disappointed. The man used his spit as a lubricant and with out warning, thrust a finger into Harry. The teens eyes flashed open, but he quickly closed them again to relax and enjoy. Snape was now leaning over him, fingers still inside Harry. He bent down to lay a kiss on Harry's mouth but as soft as he wanted it to be was not how soft it was. When his lips touched Harry's, he reached up and clamped onto Snape and wrapped his legs around his waist, giving the man better access. With that, he added another finger making Harry moan deeply against his lips. He broke the kiss to breathe the word; "Faster..." but immediately resumed the kiss. Snape obliged and picked up his pace, causing words to leak through their bond so that Harry didn't have to break the kiss. He smiled against the kiss as he heard "_Fuck!... Severus, oh fuck!" _Snape kept his pace as he added another finger. "_Harder..." _He moaned through the bond and once again Snape did as he was told. He pounded into Harry faster, making the boy have to break the kiss so that he could moan. "Sev, I want you inside of me." He whispered into his ear.

Snape hardened a little at the new name he had never called him. Only one other person had ever called him that besides his mother. Though he had to admit, he preferred the way her son said it, breathless and lustful. "Harry are you sure? Should we wait?" He did want the boy more than anything, but it was still up to him.

"No!" Harry answered quickly. "I want this, I want you, And I don't want to wait any longer. Take me." Harry reached for his wand and held out his hand. He said something and clear liquid oozed out. Harry put his wand back on the table and immediately brought his hand down to apply it to Snape's hard cock. The man moaned at the heat the lubricant caused. Harry dried his hand on a towel he had left on the floor. "Take me." He whispered. Snape adjusted them so that Harry's legs were still around his waist but he was positioned himself outside of Harry's hole. He pushed the tip in slowly and heard the boy hiss in pain but he quickly said not to stop.

The man nodded and with one thrust he was completely buried inside Harry, figuring it was better than prolonging the pain. "Are you okay, my love?" He asked, immediately feeling guilty as a cry came from the boy and a tear slid down his cheek. Harry nodded understanding that the worst was over. Snape slowly moved in and out, every time he moved, the boy flinched. But soon, the flinching stopped and Harry began to babble incoherently. He could here his name, and a few swears... more than a few, but he also heard the boy say love, which intrigued him as to what exactly he was saying it to.

"Harder..." He moaned, and Snape did so. And moans escaped the boy, they turned Snape on so much he thought he was going to cum right then. Snape brought his lips down and started to lick and bite at Harry's neck, making the boy grow harder, poking Snape in the stomach. He stopped kissing his neck, to hover over him and stroke him, thinking it only fair since he was so close. Harry could feel Snape hitting his prostate every time he thrust into him. He couldn't help but moan and make noise, and grab onto the sheets, knowing he was close to the edge. So when his lover started to stroke his cock, he felt like he was going to explode. Snape on the other hand, could feel Harry's walls closing around him and he started to moan as well. Snape picked up his stroking pace and it immediately sent Harry over the top once again. Snape slammed into the boy a few more times and he too grunted a release, and Harry could feel him explode inside him. His lover collapsed next to him and picked up his own wand. He muttered two different things and not only were they and the sheets cleaned and dry, they were dressed in their usual bedroom attire, a pair of shorts. "That was fantastic." Harry said as he snuggled the man.

He chuckled. "What? The magic or the sex?"

"Both." He said as if it should have been obvious. They laughed and Harry kissed him. "I love you." He blurted out, then blushed.

Snape smiled and cupped Harry's cheek. "I know." he said.

Harry waited. "Well don't you love me?"

The mans smile faded slightly. "Do you even have to ask that? I only say it every day."

"Since when?" Harry asked, wondering if he had missed something.

Snape chuckled again. "What do you think I mean when I call you my love? It means that you have captured my love." He said answering his own question.

Harry smiled, still blushing. "Oh." Was all he said. He had to admit that he felt a little dumb, but he knew that his lover wouldn't hold it against him.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" The man asked, knowing that after all that he must be exhausted, plus he could see his eyes drooping.

"Only if you'll dream with me." He answered, wrapping his arms around Snape.

Snape returned the embrace and kissed the top of his head. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

**AN2: I want to apologize to everyone for saying thinga about not getting reviews when i had no idea that fanfiction was just not sendiong me emails telling me. So I apologize and I wanna thank all of those who reviewed. and especially tokyotoxo1 for sticking up for me. :) it was too sweet.**


	16. An Unfortunate Event

_Snape watched Harry, contently. They were in a place that looked a lot like a meadow, however, there was a beach about a hundred yards from where Snape was reading under a tree and Harry was picking different kinds of flowers. Both of them could literally smell the salt coming from the sea, and the different flowers. Harry was walking around, deciding which flower was going to be deemed as his and Snape's flower. Like muggle couples had songs, they were going to have a flower. But Harry just couldn't find the right one. He wanted something that combined their souls. Something that not only had the right smell, but had the right characteristics, and though there were thousands and thousands, he only wanted one... the right one. "Did you find what you were looking for, my love?" He asked as every time the boy noticed a new flower he would brighten up, shake his head, and move on._

_Harry sighed and shook his head and was about to tell him no when he turned to see a single flower. He couldn't believe it. It was perfect. "Severus! Oh, Severus come here! It's beautiful!" Snape was at his side at once. Harry had been right. It was utterly perfect. There were six petals in all. Three black and three green, going in a pattern; green, black, green, black, green, black. The green, of course, was the color of Harry's eyes. The middle, they both thought, was quite odd. It was literally swirled with emerald and black. Snape plucked the flower from the ground as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. Snape's left hand relaxed in the small of Harry's back, the flower in his right hand. He twirled it between his thumb and his pointer finger, watching the swirl in the middle. He held it out to Harry and he sniffed it. "It smells just like you." Harry said with a smile. He loved Snape's scent. He could never put his finger on what exactly he smelled like, but he knew it was special, a smell that belonged to Snape alone. _

_Snape brought it to his nose and sniffed it. His brows furrowed together. "It smells like you." Snape informed. He had never known the exact smell that was Harry but none the less he loved the smell. He smelled it again then held it to Harry again. _

"_I smell you." Harry said. _

"_And I smell you... Oh I get it..." Snape said coming to a realization._

"_What?" Harry asked, still confused._

"_Well, you know how you say I have this wonderful scent and I have no clue what you are talking about because I don't smell it, and you the same?" Harry nodded. "The flower is the same. The black and the green symbolizes us. The black smells like me, the green; you. So because I can't smell my own scent, all I can smell is the green, and all you can smell is the black. But if we were to ask someone else what it smelled like, it would be different because it would smell like both of us."_

_Harry smiled. "So in other words this flower really is our flower?"_

_Snape smiled back. "Precisely." Snape said as he put the flower behind Harry's ear. He leaned down and kissed Harry passionately. "Wanna know one thing especially cool about not being muggle?" Snape asked. But before he could answer, he could feel himself waking up. He wanted to yell, he didn't want to wake up yet. This was so perfect. He was never going to see their flower again, it being a figment of their imagination. _Harry felt something be pulled from behind his ear. "When you wake up, you can take things with you." He said. Harry could here the smile in his voice and his eyes groggily opened. He saw Snape lying there next to him, their flower in his fingers

Harry's eyes widened, fully awake. Harry grabbed Snape's wrist and pulled it towards him. He sniffed the flower and could smell his lover. "Oh Severus, you are such a romantic." He said as he watched Snape accio a vase and then mutter aguamente. He put the flower in the vase and sat it on his bedside table. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Harry asked, excited.

"It's really not that difficult. Perhaps I will teach you when we go to sleep tonight. But you have to promise me that you will not abuse it and conjure yourself a puppy or something of the sort."

Harry tried to laugh it off as if that wasn't the first thing he had planned to do. "I promise... Severus, do a lot of people know about this?"

"I don't know actually. I found it out myself when I was about your age. I had always had the power of controlling my dreams. And I had had the same dream over and over and wanted the object I was dreaming about. I figured that I could apply my magic to my dreams. And for some reason it worked."

Harry smiled. He knew this man too well "And how did you acquire your personal library again?"

Snape smiled. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and Harry could see the book that he had been reading in the meadow. "How did you know?" Harry laughed and kissed the man as he let the book lightly drop to the floor, as not to damage it, and put his arms around Harry. Harry broke the kiss, gasping for air and was about to lean in for another when Snape stopped him. "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry frowned. Those words were never good. Those always meant death or a break up and he couldn't handle either at the moment. "If it's about our relationship I don't want to hear it." He said sternly, getting the point across that he thought Snape was going to break his heart.

The man gave a soft smile. "My love, I am not going to break up with you. As you know Christmas is in just a few weeks. And I was wondering if you would like to stay with me?"

Harry's smiled, just now realizing that because of him being out for four days, he slept right through Halloween. He would have to start his shopping soon. "I would love to. Though I do feel bad for not going to the Weasley's." He said, wondering if he could talk Snape into letting him go for just an hour or two on Christmas day.

Snape smiled at Harry. "Oh don't worry. There will still be two teenagers there to bother Molly." He said, calling Mrs. Weasley, Molly, which made sense because for some reason Molly had taken a liking to Snape in the last few years of protecting Harry. Harry cocked his head to the side, not hiding his curiosity. "Ron has invited Draco over for the winter holidays."

Harry's eyes widened. "And they're letting him go?" Harry was truly perplexed because the Weasleys never wanted anything to do with the Malfoy family.

"I know, it's surprising. But not only do they know about all of us risking our lives to save Ron, they know Draco did it out of love."

Harry's eyes widened again. "They know?" He asked. Snape nodded. "Well I guess it makes sense. The Weasleys are the most accepting people I know... Sev, do you think they'll be as accepting of us?" A worried look was plastered to his face as he drew intricate patterns in the midddle of Snape's chest with his finger.

Snape sighed. "I don't know, love. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But what if that time is now?" he asked nervously. He would think that Snape would want to wait, but would Severus? Harry asked himself, seeing them as two different people. He guessed it was Severus who was smiling at him lovingly.

"Harry, I would love to do that. I would love to announce to the world that you are my mate, but as happy as that would make me, we do have to wait." "

Why?" Harry asked, again not hiding his feelings from his mate. "Because you are still under age and until you turn seventeen, our relationship must remain a secret. The only reason the group from the chamber knows is because you like to brag." He said teasing. "But I know we can trust them."

Harry nodded. He knew not to argue with Severus... or Snape for that matter. All though he did want to tell the world of his and Severus' relationship, he was underage, and Snape would be in danger because Voldemort would more than disapprove. Harry looked at Snape's left arm, looking where the dark mark should have been. Yet there was nothing. He blinked hard and looked again, but there was still nothing. "Where is your dark mark?"

"I wondered when you were going to notice." He said. "You see, the mark was put there so that you knew you were a _faithful_ servant of the Dark Lord. In the woods, when he learned of my treachery, the mark disappeared. And I am bloody happy to be shot of it. I never even liked the look of that stupid tattoo since the day it was forced on my skin." He said, wishing he hadn't.

"F –forced?" Harry asked. He started to feel anger and sadness as he thought of someone hurting his mate. Severus kissed his forehead. "That is another story, for another day. Right now, I need a shower, and then we can call a house elf and get some food into you."

"Oh please let me cook for you. It will be a first!" He said enthusiastically.

"What are you talking about, Harry? You have cooked for me before."

"Yes but I have never made french toast for you. And it will be a first because it will be our morning after breakfast." Harry smiled and kissed the man. "No arguing." He said as he sprang from the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

When both of them were fed, bathed, and clothed, they sat on the couch, cuddled with each other, the fire blazing. Harry was sitting in Snape's lap, fingering his lovers hand. He had Snape's left hand in both of his and he was moving it every which way. Caressing it with his own hands, feeling the softness in some places but the roughness in others. He traced the lines in the palm of his hand, not missing one. He intertwined their fingers with his right hand, his left hand resting on his wrist, and brought the back of his hand up to feel the softness against his cheek. He moved it to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Harry kissed the mans lips and moved to get up. "I'll get it." He said, prepared to tell one of his friends to go away, once only his friends knew he was down in Snape's quarters, them, Dumbledore, and a few other teachers. He opened the door, a serious look on his face. The serious look was broken immediately as he smiled and threw himself into his godfather arms. "Sirius!" He practically yelled. He could feel dread seeping through the bond and he rolled his eyes. _"Be nice."_ He thought.

"_Only if he is." _He heard, which he knew he was going to be throwing himself at the end of a wand any minute now, who's wand, he didn't yet know.

"Come in." He said motioning into the house. The man nodded and stepped inside. He followed Harry as he led him to the living room. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw Snape. Oh how he felt bad for his godson and how he had to be here with this man. He was relieved to come and tell the boy his name was clear and that Harry could come live with him. He knew how much his godson hated him and probably couldn't wait to be shot of the man. But as he was thinking this, he watched as Harry went over to the couch and sat as close as he could to Snape. Sirius found the behavior odd, but brushed it off as he sat in the armchair across the room.

"How have you been, Harry?" Harry sighed. "Well since I am guessing you are talking about what happened in the woods the other day with Voldemort, I am fine. Severus gave me a potion and I have been fine." As soon as he said it, he mentally kicked himself for calling him Severus. None outside his close group of friends knew that he called him Severus.

"I told you not to call me that, Potter." He said calmly, saving Harry, making the boy send a mental thank you.

"And I told you I was going to keep calling you that until you get used to me." He said, trying to prevent the smile that threatened to form as he recalled this conversation being a lot like the one they had had when he first moved in.

"Well I am never going to get used to you, so you can stop trying." He said as he got up and moved to the door way of his potions lap. He turned around, smirked and winked at Harry quickly, then slammed the door shut.

Sirius laughed. "Well I am glad to see you two still hate each other as much as ever. I was afraid you actually liked him." Harry didn't laugh like Sirius had expected him to. "I do like him. He may not know it, but I do. And I respect him as well. He risked his life for one of my stupid plans."

"Harry, he can't be trusted."

"And how do you know that? You're not the one who has lived with him for the past few weeks. You're not the one who watched him almost die for me, when he could have abandoned me. Voldemort had me. He could have taken me right then and there, but he didn't because Snape was there to protect me." His voice stayed calm as to not spike any interest in his godfather. He had to keep a level head, just like he had told Draco to do.

"No matter what he did, he is still a greasy, old, ugly, bastard Slytherin who got his mark and tried to serve you on a platter to Voldemort for all these years. And he—"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about. Severus is a good man. He is kind and trust worthy and full of unseen love that no one ever gave him a chance to express. And just because he is a Slytherin, means nothing. Not all Slytherins are bad, that's just how every Gryffindor sees it. And as for his dark mark, it was forced on him, he never wanted it, he hated it. And how dare you say he tried to give me to Voldemort. I have been living in his chambers for a little over a month and the only reason Voldemort got to me was my fault. He would never try to give me to Voldemort." He finished, panting. He was fuming mad, pacing lightly as he talked. He was even on the verge of tears.

"How do you know Harry? How can you be sure that this is not all some elaborate plan to recapture you once Voldemort returns?"

"BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!" Harry yelled. As soon as it was out, Severus opened the door to the potions lab, having heard everything. "And I love him." He said. As me moved to the mans side and took his hand. Sirius was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He knew his godson was gay, but he didn't think he would be in love with Severus Snape. It was impossible. "Sirius, I would like it if you would keep our secret and— "

"How dare you lay a finger on my godson!" Sirius said as he pointed his wand at Snape. "What kind of spell do you have on him? Take it off or I will kill you!"

Harry stepped in front of Snape. "I am not under any spell. Or a potion, or even a charm. I am in love with him and it is my own doing. And I don't care whether you approve or not because he is my soul mate." Sirius' wand lowered but only slightly. "And if you don't try to accept our relationship I will never speak to you again. Now, I would very much appreciate you keeping our secret, but if you cannot," Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at his godfather. The one person he had left in his family and he was ready to kick him out of his life forever if it meant he was going to try and prevent him and Severus from being together. "I will have to obliviate you."

"Harry are you sure? Are you sure you love him?"

"More than my magic." He said, nodding.

Sirius smiled, but the smile was light "As long as you are happy... I will accept your relationship." "Thank you Sirius, it means a lot. Now, no offense, but why exactly are you here?"

The man chuckled. "Well I had come for two things. The first was for Remus' wolfsbane potion." Severus quickly handed the vial to the man and he nodded a thank you. "And the second was to tell you that you no longer had to live here, because my name has finally been cleared." He said. He was hopeful that just maybe Harry would want to come home with him, because he didn't like the fact that he couldn't supervise Harry's actions.

"As happy as I am for you, and as nice as that sounds. I want to stay here." Harry said with an easy smile. Sirius smiled back.

"I understand." He said. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked at the clock. He really did have to go. "Harry, I am sorry but I really have to go. I have to get this to Remus. I will be in touch okay?" He hugged the boy and ran out leaving Severus and Harry alone.

Snape walked over to the couch and sat in the same position he had been in before Sirius had come in. Harry smiled and sat in his lap. They were both determined to forget the events that just happened. "Where were we?" Snape asked teasingly. The boy smiled. "I believe I was right about..." Harry leaned in and kissed the man passionately. "There."

"Mm." Snape agreed and brought him back down to kiss him again.


	17. We're Leaving

**AN: Okay so I have two apologies. One is for spelling Lucious' name horribly, but that is also because my spell check on my computer sucks. And my second apology is for messing up in my last chapter. When Harry realizes he has slept through Halloween, it was supposed to be Thanksgiving, I didn't do a Halloween scene, because they don't really make that big of a deal about it in the books. Nor do they Thanksgiving, hence why I made him sleep through it. That should make things more clear in future chapters. Oh and I guess I have one more apology, because I have to apologize for making you wait for this chapter, it's just that this is my longest chapter and I wanted it to be great. It's okay, not great and could still use more work. But I figured I had made you guys wait enough. So please, enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius rushed home. This was an abomination! There was no way his godson could be in love with a death eater... There's no way it could be Severus. He would stop this. There was no way that he could let Snape touch Harry. He had no problem with Harry being gay, if that's what he was. Hell, James had been bisexual. And as for Snape being gay, he could care less, though he always saw it coming. He didn't care if either of them were gay just not with each other. He stormed through the doors of his house, Remus was quietly reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table. Since Tonks and him split up, Remus had needed a place to stay until he got back on his feet. And Sirius had always been there for him. He folded his newspaper at the crease and set it on the table as Sirius paced back and forth.

"That greasy, old, dark-marked, son of a bitch Slytherin—"

Remus stood up and walked to him."What did Snape do this time?" He asked as he held out his hand for his potion.

Sirius dug in his pocket and gave Remus his potion but went right back to fuming. He led Remus back to the table and sat down. "If I tell you, you have to swear on your wand that you won't say anything."

Remus pulled out his wand. "I swear on my wand that I won't tell a soul." He put his wand away. "Now tell me what happened." The look of pure hatred returned to Sirius' eyes.

"It's Harry! He claims to have fallen in love with Snape! Of all people. Can you believe this? It's ridiculous."

Remus just sat there and took it all in. For some reason he didn't have a problem with Harry finding love, but that didn't mean he liked that it was with Snape. He had trouble explaining exactly. While he didn't mind that he was in love with Snape, that didn't mean he was okay with the age difference. While Harry would bring light in to Snape's dull life and attitude, Harry was bold and irrational and Snape would be able to talk sense into him. So their age difference was more than inappropriate, but their personalities balanced each other out. They were perfect for each other. "Sirius..." He started.

"Don't Sirius me. This is wrong and you know it!" He knew what was coming. Remus was going to try and talk him out of hating this relationship.

"I am not going to say I agree with you because I don't. While I think the age difference is inappropriate, I am going to agree with what ever makes Harry happy. And I think it would be best for you to do the same. Harry isn't a child anymore. He is going to be of age and is going to be needing to make his own decisions, and he has already made his first. And as for Snape, I think he really does love Harry." Remus watched as the man before him, his best friend, was seriously about to tell him of how wrong it was that his only godson had found love. He should be happy fr him, no matter who he liked. "Sirius, Snape clawed his way to the top as far as Voldemort trusting him for sixteen long years. And he threw it away in less than a minute, just to assure Harry's protection. Now if that's not love," He said as he picked up his news paper and began to read again. "I don't know what is."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the the couch, him sitting on one end, Severus was sitting next to him in the middle, and Harry was sitting sideways, his legs were draped over his lap. Severus was using a pen, which he found refreshing after always seeing quills, to write in a journal, that looked just like Tom Riddle's; using Harry's legs as a desk. He wondered when he had fallen asleep, and when Snape had put a blanket on him. He cocked his head to the right and smiled at how Snape bit the end of his pen when he thought. "What are you thinking about?"

Snape looked over and smiled. "Oh just of how I am going to put our amazing sex life into words." He joked and Harry blushed. Snape laughed. "I happen to write... muggle books."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes got wide with surprise.

"Yes. There was a time in my life when I had very little money to come by and I had always been a fair writer. But when I took to writing about nothing but magic and adventure, I had to sell them in the muggle world. You see, books about the impossible sell better in the muggle world because the muggles like to read about the impossible but we live the impossible. But even though I stopped being short on money, I just kept writing under different names. I find it relaxing and I just haven't stopped."

"Can I see?" Harry asked, excited, as he got up and reached over to take the book. But Snape closed it and held it out of his reach.

"Maybe when it's finished." He said putting a hand on Harry's chest as the boy tried to steal it. Harry pouted knowing his lover couldn't resist. Snape blinked and shook his head. "No. Uh-uh. I am not giving into you this time." He said as once again, Harry tried to reach for the journal, and once again he held it out of his reach. Harry's eyes narrowed and he pounced on the man. "Harry! Get off me!" He said laughing.

Harry knew this wasn't going to work. Snape was too strong. He stopped trying to get the book, and he kissed the man and Snape kissed him back. "Mm." Harry moaned into the kiss forgetting about the book, but only for a minute. As he continued to kiss him, he slowly moved his hand up to take the journal but instead he felt Snape's empty hand. Snape intertwined their fingers together with a smile on his face.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"Cheater." Harry mumbled, knowing that Snape had simply used magic to put it some where Harry didn't know.

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you want to read some of my work, you can start with my first book; Spelled. It's on the book shelf. Though I don't see what the big deal is." He said, but before he even got the words out, Harry was already up and at the book shelf.

"The big deal is that I never knew this about you. It's so interesting." As he fingered spines of books, looking for the right one. He passed over one, with the name; Damien Daelite. He thought for a moment as he continued on. He thought of how the name had the same repetition in letters as Snape's first and last name, they were just different letters. "Wait a minute..." He said under his breath. He reached for the book and as soon as he pulled it out, he noticed the word Spelled on the cover, written in fancy letters.

* * *

Hours later Harry found himself encased in the world of Spelled . He found that in some ways the book actually mirrored his life. The girl, August, was a witch who came to a school of magic and in her last year she fell in love with her teacher who was only two years older than her. She was one of the most powerful witches of her time and she was destined to do great things until this one wizard, who is bent on killing her and harnessing her power, attacks her. Which was as far as he got without stopping to think of Severus. While Harry was reading, he couldn't help but smile and laugh at the fact that she had fallen in love with a teacher, which is what he had done. It was funny that the book was written before they even started to fall in love with each other or before the bond had been known to either of them. It was like some how Snape knew. He looked at the page number, memorizing it, and closed it. He went into the potions lab to find Snape standing there, his outer robes strewn on the floor. He smiled and embraced him from behind. The man smiled and turned in Harry's arms. "I thought you were reading."

"I was, but I started to read the part where Professor Riello and August finally realize they're meant to be together. It made me think of you." He said as he closed his eyes and leaned into his mate.

"You say that about everything after you have gone twenty minutes without snogging me." Snape said with a chuckle in his voice, but embraced the boy none the less. Harry chuckled and agreed silently. He thought it might have been because of their bond, he wanted to be near Snape in every way all the time. In a way he thought of it as frustrating, because he couldn't be with Snape all of the time. But in another way he found it enticing.

"Let's go to bed." Harry said with a smile.

Snape laughed at the boys eagerness. "It's only two-thirty in the afternoon. And besides, I am working on a potion."

"What are you working on anyway?" He asked as he slipped his grip from around Snape's stomach and intertwined their fingers as he looked over the cauldron.

"Polyjuice potion." He lied.

Harry remembered the last time he used it and shivered. "Why?" He asked out of curiosity. Though Snape must have been tampering with it because he never remembered poly juice potion being that color or smelling quite so good.

"Dumbledore asked me to make a big batch for him. I didn't ask why. I tend not to ask questions when it comes to that man. Or at least I learned not to." Harry nodded and surprised Snape with a passionate kiss. "Mm." Snape moaned and put his hand on the back of Harry's head. He laughed. "What was that for?" He asked once he separated from Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Are you done with your potion?" He asked.

"Well not quite. It needs to simmer for a little while before I have to add another—Whoa!" He yelled as Harry pulled him down on the floor of his lab, the rug under Harry. He took his wand out of his pocket and ran it down his chest and stomach, making his shirt disappear, before doing the same to Severus. Snape was impressed by the wordless magic, it had taken years to perfect most of the spells he knew, without saying the incantation. But he smiled and rolled onto the floor. Harry moved to get next to him but as soon as he touched him, he felt himself apparate and they were in their bed. Harry found it unnecessary because they could have gotten up and walked, but I guess this didn't spoil the moment as much as that would.

* * *

"Drake what's wrong?" Ron asked, as their kiss became one sided. Draco smiled his best fake smile and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong." He said as his hands absentmindedly grazed over one of Ron's bruises and stayed there as he leaned in for another kiss. He didn't want to inform Ron as to why he was so upset. He really thought Ron _should _have broken up with him by now, afraid of being captured and tortured again. He was just waiting for Ron to do it... and unfortunately, he would understand.

Ron put his hand lightly on Draco's chest to stop him and he searched his eyes with his own. "You're lying." Draco looked down at one of his bruises. Ron smiled lightly. "Draco, I am fine. Really. Do you think I am gonna hold against you something your psycho father did to me? You aren't him, as you once told me." He said with a smile and put his hand in his.

Draco smiled at that, remembering the awkward conversation between him and Ron under the Whomping Willow. To Draco it had been the real start of their relationship, because that was the evening he knew he liked Ron. Even for a Weasley. "But my father hurt you—"

"I don't care what your father did. It's what you did that kept me alive. Draco, you are my mate, it's not as if I could just break up with you. Without you I would probably die, and I am not being dramatic. And besides, it's been days. Don't you think if I was mad at you I would have broken up with you by now?" Before he could answer, their door flew open, Draco guessing that they had manually opened the door open because it had been locked, and protected with charms that wouldn't let magic open the door, them taking extra precautions after Ron had been taken.

And ever since then, Draco had kept his wand at the ready; in his sleeve. He slid it down into his hand. "Stupify!" He yelled. The person tried to reach for their wand but it was too late and they were blasted backwards before they fell to the ground. Ron immediately got up and whispered a binding spell just in case. Draco reached for the mask but Ron stopped him.

"We don't really need to know who it is..." He explained, afraid it was Malfoy.

Draco looked at him, grabbed his shirt and kissed him long and hard, their tongues immediately coming together. They broke the kiss only to gasp for air. Draco brought his lips to his ear and whispered; "That was just in case that's my father," He said with a smile and Ron smiled as well. He kissed him one more time before breaking apart and standing on either side of the man. They pointed their wands but Draco went first. "Wingardrium Leviosa." He said, not having used the spell for a few years. Ron grinned at the memory of class and trying to make that bloody feather float. Draco set the man in the fire place and flooed him to Dumbledore's office. But something worried Draco. Right as he had said Dumbledore's name, he thought he saw the man smile just as the green flames engulfed him. It wasn't a happy smile though. It was a devious smile. Draco said nothing as they returned to their bed. He grinned as he did so, remembering how that when he had originally set up these living arrangements with Dumbledore, the man had specified that they each have their own beds... And for the first two days, they had. But Ron spelled his bed bigger and they started to share. Every time some one came in though, he would put the bed to it's original size and make it look like they didn't share a bed.

* * *

Harry and Severus were lying in bed, naked in each others arms, conversing about random topics, finding that they saw eye to eye on most things. Snape had gotten up once to add the last ingredients to his potion, that he still couldn't tell Harry about, which bothered him, and the. He went back to Harry. And suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Both of them groaned, afraid it was Sirius again or someone else who was going to cause them trouble. They flashed on clothes and both answered the door. Forgetting to look through the peep hole, Severus opened the door to find Lucius Malfoy standing there, a worried look on his face. Harry was about to run for his wand which he was now mentally smacking himself for leaving it on the bedside table.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," He said as he stood there, frozen.

"Are sure about that, Lucius? I have known you for sometime now and most of the time, wherever you go, trouble tends to follow close behind." He said being blatantly honest.

"Severus, do you have charms set up?" He asked, referring to charms that Snape had always had in order to keep the Dark Lord from checking in on him when ever he wanted. He had always explained to Voldemort was that it was to keep enemies from checking in on him, but then again he had always been a good liar. Harry was heating up at the way he purred Severus' name. He wanted to haul off and punch him square in the face for saying it like Severus was his lover instead of Harry's. Harry wanted to take the mans hand, wrap his arms around him, something that would show the older man to back off but he knew that he had to keep them a secret especially because Malfoy was a death eater. Instantly following that thought, Harry realized that Lucius had just came here nonchalantly. Hadn't Severus been dead to the world?

"Of course." He said. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it. He didn't want to let the faithful death eater into his house, especially since the world was not yet supposed to know that he was alive. Only the teachers, Harry, and Harry's close group of friends knew he was alive. And that's how he wanted it to stay at least until he had to start his classes again, when Harry had been fully rested and prepared to defend himself because once people learned Snape was alive, death eaters would be everywhere, and Snape wouldn't be the only target.

"May I come in?" He asked nervously.

"Why should we let you in," Harry spat. "after what you did to my best friend and your own sons soul mate?"

Lucius' eyes widened. He knew that they had been dating but only because when he taken Ron, he had burst into their room to find them kissing and saw the same tonight. He had been surprised to say the least. Not only because he was in a Gryffindor room but because he had been kissing a Weasley. Though him being gay was nothing less than a shock. But after all of that, he had no idea... He had never guessed that Ron could be his soul mate, but it explained why he had been so okay with switching houses. "Please. I... I have a lot of explaining to do."

"_I don't trust him, Severus_." Harry said through their bond.

"_Neither do I, but I think we should let him in_." Snape confirmed.

"_On one condition. We don't have to act like we hate each other_." He said as he put his hand in his. Lucius saw the gesture and didn't care. He had known about Snape's prophecy and how his soul mate was the chosen one. He had never said anything and he wasn't going to, mostly because he didn't have a choice. When Snape didn't immediately pull his hand out of his, he took it as a victory and stepped aside for Lucius to come in. The blonde didn't waste time, and he rushed past Harry. He sat in the love seat across from Harry and Snape who sat on the couch.

"Severus... I need your help..." He said. Harry couldn't help but study his abnormal behavior and state of dress. Lucius Malfoy always looked like he was dressed for a meeting with Merlin himself. He would dress in pants and shoes that Harry could afford with the kind of money his parents had left him, but he saw it as a waste of money. And his hair looked like he would spend an hour on just brushing it. Harry guessed that it was how you're supposed to look when at any moment the Dark Lord could call you to his side. But none of these factors that made Lucius Malfoy who he was, were present at the moment. His shoes were scuffed and dirty, something he never saw on a Malfoy. As for the dirt, it played a part all over his wardrobe. Everything, including some parts of his hair, was dirty. Harry guessed it was soot, he must have used the floo recently. As for his behavior, the man looked paranoid. His hands were constantly moving, the motions making it look like he was washing hands. His eyes shot from Severus to Harry and then to every which way around the room, then repeat.

"What is it, Lucius?" He said seriously, refraining to tell him off, if it hadn't been for him, Harry would have never been out for four days.

"It's the Dark Lord..." he said. "He...he... I had no idea..." he was having a lot of trouble putting into words, exactly what he was trying to say. But he felt thankful that they were being so patient with him. He sighed and started over. "Let me start with an apology. I am sorry I put the both of you in danger. And as for Ron. Draco never told me he was his soul mate. And when I did find out that they were together... I never touched him... I refused and had to endure more than one Cruciatas curse."

"Why should we believe you?" Harry said through clenched teeth. "

Because..." he lifted up his left sleeve and showed him his bare arm. Harry immediately felt bad and lightened. "

_Do not believe a word he says._" Snape said through their bond, as his grip on the boys hand tightened a little.

"_But Severus, his dark mark is gone_." He answered, wanting to look Severus in the eye but knew that if he did that, Lucius would know about their silent conversation.

"_Its called a concealing potion. Harry, if he had defied Voldemort, to his face, he would not be sitting here, telling us about it. This is a set up. I need to ask you to do me a favor_."

"_Anything for you_." He said sentimentally.

Snape kind of shook his head but continued never the less. "_Pretend you trust him. Be your usual forgiving self and you forgive him for all his bad deeds._" This was beyond the favor that Harry thought he was going to ask. He thought that Severus would ask him to make a big scene and throw him out of their house... Their house... He repeated in his thoughts. He loved the way it sounded. He thought of how just a month ago... They hated each other. And now... Harry had fallen in love with him in just a short time and he almost never questioned them. Okay in the beginning he questioned them a lot, not liking them at first, considering them foreign and unknown. But then again he had always liked the unknown a little too well.

Harry mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. "_I'm gonna make him squirm first_." he said. He put on his best face. "And what about last year when you tried to kill me?" he asked.

"Harry, capture, never kill. I had no choice. At the time, he had Narcissa locked up, being tortured. Though we may not be as close as we used to be, I still love her very much, and I will go to certain extremes for my family. Had he not had Narcissa locked up, I might have acted a little differently, but I had no choice. I probably would have broken the prophecy, by trying to wrestle it out of your hands and then told the Dark Lord that you threw it. I never wanted to harm you that day."

He finished, Harry almost believing his story. Severus could tell by the way Harry's grip had loosened and he was sitting on the edge of the couch, hanging on to Lucius' every word. Snape tightened his grip and Harry looked him in the eye, not even having to Severus speak through their bond for him to be reminded of what he had said about not trusting him. Harry realized he really was too forgiving and it was something he was going to have to work on. "Theres no reason we should believe you. But because you are one of Severus' oldest friends, and since he thinks it's a good idea... We will forgive you. And help you with whatever you needed help with." Harry said with a fake smile as the man rushed to him and brought him into his arms. "May I ask what exactly that is?" He sat on the couch next to him, one hand on Harry's back, one hand on Harry's upper thigh. Harry didn't like the gesture, or the way Lucius looked at him with hungry eyes. It had been a long time since he had done anything sexual and this boy didn't look so bad. Then he remembered the boy asking him a question.

"Yes! I was wondering if maybe I could use this house as a halfway house? You know, come here when I have no other place to hide." His face twisted in nervousness as if he actually counted on their answer. Harry could feel the mans grip tighten a little on his thigh.

"Of course," Harry said. "We would love to have you." The way he said it, voiced that he was a little uncomfortable.

Lucius smiled again and once again hugged him. Harry was thankful because although the hand that was on his back stayed in place, the hand that had been on his thigh. "Thank you. I am truly grateful," He said as he let go of the boy, only to put his hand closer to Harry's clothed member. His finger came up and slightly rubbed the bulge as he and Severus continued to talk about how Severus wouldn't tolerate him coming here if someone was actually chasing him and would know where to find him, so that neither Snape nor Harry would be in any kind of danger. Harry's grip on Severus' hand got tighter as if to tell him. He felt disgusted and needed Severus to save him. Snape looked down at Harry only to catch Lucius' moving finger out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly Harry was in Snape's lap, Malfoy's hands no longer present. "May I remind you, Lucius, this is my mate not yours." He growled possessively. How dare he touch his mate. He would have ripped his throat out if Harry hadn't been in the middle of them, and had a great chance of getting hurt.

Lucius smiled wickedly and it convinced Harry that this really was a trap. A minute ago he had been shaky and paranoid and now he was making passes at him. "You never were one to share, Severus."

"Exactly. So what would make you think I would share Harry, of all things." He said as the hand Lucius couldn't see, snaked up into Harry's shirt. Harry jumped a little at the mans cold hand but soon settled into it. The blonde smiled again, and stood up. "I am afraid I must take my leave. I will show myself to the door since you two seem so comfortable." He was almost out the door when he turned and asked if they would mention all this to Draco, seeing as how he wanted to see his son without being blasted with Stupify. He rounded the corner and the door shut with a loud bang.

Harry's head started to spin as he thought of the two unbearable guests that hard darkened their doorstep all in one day. "Dear Merlin, what is it with people today? Is it something in the air? Its almost as if it's let's-see-how-badly-we-can-annoy-Severus-and-Harry day." He said, annoyed terribly by the days events.

Severus threw his head back in laughter at the boys excitement. "I understand. Today has been quite... Troubling." He said lost in thought.

"Severus, how come you were so comfortable showing your feelings for me in front of Malfoy? You said yourself not to trust him. Weren't you afraid he'd go and tell Voldemort?" He said as memory's of watching Severus die before him, still thanking Merlin and god and any other higher figure that it hadn't really been Severus.

Severus shuttered at the memory but thought that Harry deserved to know. "When Lucius and I were younger, we were the best of friends. But we didn't trust each other for the simple fact that we were Slytherins." That made Harry laugh, but he suppressed from carrying on and let him finish the story. "But it also had a lot to do with past friendships ending from disloyalty. So in order to be able to completely trust each other, we cast a Secret spell on each other. Every secret that we have told each other remains a secret between the two of us. And because we had grown so close, yes, I told him that my prophecy told me that I would be mated with the chosen one. Keep in mind that when I learned that you would be my soul mate, you weren't even born, so I had no idea it would be you."

Harry was caught up in the story. But then he caught something. "Wait! You have known since my parents died, that I was your soul mate and you weren't going to tell me?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

Harry caught something coming at him. When he looked over, he saw Snape's book which he had clearly called for, his hand out waiting for it to reach him. "I told you in the only way I could." He said holding the book out to him. He knew that it couldn't have been coincidental that the book resembled his life so much. "

You told me you wrote this because you were short on money?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Snape smiled and rolled his eyes. "That's because I wanted you to figure it out on your own. No offense Harry, but my mothers side of the family is one of the richest of the pure bloods. I don't see how I could ever be short on money. Especially since I only buy necessities. I don't know how many times I flashed that book in your face in third year. I "read" it every day, and would walk by you in the great hall, the cover turned towards you. And for Merlin's sake, I don't know how many times you sorted it into my book shelves in my classroom during detention."

Harry dug through his memories in third year and remembered exactly all that Severus was telling him. "But you thought this was a lust spell too." He said, confused.

Severus nodded. "That's because I really did think that's what it was at first. I had never known soul mates to be able to share dreams, and it surprised me that we did so, you cooped up in a tower and me in the dungeons. It didn't seem possible, yet every night proved me wrong." He said, looking deeply into the boy's eyes. "And besides, how do you think you would have reacted? You didn't have the dreams until this year, and if I had told you any where between your first through fifth year, you would have called me a pedophile and ran to Dumbledore." He said teasingly.

"Noooo." Harry said elongating the word no, shaking his head, which made Severus laugh. "I told you, I started to fall in love with you during our late night occlumency lessons. And besides, Dumbledore was barely around for me to tell him anything last year."

Snape heaved a laugh. "Speaking of the old coot, i have to go to his office." He moved to get up but Harry didn't move. "Harry, please let me up."

"What's the password?" He asked seductively and Severus smiled.

"We'll continue later." He whispered in Harry's ear.

"Well actually I wanted a kiss. But I guess that will do..." He said with a fake pout. Severus pinched the boy's chin lightly between his thumb and pointer finger, and kissed him. His emerald eyes shone with a smile. "Password accepted." He said and he got off of the mans lap.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," He said and said Dumbledore's office and was engulfed in green flame. "And I'll be waiting for you." He said to himself as he moved to get off the couch, and went to work.

* * *

Severus arrived and was about to step out of the fire place, but instead, hid in the rounded crook of it so that he couldn't be seen, surprised that no one had seen the green flash of light. The office was completely different since the last time he had been here and that was only a few days ago. There was what looked like a round table discussion, much like the ones at death eater meetings. After coming to that conclusion, he realized that that's exactly what this was. There was no Dumbledore, no Voldemort, no wormtail... And a few others. Why would death eaters have called a meeting in Dumbledore's office of all places and without Voldemort? "He will come back tonight." he heard someone say and it sounded like Crabbe. "The Dark Lord has more than one enemy... He'll use that old man as the enemy this time... And when the blood is taken," He could almost see the man smile even though Crabbe wasn't facing him. "They will take it all. The Dark Lord shall return stronger than ever, and with the famous Albus Dumbledore out of his way, he'll finally take down Potter." They all laughed evilly, just as Lucius walked in.

They all stopped and looked at him. His smile was just as evil as the death eaters' laughter. "They chewed up every word. Both trust me, we attack at midnight. It will be perfect. Our lord will have his power and neither of them will expect it." The table cheered, Bellatrix always the loudest and high pitched. Severus pulled out his wand and flicked it towards the largest window in the room. The window burst open, surprising everyone except Snape. The loud combination of wind, heavy rain, thunder, and the screams as people tried to close the window, allowed Severus to apparate down to Minerva's room.

He appeared in her room with a gush of wind. She was sitting in a chair, reading in what looked to be her idea of pajamas. She felt a wind and a presence and looked up where Snape was standing. "Severus? What are you doing here?" She asked, finding it odd for the man to see her in anything other than her normal dress.

"Minerva, they're here, in the castle. In Dumbledore's office. I don't know how they got in but from what I understood, he is doing the same spell he did in the graveyard, only this time they are using Albus' blood. Voldemort will be with them. They are coming for Harry at midnight. I am sorry, but you are going to have to do this on your own, and no doubt they will raid the entire school looking for information. I am taking a few selective students with me, for they know too much to be put under interrogation. I will send you letters in discreet ways of what we are up to, so watch for them."

He turned to leave but she stopped him. "Severus, you can't leave and then take students with you. I don't even know who they are. Besides. It is supposed to fall to you if something should happen to Albus. You're who he picked." She said, as if Severus didn't always know that.

Severus sighed. This was taking a lot longer than he wanted it to. "I know, and that's why I already had it planned that if something should happen to me you are responsible and I know you are more than capable. I have to leave but watch for my letters." He was about to walk to his room which was just a couple of doors down, but decided it best if he apparated since someone could be out there. When he got to his room. Harry was sitting on the couch. A dinner that looked wondrous, steamed on the table. Harry looked up and smiled at the man. He felt almost sorry for what he was about to say. "Harry. We're leaving."

* * *

**AN2: So... what did you think? Lol. So I am taking a because I am going to be having a weekly post date, like TV shows and new episodes. The choices are, every Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday. Please tell me, it is crucial! Oh and I have one more thing to say (other than the fact that I am really talkative) I am not 24 or what ever age my friend said to you guys. I am also not married, nor do I have a daughter. My friend thought it would be a funny joke -rolls eyes- I am actually, only 15, so the reason for a lot of late chapters is because of my homework. -_- You can thank my teachers for that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. We're Leaving 2

Harry felt so proud of himself. He had made a wonderful chicken dinner for him and Severus. Granted he had used magic to actually cook the food but he thought his mate would understand since he had a very small time frame to work with until Severus was due back. There was a sudden gust of wind and Harry was immediately confused, there were no windows in Snape's quarters. He looked up and saw Severus standing there. He smiled. He was about to say something but Snape spoke up first. "Harry. We're leaving."

Harry's face dropped. He wouldn't have minded going anywhere with Severus, but his tone implied that they might not be coming back nor would this be a fun trip. "What? why?"

Snape felt a pang in his heart. He felt extremely guilty because he was about to take Harry away from his sort of normal life at the moment, to a one where they would constantly be on the run. At least he would have his friends. "There's no time to explain," he said as he got a bag off the coat hanger. "Wand everyone. Tell them to be ready in an hour and to pack everything they have at Hogwarts. A simple Expansion spell is something they should all know. Quickly Harry." he said as the boy bounced up from the couch and went for his wand. He knew what was happening and he knew that this might be the last time he ever saw their quarters. Severus looked at his book shelf. "I'm mad!" he said to himself. He stood in the middle of his quarters and muttered a long winded spell. Every book in the apartment that belonged to him, all his potions ingredients, two cauldrons, and all potion books flew into the bag. Once again he thanked Merlin he wasn't muggle or even squib because he wouldn't be able to survive without magic. He walked in on Harry who was emptying things out of both their dressers. He was throwing things on their bed in a huff. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Harry." He breathed quietly but he knew he had heard him. "Harry." He said a little louder but the boy just kept emptying things. Going around him to move on to the next thing. Snape stopped him. "Harry stop!" He yelled, trying to talk to him, but Harry wouldn't let him.

"You don't understand, Severus! I am happy! Finally, I am happy. And he always ruins everything! I can't have one moment without my life being threatened and now he is putting all of us in danger!" He stood there looking down at the floor. "Maybe... Maybe we should go without each other. It makes sense and I only want to keep you from danger." He said as he finally looked up at the man, his tears flowing like a water fall.

Severus backed away and looked at the person before him. This was quite like him. Always trying to put his friends and family before himself but he never saw that when he did that it was selfish. He always put himself in danger it would be completely selfish for him to be taken away from him or any of the boys' friends. "Is that what you want? Do you want us to go our separate ways and possibly never see each other ever again?"

"No. Of course that's not what I want... But they'll find us if we're together..." He said, wanting to get closer to the man but knew that if he did he would never convince him. "Harry, what is this really about? You know for a fact that we are stronger together. And I also know you know that we risk them finding us even if we split up. Why don't you want me with—" he was now in front of Harry, their chests touching, he having moved closer.

"You don't understand, Severus!" He repeated, his hands balling into fists. "I can't lose you again!" Anger filled his face, but it was starting to lighten. "I have already watched you die once. Please don't make me relive it." He said, whispering the last line.

Finally. Finally Severus understood. They had never talked much about what had happened in the woods. There was no inkling of proof that he had emotionally scarred Harry until now. They would need to talk about this but not now. Their time was slim. "Harry, I love you, but you have to learn, not everything is about you." He said. Harry grinned a little, he sounded like classroom Snape. "You may not be able to watch me die, but I couldn't handle feeling you die through our bond and knowing that if I had been with you, you would be alive. Please don't make me live that." Severus whispered, there faces so close that Harry only had to stand up straight and their lips crashed together with force.

"I love you, Severus," He said with a smile.

"You're ridiculous. We just argued in a circle! And now we still have the same plan. You might as well have just kept your mouth shut. And now, since your dramatic moment is over, can we please continue packing?" Harry smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Draco rushed around in his and Ron's bedroom. He had sent Ron down to the kitchens to pack food. Granted the things they ate were mostly home made, or wand made, there was still a lot of things they could use and knowing Ron's appetite he would pack anything and everything he could see. Draco pulled out a water bottle that was metal and had an unscrew-able cap that was shaped like a snake. He had drank a healing potion out of it when Buckbeak had bitten him. He had asked Madame Pomfrey if he could keep it and she had let him. He pointed his wand and quickly duplicated it so that instead of one bottle there was now eight. He traced a name on each bottle, the letters flashed and were practically burned into bottles as if he had branded them. It was almost as if he knew this day was going to come. He had been ready for this a few weeks after he had started becoming friends with the group of Gryffindors. He knew that some day, the boy-who-lived, might cause him a little chaos. But he didn't care. It wasn't as if he was one of those friends who abandoned a person when something difficult came along even though that was definitely a Slytherin trait. But he realized he wasn't a Slytherin anymore. He was a Gryffindor and he was proud to be one. Ron entered the room, bag in hand. Ron leaned over Draco as he packed. He rested his chin on the blondes' shoulder, his arms locked around his waist, swaying only slightly, back and forth. Draco smiled and leaned back a little but continued to transfer clothes and items from their bed to their bag.

"Draco? Will you promise me something?"

"What?" He said, savoring the moment as he did when ever Ron held him like this.

"No matter what happens from now until we get back, promise me that no matter what happens, we will be together, by each others side." He said. Ron felt like this "trip" was going to be dangerous and things were going to be very unexpected. But what he did expect was to have his mate with him until the day they died. And he didn't want to lose him on this trip.

Draco turned around to face him. He could hear Ron's thoughts loud and clear. "I promise you that I will stand by your side, no matter what happens. And no matter how dire the situation may be, I will never stop fighting." He said, knowing that that was the answer he had really been looking for. Ron wanted to make sure that even if Draco was on the brink of death, he would still fight if it meant a life with him.

"Thank you." He whispered and brought Draco into a hug. They stayed there like that for a little while, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Luna? Where is your book of creatures? I thought you left it on the bed." Hermione said as she packed their things, Luna having brought her things to Hermione's room so that they could share bags. "

No I just threw it in the bag." She said as she was emptying Hermione's drawers.

Hermione looked into the bag, it having the same appeal as a black abyss. "Accio: Book of Creatures." Hermione waited for the book to pop out of the bag but instead shot up out of the food bag and landed on the bed. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend was ditzy sometimes but she liked her anyway.

"Only a little, but I think it's more fun." She said, reading Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione kind of scolded herself. She kept forgetting to take off that bloody communication spell she had cast on them when the plan to save Ron was put in action. Hermione transferred the book and they were almost done packing. "Luna? Can you come here please?" She asked as she finished the last of the packing. Luna came closer and before she knew it Hermione's lips smothered hers. The blonde closed her eyes and kissed back. They separated minutes later, breathless. "I don't know when the next time I'm going to be able to do that will be." She explained before Luna could ask. Luna could see the fear in her lovers eyes.

"Hermione, we will be fine. Everything will be fine, I am sure of it. Luna prophesied as she pushed a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"But how do you know?" She asked. It's true. Hermione was terribly frightened. And she guessed she let it show if Luna had seen it. She didn't know what to expect, nor did she know if she would ever see Hogwarts again. It was like her home away from home... Home... She started to think of her parents. They didn't know. Oh they would be so worried when the school year ended and she wasn't on the platform to meet them.

"Because we're going to be together. All of us are extremely capable wizards and witches. But you know as well as I do, we will all stand stronger, together." Once again, the blonde was right. All of them were very powerful, but they were nothing without each other. It was like a Quidditch team, everyone can be great at one thing but they will fail if they don't have everyone.

* * *

"Don't you think people will realize if we go missing?" Fred asked, always being the cautious one. George was sitting in a wing backed chair in their room, near the fire. Fred was sitting on George's lap as if riding a horse side saddle. His arms were around George's neck. They were relaxing before the needed to leave. They had packed everything including food.

"It doesn't really matter, spearmint. I mean, the only reason we are here is to learn more useful spells before we open up the shop. We were free to leave when we wanted anyway."

"Even worse! No one will know if we die." He said dramatically and George laughed at him.

"Fred, darling, we'll be fine." He said, trying to calm Fred down.

"But how do you know?" Fred whispered.

George's smile fell. "The truth is that I don't know. But it doesn't mean I can't think that it will be, because I have this feeling that we will all be okay. I can feel it."

Fred rolled his eyes with a smile. "Who are you Trelawney?" He teased. "Crazy." They said together and laughed.

* * *

The hour had passed and the clock struck ten as they stood in a small circle, nervous. "I bet you are wondering why I asked Harry to call you all here tonight." they all nodded. "Earlier tonight, Draco's father came to our apartment and apologizing, saying he was no longer involved with the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, when I had taken a trip to Dumbledore's office, I saw a death eater meeting and Lucius was there. And they planned to take Harry and kill him. None of you can stay here because they will raid the castle, but you guys all know that Harry has been in the school." They all nodded and there was an awkward silence.

Hermione spoke, changing the subject. "Who packed food?" She asked and everyone including Luna raised their hand, even though Hermione already knew that. The group laughed at the fact that everyone thought alike.

"And who thought to put a non perishing spell on the food?" Snape asked, his hand in Harry's since they apparated to the chamber. Hermione and Luna were the only ones to raise their hands. Snape rolled his eyes and cast the spell on the other bags. "Now. I know we may not like it, but we are going to have to split up." He said and watched as everyone got closer to their partners and Snape rolled his eyes once again. "Don't worry you silly adolescents, I will not be splitting up couples." He explained and they all sighed in gratitude. "But before I say any thing else. Harry, Luna, Draco, Ron; your wands." He said, holding out his hand.

"You may be my godfather but you're insane." Draco voiced.

"You may be my god son, but you are still only sixteen."

"And I have already turned seventeen." Hermione informed. "So I no longer have the trace."

Luna handed her wand to Snape. Ron, Draco, and Harry doing the same. "Now as I was saying. We will need to split up. Hermione and Luna will go with Fred and George, you will need their smarts. Do you have that tent I helped you make in fourth year?" He asked and Hermione nodded. "Good. Draco and Ron will come with Harry and I." He said as he handed George and Fred a map, along with Luna's wand, and every time their group moved to a new area it would show up on the map and Severus' map did the same.

"Snape?" Fred spoke confused. "You said that the death eaters were in Dumbledore's office... So where was Dumbledore?"

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore was taken." The group gasped and Harry felt kind of betrayed. He should have told him. "They... I heard Crabbe's father say that they will be taking all of his blood... I am pretty sure they are going to do the same spell they did with Harry's blood in the grave yard."

"Severus. How could you not tell me? If that's the way our relationship is going to be then we are through! Soul mate bond or not!" He said, throwing Severus's hand down as if it burned him. Suddenly he ran and he was headed for the exit of the chamber. "Everyone else get going." He handed their map to Draco. "Ron and Draco, go to the first place I circled. We will meet you there." He said and rushed after Harry.

* * *

Severus had searched for Harry and had very little luck finding him. He had searched their room, Hagrids hut, the Astronomy tower, but finally realized where to go. He arrived at the Quidditch field, later than he wanted, it was almost midnight. When he got to the top of the Gryffindor audience tower, he saw Harry sitting there. He sat next to the boy and put his hand on his mates back. "Don't touch me." He said and moved away from Snape. "How dare you. You called me selfish but that was beyond selfish. You should have told me." He said, practically shouting, tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry, I didn't tell you because you would go after Dumbledore. We don't have a clue where he is and if you go after him, you could be killed. And it will all have been a waste because he is dead, Harry." He said as he moved closer Harry. The boy let him because he realized, while being up here, just how badly he needed to be close to Severus.

"You don't know that—" He tried, but Snape cut him off.

"But I do. They said they were going to take all of his blood. And when Voldemort has been trying to kill someone for so long. He wastes no time in doing so. Harry, Dumbledore is a very strong wizard, but if he got captured, then he had no chance of surviving. I am sorry." The boys, tears fell faster as he leaned against Snape. Suddenly he say a light flash. It was green. He knew the spell and knew it must have been past twelve. They would be searching the grounds at any moment. Another light flashed and a replica of the dark mark out lined the clouds. Snape started to get nervous. He had expected to have been gone by now.

"He just can't be dead." The boy sobbed.

"Harry—" He said, shaking him to get his attention, but Harry cut him off.

"I know. It won't do me any good to be in denial. But... I just can't believe it..."

"No, Harry," he said as he shook him to try and get him up, harder this time.

"What Severus? What are you trying to tell me?" Harry asked his mate, completely forgiven him by now and confused as to what Snape was trying to tell him.

"We have to leave." Harry rolled his eyes. Couldn't Severus let him have one moment of peace?

"I know. And I am sorry I was so rotten to you. Maybe I can... Make it up to you." He smiled seductively. He was trying to forget about Dumbledore for now. He just wanted something to take his mind off it and he knew Severus' kiss would do the trick. This time Snape rolled his eyes. The boys' moods changed so fast he could hardly keep up. Harry tried to climb on Snape but he stopped him.

"Harry would you please listen to me?"

"What Severus? What is so important?" He asked, unsure of what his problem was.

"Will you take your bloody eyes off me for five seconds and look at your surroundings." He said as he pointed to the sky. Harry looked up at the sky and saw the dark mark and immediately felt stupid. Severus had been trying to tell him. Harry suddenly heard a loud high pitched scream and he could tell it was Bellatrix. Snape grabbed his hand. "We have to go." He said as he got up and sped down the tower stairs, Harry in tow. Harry felt the familiar feel of apparating and instantly they were in a forest. Harry noticed different plants he remembered from herbology, not to mention different ingredients he recognized from Snape's personal lab. There was a small tent that was a few yards away. Snape gave him a small kiss on the head. "Go on. I will be in in a minute." He said and pointed toward the tent. Harry nodded and walked towards the tent. When he got inside he marveled at the sight. You couldn't even tell it was a tent. The walls were wooden, mahogany. And there were stairs that went up to what looked like a second floor. He looked to the right and saw a bathroom and to the left, a kitchen. He just stood there and marveled. He didn't know where to start to go but he didn't have to. He felt a hand slip into his and he saw Severus. "Marvelous isn't it. When I was your age... I ran away from home... I made this a week after I was found, knowing that of I was ever on the run again, it would never be as bad as the first." He pulled Harry towards the living room which had a couch and a love seat, but other than that, it was pretty plain. Harry looked over and saw Draco and Ron, arms locked around each other in a heated kiss.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Harry said and Snape grinned at him as he sat down on the love seat and Harry sat on his lap. The position was almost expected, so whenever Snape sat down, Harry sat on his lap. The two didn't flinch or make an effort to part. Instead they ignored Harry and went on. Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, You'd think they're newly weds." Harry said jokingly.

"Well we might as well be. Ron just purposed." Draco said with a wicked smile on his face. There was a silence and Harry and Snape's faces fell. There was a sudden out burst of laughter. "Oh you two are so easy to fool!" He said, and Ron laughed.

"That's not funny Draco!" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"I found it pretty funny." Ron said still grinning from ear to ear. He loved the reaction Draco had gotten out of the both of them.

"No one asked you." Harry and Severus said together and Snape chuckled as the rest of them laughed together. "Well, it is late, we should all get some rest. Oh, Ron and Draco. I beg of you to keep the... Noise to a minimum, seeing as how our rooms are right next to each other." He quirked and eyebrow at both of them. Ron blushed but Draco just smirked and nodded.

* * *

Once Harry and Severus were inside his room he cast a silencing charm on their room. There was no noise going out and thankfully none coming in. Harry grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. "Honestly Harry, at my age it's hard to keep up with you." He said. But kissed the boy anyway.

"I think you're doing just fine." He said and snuggled into Snape. "Mm. I feel so safe in your arms." Harry said. "I always have..."

"You have, have you?" Severus teased but felt happy. He was glad that he felt safe in his arms. He wouldn't want it any other way. Harry nodded. "Do you remember my third year?"

"How could I forget the year you dared to attack me?" He asked with a smile on his face. Harry laughed.

"Sorry about that. But anyway. When you were trying to protect all three of us, your arms around us, I felt safe, as if you were mostly trying to protect me."

"Mm, I might have been. I never wanted you to be hurt. You don't know how biased I could have been over the years. I have always loved you. Though the love I felt for you in first and second year was not sexual. Though third year..." Harry laughed at the man.

"Yes. Third year was especially better for me. That was the year I grew in more than one place. My voice got deeper. That was also the year I realized I didn't fancy witches." Severus smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you decided sooner rather than later." He said and attempted to give Harry a small kiss but the teen pulled him closer and their kiss instantly became heated. Harry slipped inside Severus' mouth and the older man moaned into the kiss and the both became more relaxed than they had been in the past hour and a half. His hands slipped inside Harry's shirt. Harry immediately reached for the bedside table, as if they were home and his wand would be there. He groaned.

"Harry, it is okay to do things the muggle way sometimes." He said with a smile and Harry rolled his eyes. He slipped his own shirt over his head and Severus followed leaving both of them naked from the waist up. Harry ran his fingers over his chest.

"How did you get all your muscles?" He asked, a smile from ear to ear.

"Chasing after students. Mostly you." He joked. Harry remembered the way he would come at him. The way he walked.

"I have always loved the way you walked." He blurted.

"The way I walk?" Snape asked. As he started to take off his pants. He didn't care where they were, he was going to sleep how he always did, and Harry was doing the same, talking at the same time.

"Not just the way you walk, the way you move in general. It's always so precise and deliberate. I love it. I never stopped watching you all through fifth year." He admitted. Hunger in his eyes.

Snape chuckled and kissed the boy again. "Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." He said and Harry smiled. Harry started to trail kisses down his chest. Snape wrapped the blanket around them. "Go to sleep." He said. And pulled the boy closer.

Harry intertwined their legs. "Thank you, Severus." He said as his eyes closed. "For what?"

"For always protecting me..." He said as he drifted off to sleep. Severus smiled and kissed the top of the boys head.

"You're welcome." He said and Harry moved closer. Severus closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, no doubt that Harry would draw him into his dreams.


	19. Irrelevant But Important

"Fred... What is that?" George said as he woke up to a series of cracks and tremors that felt like earth quakes. And although there were no windows, he could tell it was dark out from the lack of light, he saw flashes of all colors but flinched when he saw a green flash. There was no doubt that someone had cast the most unforgivable Unforgivable. He felt to the left of him and Fred wasn't there. "Fred?" He called out and grabbed his wand off the bed side table. He held his wand at the ready but the ground shook again and he fell over.

Luna ran over and helped him up. "George. People are outside. Come quickly. I think they're death eaters."

He ran ahead of Luna, his fear the Fred could be outside confirmed, and to the opening of the tent. As soon as he was outside of the tent, he rolled on the ground, dodging a spell. He didn't recognize the two people that were standing in the forest sending spells that George didn't even know. He blocked the best he could but had to to duck more than once. He looked over to see Fred and Hermione casting spells from behind a wall. He blocked another spell as he jumped behind the wall just as green sparks flew out of his attackers wand. He just managed to get behind the wall as the watched the sparks hit a nearby tree. "Bloody hell. Death eaters?" He asked as a spell hit the wall and he covered his head from debris.

"Pretty sure of it." Fred said as he cast another spell. It hit one of the death eaters and sent him flying across the forest.

"How did they find us?" George asked as he sent a body binding spell over but it was blocked.

"I had a theory that they would. We left from the chamber. It's the one part of the school that Voldemort might as well own. When we apparated from there... there's always a trail of magic that can be followed when you apparate... they must have tracked us through the magic... I have yet to learn how to close the trail." She said as their wall crumbled but Hermione rebuilt it in a matter of seconds.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Fred and George cast at the remaining death eater and he fell, only being able to block one. There was silence in the forest and they knew they would have to leave immediately. They came from behind the wall and Luna ran to Hermione, having been watching from the tent.

"Thank Merlin you're alright." She said and kissed her.

Fred and George walked over to the two death eaters who looked at them through their masks with hatred. "Obliviate." They said. They erased their memories so badly that they couldn't even remember who they were. They probably had the mental capacity of a new born. "They won't be needing these." George said with a smile ad he took both of their wands.

"What are you doing, George?" Fred asked.

"Think of them as souveneirs. One for me," He said as he handed one of them to Fred. "And one for you." Fred smiled and took the wand.

"We have to change locations." Hermione said.

"Where do you suppose we go?" Fred asked. "If none of us know how to close the trail, they will find us, because sooner or later, they will come looking for them." He said pointing at the two death eaters.

"I hadn't planned on doing so this soon... But we are going to have to apparate to Snape and the others. At least from there we'll be able to get a fresh start. Snape must know how to close the trail." They all nodded and went to look on the map.

* * *

"Ron..." Draco breathed heavily. He and Ron were completely naked after waking up from a very sexually intense dream. Ron had his mouth clamped down on the blondes' neck and was grinding their cocks together.

"Drake...Mmmmmm,'' Ron moaned into a kiss that was planted on his lips. His hands were running up and down his mates thin but firm body. Though he had no reason to talk, his body was the same way. Draco rolled to the side, Ron rolling on top of him

"Ti amo," Draco whispered and Ron looked befuddled.

"What?" He said. Draco panicked. There was a knock on their door, which still amazed Draco to no end that there were doors inside a tent, and Draco sighed in relief. "You have got to be joking." Ron said. The knocking got louder and they got off of each other.

"All right, all right. We'll be there in a second." He said as Ron dug around for their robes. Luckily finding them quickly. The knock got louder and more deliberate. "What do you- Hermione? Luna? What are you doing here?" He asked as he whipped the door open to find the the two girls standing there.

"More importantly, what were you doing? Never mind don't answer that." Hermione said as she tried to wipe the image from her thoughts.

Draco smiled wickedly. "Careful, Hermione. Or next time I will give you a play by play." Ron laughed from the bed. By now he was used to it after one night, Draco explained in great detail what his biggest fantasy was.

They both shuttered. "Why are you two here anyway? And where are Fred and George?" Suddenly there were a series of whistles and catcalls.

Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes."Waking Harry and Snape." They said together.

Harry and Snape were not completely naked, they still had their shorts on, but that was it. Harry heard whistles and cat calls and imagined they were coming from Draco but when he looked up and saw the twins standing there he didn't understand why they were there but before he could ask, he finally realized why exactly what all the fuss was about. It seemed that while they were asleep, the blanket had fallen off of them. "Severus, wake up." He said, shaking him.

Severus opened his eyes. "What is it?" He asked, Harry getting lost in thought after the mans cool breath hit his face.

"We're being watched." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Harry thought the only way to tell him was to show him. He snuggled closer and kissed the man. Whistles followed and Snape looked up. Harry noticed that not only were the twins there, but everyone else as well.

"I knew I should have cast a stronger locking spell." He said. He reached under the pillow and grabbed his wand. He spelled the door shut. He locked the door and put his wand back under the bed. "Much better." He said and kissed Harry on the lips.

He pulled away to go back to sleep but Harry put his hand on the back of his neck. "Not yet." He whispered. And put his lips back on his. The kiss was gentle but enticing. Harry moved his lips away, connecting their foreheads, only to rejoin again with the same gentleness. Snape could barely feel the boy. He pressed his lips down harder. It had been so long since they'd kissed like this. It was like having their first kiss over again.

"Aaawwww." They heard and both groaned. They looked over and from what they saw, one of them had put their foot in the door. "All right. You two, meet us in the living room in five minutes." Draco said and shut the door.

"Why is it that we almost never have privacy?" Severus asked rhetorically. Minutes past and they were all down stairs, Harry and Severus sitting on the floor, both liking it better, mirrored by Draco and Ron. Severus had already closed their trail. "Accio: The History of Apparating." He said to the bag. A book popped out and Snape caught it. "Here, Hermione. This should teach you how to close your trail. I'm afraid it's not something I can show you. And as for those two. They should know it, seeing as how when I substituted for their particular class last year in Simple Spells, I set an essay on Apparating." He said and quirked an eye brow at the twins who said nothing.

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you, Snape." She said and Harry thanked Merlin that only he was allowed to call him Severus. He didn't think it would sound right on anyone elses lips. He wondered if his mate felt the same way, seeing as how most of the time when he heard his name, Harry was moaning it or saying of seductively.

"_Extremely correct_." He said through their bond. And Harry smiled at him.

"Snape? Are you listening?"

"What did you say?" He said ripping his eyes from Harry and to Draco.

"I asked if you have any idea as to what they are going to do now?" He asked.

"I am not going to lie, be thankful I took all of you. If I hadn't, you would probably be in class, death eaters watching your every move for some kind of information about Harry. Unless some how, Minerva managed to drive them off." He said.

"Harry? Do you still have the Marauders map?" Fred asked.

"Yes, it's in the bag next to you." He said. Fred reached next to him and pulled out the map, it being right on top. He kneeled down in the floor and opened it, spreading it across the table. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map quickly showed Hogwarts and all who were in it.

"So that's how you make it work." Severus said, referring to third year when it insulted him. Harry laughed and looked at it, immediately finding their room. Their room was empty, which was surprising. They looked at the Headmaster's office and saw Professor McGonagall pacing. "There doesn't seem to be any death eater names on the list. Minerva must have called the order as soon as I left her room," Severus informed. Suddenly there was a flapping noise and Dumbledore's phoenix flew into the tent.

"Fawkes!" Harry spoke. And rushed to the bird. "How'd he get past our charms?" Hermione asked.

"The only answer I have is that, he is Dumbledore's bird. He has no restrictions." Harry said, reminding himself once again of Dumbledore.

"There's a letter." Luna said, addressing the obvious.

"Well go on Harry read it." Ron said. Harry's hands were shaking. He didn't see how he could receive a letter from Dumbledore... But did he he really want to read it?

"Harry, you don't have to read it if you don't want to." Hermione said as she noticed his shaky hands. He handed it to Severus who was quietly staring off into space, obviously lost in thought.

"Severus..." Harry whispered and the man practically snapped to attention. "Will you read it out loud for me?" Severus looked at him, reading his features, then nodded. He opened the letter with care as not to rip it, it being Harry's letter, not his.

"To Harry,

If you are reading this I am most likely dead. I apologize for leaving you alone at this point in the war. I must admit that was one of my motives behind rooming you with Severus. Though I feel that by now, or some time in the future you will realize another one of my motives. In the summer, when I told you about the horcruxes I had only known about five;

The locket that Severus helped me find

The crown

The Diadem

The diary you destroyed

The ring

Unfortunately, only the diary has been destroyed, and I only know of one other Horcrux, which you will need to talk to Severus about. Once again I apologize for leaving you with such little help. I'm afraid that not only will you have find and destroy the Horcruxes I have listed, but you will have to do the same with the others. The school is a good place. Search Hogwarts and let your magic and feeling express.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I have left Fawkes to you.

Harry stroked the birds feathers. He sat back down next to Severus, the bird on his arm. The phoenix jumped of his arm and landed on the floor. "Hedwig probably won't fancy you." He said. "Severus, what did Dumbledore mean, there was another Horcrux that I would need to talk to you about?" He said, truthfully curious and not at all mad that Severus knew something he didn't.

Why did Harry have to make him read it out loud? "I think maybe this is something you and I should talk about alone." He whispered. Harry was about to object and tell him of how anything he had to say could be said in front of his friends. But Severus leaned in, his lips grazing Harry's ear. "Trust me." Suddenly Harry's breath was gone, so he nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to find all of these Horcruxes?" Draco asked as if he hadn't seen the gesture between Harry and Snape.

"The Diadem, The ring, and the crown are all in the school. Well they were. I have no idea as to whether or not Voldemort has taken them out of the school. It's most likely, but there's always a chance. As for the locket, Dumbledore was the last to have it. It could be anywhere." Snape informed.

"Knowing Dumbledore, it will be in plain sight, yet hidden at the same time. It'll be somewhere Voldemort will least expect it but somewhere we have seen alot of. Where did we spend most of our time through out our years?" Hermione said as she desperately tried to think like Dumbledore.

"The common room." George suggested.

"The Quidditch pitch." Draco voiced.

"Detention." That was Snape.

"The hospital wing." Harry said and they all chuckled.

"We did seem to spend a fair amount of time there, didn't we?" Ron said.

"And most of the time, I was supplying the healing potions." Snape said. Harry's and his fingers intertwined. "Not that I minded."

"That may be a possibility, but we need more than one option." Hermione said, getting back on topic.

"The great hall." Luna said.

"The Hogwarts Express." Fred said.

"Why don't we all finish this conversation when we've gotten some sleep?" Snape suggested as he caught more than one of them dozing off to sleep, Harry being the worst as he leaned up against Snape. And why don't you four stay here?" He said as he waved his wand and the tent extended to add two more rooms.

"Fawkes, go back to Hohwarts... Wait in the headmasters office until McGonagall tells you other wise." He said, knowing the bird to be able to take orders. The bird chirped and flew away. One by one, they all said good night and shuffled to bed.

* * *

When Harry awoke, He was curled up in his mates arms, looking up at him. He started to trail kisses all over the mans bare chest. Once again it was a gesture almost expected. Snape pulled him closer and smiled. "Good morning." Harry said nothing. "What's the matter?" Harry finally gave a small smile but rested his head against Severus's chest so that he couldn't see face.

"Nothing."

"Harry, I think I know you well enough by now. I know you're lying. Is this about the Horcruxes?"

"I told you I was fine, Severus. I wasn't lying. I guess I'm just more than a little lost in thought." He lied as he shielded his mind from his lover. He smiled lightly, thinking might convince the man. Severus tried to look into Harry's mind and found it blocked. He looked past his mates fake smile and could tell that something was bothering Harry... Who was doing an excellent job at concealing it. Of course Severus could see past his smile, but had he been any other person, he probably would have been fooled. But he chose to leave it alone. If Harry truley needed to talk to him he would. Snape put on a smile that was just as fake as Harry's. But Severus dropped it and pretended to be none the wiser. He trusted Harry and he knew that somethings were uncomfortable to share. If Harry truley needed to talk to him then he would.

"All right Harry. As long as I am the first one you come to talk to should you have a problem." He said and kissed the boys forehead.

"Of course Severus... But... I uuuhh... I was thinking of something." Harry said seriously and broodingly as if they might fight over this subject.

"Yes?"

Harry leaned in closer. "How do you like the name Harry Snape? I personally love it." He said seriously but with a joking tone. Snape rolled his eyes and Harry started laughing.

"This is what I get for being soul mated to a hormone crazed teenager. Why were the fates so cruel?" He said dramatically.

"Oh stop it Sev, you like being my soul mate. I might as well be your bitch. At your beckon call." Harry smirked at the man with narrow eyes.

Snape couldn't help but laugh at the abruptness of his words. "Sev?" He asked catching the nick name.

"It's easier to say during sex. Moaning Severus is just a mouthful but Sev is short cute and more to the point."

"I think the only thing that is to the point right now is you." He said with a raised eyebrow. "It's as if some one slipped you Verituserum." Harry did realize he was being a little direct in his efforts to make the man think there was nothing wrong with him.

"I just don't get easily embarrassed with you anymore." He lied and Severus caught that one.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you the last time we made love, I am no god Harry you should stop thinking of me as one." The man said, not feeling awkward in the slightest. Harry blushed a scarlet. "You're too easy." He said, kissing him.

* * *

Ron was asleep as Draco stroked his naked body. When they came back to bed, they had finished what Hermione and Luna interrupted. They fell asleep, naked, in each others arms. Ron's face was facing Draco and he was looking at his face while he slept. He looked so serene and peaceful. But he was still beautiful. The blonde brought his hand up and started ti stroke his lovers cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on his lips, as not to wake him. He thought back to earlier, right before Hermione and Luna had interrupted. In a way he was glad they did. "Ti amo," he whispered. It was Italian. He had learned Italian when his parents had a lot of business in Italy. Well he didn't actually know the full language, but he knew how to say a select few phrases and comments. He knew how to say I love you. He was more than thankful that some how his words had come out in Italian instead of English And more so that Ron didn't speak a bit of the language. He didn't know what he would have done if the words had come out as they were thought. Would Ron have rejected him? Or would he have said it back? Either way, it was too early in their relationship to tell one another of love even if they were soul mates. He smiled. No he wouldn't be telling him for quite some time... or at least until Ron said it first. He shook Ron's shoulder. "Ron... Ron wake up!" He said climbing on top of him and crashing his lips over Ron's. It only took a few seconds for the red head to rest his hands on Draco's hips and press into the kiss.

He smiled up at his mate when the kiss was broken. "Well good morning to you too."

Draco smiled back. "I wanted you to wake up."

"I can plainly see that." He answered and they both laughed.

"Alright, up you. It's time for a shower."

"Are you coming with me this time?"

"I think I will." Hours later they were all packed up and ready to go.

* * *

"The next place we are going is a little more special," he said. They all joined hands and apparated together. When they arrived out side a giant mansion in Paris, Snape immediately made sure everyone was okay, as it was very dangerous to apparate with more than two people.

"Sev, where are we?"

He smiled. "We are at the mansion of Potter-Snape." He said and gestured towards the mansion.

"What?" They all questioned.

"About a year after Harry was born, by accident of course, I went through all the estates that the Snape family owned, making sure my father hadn't sold any like he had always threatened. And I found a shared estate. Not only did this mansion belong to a Snape, it belonged to a Potter. It seems that two of our ancestors, both male, had fallen in love and built this place. It was a surprise even for me. I thought I had known all of my families secrets until I found this place."

"Oh, Severus, what's it like inside?" He asked and at that Snape frowned.

"I'm afraid I do not know. When my ancestor died, the key to the estate was handed down to the Potter side of the family. And it is protected by very old, very strong magic. You don't happen to have the key do you?"

Harry thought for a second and then brightened up. "I think I might!" He said. He took his bag off his shoulders. "Would you do it, Severus, since I can't use my wand."

"Accio; key." He said and a golden jeweled Onyx and Emerald key shot from the bag. "Oh how quaint. You did that didn't you?" Snape said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and took the key. "Maybe." He said as he recalled the day he decorated it, bored in the castle while Snape was teaching. He started towards the door and they all followed, not understanding Snape and Harry's conversation. "When I went to Gringotts... I picked up this key. I always thought it was the key to their mansion in Godric's Hollow." He said as he jiggled the key in the lock trying to unlock the door and sure enough the door swung open. He took Sev's hand just for the sake of being touched by him. They went in and were all appalled. The house had looked huge from the outside but inside was just huge. There was a big foyer that was just before a grand staircase that led to numerous floors of rooms and bathrooms. It was s big that there was a west wing and an east wing. But Harry was pretty sure you could get away with north and south in this place. There were two kitchens in the west and east wing. And each bathroom was a full one, a shower with a giant bear claw tub, and a mirror above the granite countered sinks. "_This place... I am going to get lost in it." _Harry thought.

"_Well be sure you take me along with you so you won't get scared." _He said and Harry was taken aback the playful tone in his thoughts.

"_Oh, I think you want me to be scared so I can jump into your arms and you'll have an excuse for your roaming hands." _Harry said as he put himself in Severus' arms. The man had no problem with this, as they were alone, the kids exploring the house... So why they weren't talking out loud, he didn't know.

"_I don't really need an excuse, now do I?" _He said. Harry smirked and brought him down for a kiss. The kiss was passionate, but Harry wanted it to be so much more. He felt like he needed to... "break in" the new house. He smiled under the kiss as he thought about that. Severus traced his lips with his tongue and made Harry almost fall as his knees went weak but, as always, Severus caught him. Harry parted his lips, only to grab on to Severus' tongue and began to suckle it. The man moaned and his shoulders slumped as he enjoyed what Harry was doing to him. He wondered how so short a time ago, he could hate the boy. No, not hated, despised, loathed. But that was only because of what they were supposed to be and how long he had had to wait. Harry could here the mans thoughts as if they were his own and he deepened the kiss, pressing his body into his mates. Harry slipped his hands in the inside of his outer robes. He knew he shouldn't but it was the only way he could discreetly put his hands in side his shirt and feel his skin without the whole world knowing. Severus' hand traveled down his back and his middle finger and ring finger were slightly inside his pants, resting at the waist band. Harry wished the man would stop teasing him and just take him. Whisk him away to one of the many rooms and take him. He knew Sev would make a comment about how he never wanted to do anything except fuck. This time it was Severus who smiled under the kiss. Harry was always thinking about sex. Though with Harry around, the topic hadn't left his mind for more than a few seconds before something would remind him of Harry and the topic would surface again.

"Get a room!" They heard a medley of voices yell and Snape stiffened. He didn't like it when people saw him in positions like this.

"Don't worry," Harry said. He brought Severus' lips back to his and let his tongue wrestle his. Harry felt him relax against him but he knew he still wasn't comfortable in front of them. So he grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs with Severus in tow. He opened the first door on his left. He pushed a laughing Snape into the room as he looked for a lock. He thanked the lord that this was an old fashioned house and that the key fit every lock in and outside the house. He locked the door and smiled. Harry turned to see a waiting Severus. He walked towards him seductively. "I need you to do some thing for me..." He said as he finally met Snape's body with his own. But instead if staying in his arms, he pushed him onto the king sized bed.

"What ever it is, I'm sure I can manage." He said confidently, thinking the favor was sexual. Harry climbed on top of him and sat in his groin, his clothed hole resting above Severus' now hard cock. He wondered how the hell this clumsy boy got so graceful when off his broom, but only when having sex. Harry whispered in the mans ear, he could have told him out loud but he knew the whisper turned him on. The man smiled. He took out his wand and tapped the bed. Soon the bed was as big as the base of the room, covering from corner to corner. There was only a little bit of space for the door to open enough for them to slip in or out.

Harry smiled too. The bed was huge especially because the room was so big, it made up for the little bit of space between the door and the bed. He had loved this idea ever since Fred and George had told him about their first time. He pulled Severus as he lied back so the man was now on top of him. "It's nice not having any restrictions or limits." He said as he rolled to the side and he was on top of the man once again. If this had been the regular king sized bed, they would have already been on the floor. "Like clothes," They rolled one more time. Severus was on top of him once again.

"Would you stop moving? We aren't going to get anywhere." Severus said with a smile. Harry stiffened dramatically and they both laughed. He put his arms around the man's neck. He pulled him down. And started kissing him. Suddenly Severus remembered the Order meeting. He was supposed to have told Harry and left already.

"You have an Order meeting? When?" The boy asked, reading his mind. Severus looked at his watch.

"Right now, I'm afraid. Harry, I have to go –"

"Of course. We just have to –"

"No Harry. There isn't going to be a we. The order doesn't know about us except for Sirius and since you told him, probably Remus –" Surprisingly Harry was still calm, not yet demanding he go like many previous situations.

"It's okay. They don't have to know."

"You don't quite seem to understand. Harry..."

"Sev –"

"No Harry. You're. Not. Going. A few weeks ago someone infiltrated the order. I will not risk a raid tonight and you getting captured, just please stay here." He said. "If nothing happens, you can go to the next one."

"Fine. Just as long as you come back, ready," he warned with a smile and rolled off him. Severus smiled back and kissed him.

"I'm already ready." He said before he popped out.

* * *

"You! Where is my godson?" Sirius said as soon as he saw Severus pop into the room.

"_Minerva..." _He thought to himself as he sighed and shook his head.

"Sirius, dear, I am sure Severus has more than a good excuse for taking Harry... And my children!" She said yelling the last part.

"Arthur, Molly, Sirius, the children are find. You obviously heard about the attack on the school. I needed to get Harry and everyone who knew he was in the school, out, or they would have been tortured for information."

"Just who exactly do you have?" Remus asked.

"Hermione, Luna, The twins, Ron, Draco and Harry,"

"Severus, what were you thinking?" Tonks asked. He wondered how long it would be before she told Remus she was pregnant, her having let it slip to Severus by accident and making him swear to secrecy.

"I was thinking that it was the best way to protect everyone. It protects Harry and myself from being brutally murdered, and like I said, the kids would have been tortured for information. Well all except Draco but it's not like I could split him and Ron up," He explained.

"I don't like this Severus..." Molly said.

"Molly, we were lucky the kids weren't kidnapped and questioned before. I had to get them out of the castle."

"Can't we bring them here?" Mad eye voiced.

"Not after the leak that Harry was in the castle. None of the kids would leak the secret, so that means they had to find out from some one in the order. Now I'm not pointing fingers but someone either let it slip or someone over heard a conversation between order members. Either way, I am not taking that chance again."

"That is bull – " Sirius started to say, but both Molly and Arthur cut him off.

"I agree."

"Molly, Arthur, you can't be serious."

"But we are," Molly answered. "Sirius, we don't know how the information about Harry was leaked but we can't take any chances with the kids' safety. He took the children so that they didn't get hurt. And besides, if it's Harry you're worried about, you shouldn't be. This man has risked his life for almost fifteen years to ensure Harry's safety. And he risked his life in the forest, where Voldemort would have killed Harry had it not been for him. So just because you don't exactly fancy him doesn't mean he isn't capable of taking care of the children." Severus, Remus, Arthur, and other people from the order suppressed a smile. A lot of them had taken to trusting him a while ago, more so after the incident in the forest. Though he knew Sirius would never truly accept his and Harry's relationship even though he had told Harry he had. Sirius was left speechless. He had no idea just exactly what to say to the red head woman. He wished he could tell them about his and Harry's relationship. He opened his mouth to say something but he saw Remus shake his head out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Alright, I am calling this meeting to an end. Severus has to get back to the kids." Molly said with a smile.

Severus smiled and flashed out. When he got in the room he was facing away from Harry as he immediately close the trail. He didn't want Sirius to follow him, especially since, he thought as he turned around, there was a lack of clothes. Harry jumped on the man, fully naked. He wrapped his legs around the mans waist and attacked his lips. "A little anxious?" He said in between kisses as Harry unbuttoned his clothes.


	20. Joining The Order

"_Tell me, Lucius; why don't we have Harry Potter?" Voldemort's voice came out and he was in his body, but that's how Harry was seeing things, through Voldemort's eyes. He circled the man who was on the floor on his hands and knees. The floor was a beautiful granite, but in some places, caked with blood. It made Harry want to puke. He looked around and wondered if they were in some part of the ministry, the walls being made of black brick. Oh how he hated this building. The blonde was obviously groveling for his life. Harry felt a wave of hatred wash over him and he felt like he wanted to kill him. He tried to kill both him and Severus. For Merlin's sake, he almost killed his own son. He had watched everyday that Ron had been gone, they knew the condition Ron had been in as Draco kept getting weaker. _

"_I- I don't know, my lord," he said nervously. Harry could see his anxiousness. The blonde may have followed a dark lord who, ultimately, was currently losing the war, he wasn't stupid. He knew Voldemort was going to give him the cruciatus curse at any second now. And why shouldn't he? It was his fault after all that Severus and Harry knew it was a trap because he touched Harry. He shouldn't have and he jeopardized the mission._

"_Was it worth it, Lucius? Was fulfilling your childish little crush on the boy, by making a pass at him, worth ruining my plans?" Harry knew this wasn't something that was going to happen. He knew it was something that had already happened or was happening right this second. He could feel Voldemort's anger rising to a high._

"_Of course not, my –" _

"_Then why did you do it?" He asked. Harry felt like that was his question. It was something he needed to know. _

"_I figured –" _

"_You figured that he would leave Severus for you. Then you would be able to hand him to me on a silver platter," he said. In a way, Harry agreed with the snake like man._

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Crucio!" He shouted. Lucius dropped from his hands and rolled on his back. The look of pain on the man's face made Harry feel uncomfortable. He would have loved to punch him in the face but he would never dream of using an unforgivable. He tried to stop this but knew he couldn't this indeed wasn't something that was going to happen... it had already happened. The man on the floor finally stopped screaming in pain. "That's for lying to me. You figured that if you made a pass at Harry, he wouldn't be able to say no to you, what with the attraction spell on yourself. Then you would take him home and hide him from me, keeping him as your own personal sex slave. You know Lucius, I have handled your fuck-ups for a while. Letting you pass with a cruciatas curse or two. But this time you have gone too far. Avada Kedavra!" He yelled._

Harry woke with a start, sweat pouring off of him. He hadn't had a Voldemort dream in quite some time. He couldn't see anything. "Severus?" There was no answer and when he felt to the side of him, he wasn't there. His mind went into worry mode immediately. "Severus!" He shouted longingly and suddenly felt cool hands on his cheek.

"I'm here, my love." Harry relaxed at the nickname. There was no doubt that this was Severus.

"Did you see?" He asked, knowing that he must have.

"Yes. I saw everything," he answered, not needing to tell the boy that he had seen everything from Lucius' pint of view. He didn't want the boy to feel like he had killed him.

"I killed him, Sev."

"You killed no one. Do not feel like you could have done anything. Lucius has had his own demise coming for years and it's his fault alone. Though some of it's your fault. You're just too damn cute," he said seriously trying to get the boy to smile and relax.

Harry started laughing and Severus smiled. He realized he seemed to have been doing that a lot these days. He had smiled more in the last month of being with Harry than he had his whole life. And for some reason he didn't care. This boy had changed him so much. For the better of course, but he did change him. He wasn't afraid to express his feelings, or be himself with Harry because the boy didn't judge him. Severus picked up his wand that had been under the pillow he was sleeping on and whispered a spell. Soon all the candles in the room, that hung on the walls, were lit and flickering. Harry still had the smile on his face from laughing. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" Snape suggested. It was only about six o'clock in the morning.

"Actually, if it's all the same to you, I would like to stay up. I would rather not dive into the connection again. Besides," he sighed. "I have to figure out a way to tell him his father is dead." Snape could see that he didn't want to tell him.

"Speaking of which. I should call an emergency order meeting..." Snape said, immediately regretting it.

At that, he perked up. "And I can go this time. You promised."

Severus rolled his yes. "Yes I suppose you can go."

* * *

A few hours later they stood in the kitchen ready to apparate. They had already talked to Draco about his father and his exact words were, "Ha! The bastard got what was coming to him." Harry and Severus both thought a little bit of it was because he had created this facade that he hated his father so much, but he was hurting on the inside.

"Please come back safely, you two. No side trips. We don't know if we are being tracked," Hermione said as they were about to leave. They had all wanted to go to the order meeting but they all knew it was too dangerous. Unfortunately, Harry didn't understand the concept of danger.

"Oh trust me, Hermione, we're being tracked," Ron said and earned himself a firm elbow to the gut from his mate.

"Hermione is right though. Straight to Grimmuald Place, then back," Draco said, having been to one order meeting right after Ron had returned.

"Yes mother, we'll do our best," Harry said which earned him a blow to the arm. "Ow, Draco. Stop beating people this morning."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you people would stop being stupid this morning," He said and they all laughed.

"You two better go," Fred said.

"You know how mum gets when you're late for an order meeting," George finished and Snape rolled his eyes because they were terribly correct.

Suddenly they weren't in the mansion, but in the meeting room at Sirius's house. As soon as they were in he room, Severus pulled his hand away, making Harry frown. "Harry!" He heard a medley of voices shout and he gave hugs all around. The last hug he gave to was Sirius. "Harry, how have you been?"

"I could be better." His eyes scanned the room and saw Severus watching him from a corner. "Though I really don't think I would be alive right now if it wasn't for Professor Snape," he said. It felt so weird. He hadn't called Severus that in so long.

Severus watched as smiling faces turned to him. "I did nothing a member of the order wouldn't do," he said, and they all turned back to Harry, his words not as interesting as Harry's. He looked down at the wine glass between his fingers. Normally he didn't drink but the situation he was in... he needed it. This wasn't an order meeting, it was a Harry meeting. Before they were together, he would have rolled his eyes and thought it a mockery of a meeting. But now, he didn't mind. He liked watching the boy mingle. He thought he deserved it after a month and a half being cooped up in the dungeons.

Sirius was telling a story and Harry let his eyes wander to Snape who slugged back the rest of his drink._ "Are you drunk yet?" _Harry asked through their bond.

Severus looked into the boys eyes. "_No but I'm getting there," _he said with a smirk.

"Why don't we get to what we really came here for?" He said as he motioned towards the table. He took a seat next to Severus.

As soon as every one sat down, the front door flew open. They all heard it and everyone, except for Harry, pulled out their wands. They waited. You could hear the click of a few steps then a door would open then closed. Who ever it was was a woman. There was no mistaking the foot steps for the click of heels. The foot steps grew closer and Harry felt Severus pull him behind him, shielding him from what ever was coming. Finally the door opened, slowly. The person who showed themselves was very surprising, but more unexpected. "Narcissa?" Severus asked, more than a little confused.

"See. I told you Snape was still with the dark lord," Sirius spoke.

He went to cast a spell at the woman but she held her wand in the air along with both of her hand. "Please. Don't fire," she said simply.

"How did you find this place?" Tonks asked, pointing her wand at the blonde-brunette's neck.

"When Lucius went to Snape's quarters the other day, Lucius cast a tracking spell on Severus. I was the only one who knew," he said and the man just looked back at her, eyes glaring.

"Are there others?" She asked. Harry had always admired Tonks for her bravery. There could have been someone around the corner waiting to attack her but nothing phased her.

"No. It's just me. I will answer all of your questions." She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile Severus recognized. "A vile from Severus' personal store. Verituserum. I will be more than happy to drink it."

"Is it true, Severus? Did that come from your store at the school?" Molly asked. Harry watched her. He had never seen the woman hold a wand at someone, ready to attack. It was more than terrifying.

"Yes. The bottle's I used for Verituserum are my own make so that I wouldn't mix it up with any other potion."

"Well go on then. Drink it," Remus said, before Sirius could say anything about Snape lying.

Everyone watched as the woman flipped her wand in her hand so that it faced her and she handed it to Tonks. Tonks snatched it out of her hand. She uncorked the bottle and drank the whole thing. Those two actions made Severus already know she was telling the truth. If she could easily down a bottle of Verituserum and not to mention pass over her wand, she was not here to kill them.

"Who sent you?" Tonks began the questions immediately.

"No one. I came of my own accord." She finally put her hands down to her sides.

"Are you the real Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Are you the only one who knows about the tracking spell?" Severus asked. God he hoped that no one else knew. He needed to keep Harry safe. He felt a hand thread through his and he thanked Merlin that they were in the back of the room.

"Yes, well now that Lucius is dead."

"Why are you here?" Severus asked.

At that the woman blushed. "To become a member of the order." She looked around the room and watched as eyes widened and faces twisted into faces that basically asked if she was serious. "I know you have no reason to trust me. But believe me when I say, the only reason I became a death eater was for Draco. I got pregnant with Draco before I married Lucius. I didn't want my son to grow up without his father, so I decided to marry him. But in order to be married to a death eater, I had to be a death eater. But my son is grown, and Lucius is dead. I can finally fight for the light instead of the dark. I want to become a member of the order. If you'll have me that is."

"Is this a trap?" Tonks said, aiming her wand at her neck again. If this was a trap, she wasn't going to let her go free.

"No." The woman went unfazed and it was amazing. When you're on Verituserum and you tried to lie, you can almost see the fight that goes on within. But she wasn't fighting to lie at all. She was being sincere.

"Who told you about the order?" Tonks said, getting in her face.

Everyone was almost sure that they would here her say Severus' name but the answer came as a surprise to all of them. "Dumbledore," she said, knowing she would have to explain this too. "When Voldemort had him captured, I went down to the dungeons in hopes to free him some how. But I couldn't, not unless I wanted to get caught. I had a shift of watching him one night, but I still couldn't get him out, there being a guard on the other side of the door. I told him that I was sorry and that I was trying to find a way to get him out but I couldn't. And he asked me why I would bother trying. I told him the same story I just told you, and he told me to join the order."

"Is he truly dead?" Harry asked and everyone stopped. Everyone, except Severus who had just been holding hands with the boy, had forgotten he was there.

A tear slid down the woman's face. "Unfortunately," she answered and wiped the tear away. When she had been in school, she liked the old man. And when she had spent time with him in the dungeons... she had never wanted him to die.

Harry nodded and sank back behind Severus.

* * *

They were all sitting around the table, Narcissa had been given a chair and her wand back. Harry watched as the order swore her in. In a way he hoped that he never got a chance to actually become a member of the order. He needed to be seventeen and out of the school. He had hoped by then that he and Severus would have defeated the dark lord. Severus' eyes snapped to his but he said nothing, not even through their bond. No, Harry hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him about that yet but he had decided; he wouldn't be able to face the dark lord alone. And Severus was the next powerful wizard now that Dumbledore was gone. They were going to need to kill him together. He slipped his hand into his mates and the man was unfazed as he matched the movements of Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"So Lucius is dead?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I saw it last night." Severus felt him squeeze his hand.

"Well, why did he kill him?" Molly asked, directing her attention back to Narcissa.

"Because he touched me."

"WHAT?" They all chorused. They seemed to be doing that a lot. Even Narcissa had chimed in, not hearing of this. _"That bastard..."_ She thought.

"Well, when Lucius came to Snape's quarters, he sort of touched me... Inappropriately. Then Professor Snape yelled at him, then he left. And last night when I had the dream... Voldemort had killed him because he had jeopardized the mission because Professor Snape and I had it realized was a trap and we were able to get away. Voldemort said that he was tired of his screw-ups."

"That man! If he wasn't dead, I would kill him! I am so sorry Harry," Narcissa said.

"It's okay, Narcissa. You had no idea it even happened."

She went to say something else but stopped, thinking it better if they left it as it was. Harry was kind of glad she did. Neither him or Severus liked thinking of the event. It was gross and it made Harry feel violated. He thought back to that day and tried to think of when Lucius could have cast the spell. There wasn't a moment when Harry had seen him with his wand out. Though he could have cast it at any moment. Him and Severus had gotten caught up in each other. As soon as he rounded the corner, he had been oblivious to them. Harry sighed inwardly. In a way this was ridiculous. It just showed how much true death eaters never trusted anyone. He probably cast one on everyone he met...

"Narcissa," Harry said, interrupting a story or an explanation of some sort. "Do you have Lucius' wand?"

She looked at him wonderingly. "No. The dark lord kept it."

"Ron..." Harry whispered.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked him.

"We have to get back to the mansion. The order too." Harry hadn't told Severus he knew how to apparate, he hadn't told anyone really, but the man found out when all of a sudden they were in front of the mansion. About a dozen death eaters were in the yard. Members of the order started apparating in twos and threes, having followed their trail. A spell came Harry's way and Severus grabbed him and they dropped to the ground. Harry looked around and saw that Draco, Ron, and Luna had all found their wands. "My wand, Severus. Give me my wand." Severus pulled him to the back yard of the house, wanting to keep him safe as long as possible. The man pulled the wand out of his sleeve and Harry went to casting. Harry and Severus stood back to back, not wanting to leave each others side. They were ready for any attack. "Severus," Harry said as Voldemort approached them a few feet away.

"What a happy couple, the two of you. Tell me, If I am correct on this one; I only need to kill one of you for both of you to die," he stated with a smile, him obviously knowing the rules of a soul mate bond. Both of them said nothing. "Let me make this quick. _Avada Kedavra!" _He yelled at the same time Harry cast _Expeliarmus _and Severus cast a silent spell. All three of their wands connected. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The ground was covered in snow, making Harry realize that the first snow fall had to have happened the night before. The sparks coming from the connected wands made the snow light up different colors. Harry's wand was emanating red, Voldemort's; green. But Severus' was black and Harry knew it was a form of dark magic. It reminded Harry so much of the graveyard. The only reason he had used _Expeliarmus_ was because if it had worked in the graveyard, it would work here too. Only this time, he knew he wasn't going to get any help. This came down to whether Severus and Harry were strong enough to beat him.

Both watched as their magic started to over power Voldemort's. Severus thought it would have made more sense to fall back. But Voldemort wasn't going to give up and he knew that. There was only one way to prove his and Dumbledore's theory._ "Harry, do you trust me?"_

"_With my life, but –" _

Severus disconnected from Voldemort's wand and he could immediately see Harry struggle to keep his magic going_. "A__nimam Vincere Voldemort," _he said and pointed at Harry. gold erupted from the mans wand. He watched the spell hit harry and it was almost like it absorbed right into Harry's skin.

Harry saw Voldemort fall to the ground instantly, their connection being cut off . Harry swooned and hit the ground. What had Severus done to him? Had... Had he just tried to kill him? No, he wouldn't. They were soulmates, he would never do something like that. The boy felt darkness try to consume him. His body was undergoing so much pain that even if he had the energy to fight, he didn't want to. He was slipping in and out of the darkness and reality. But every time he slipped into the darkness, the pain would subside for a moment. Harry soon realized his body had lost all feeling. The only thing he could move was his eyes. Was this what it was like to die? He watched as a weak Severus came over to him and took his hand. Harry smiled. "I-I-I love you, Severus," he was able to croak out. He was saying goodbye to the man. Harry realized that if Severus did this to him, he had to have had a good reason. The boys body started to convulse as he slipped further into the darkness.

Severus knew what he was doing. He was going to try and give up, and stop fighting. He couldn't do that. He had to keep fighting. "Oh no you don't you insufferable little prat! Don't you dare say good bye. Not now. I die, you die remember? Where the hell is your Gryffindor bravery?" It took all Severus had not to pass out right along with Harry. He could feel himself slipping as well.

Harry smiled again. He sounded like classroom Snape. The Snape he fell in love with. The Snape that no one thought to love. The Snape that had another personality that went by the name of Severus. And he loved both halves of the man, equally. He closed his eyes as he heard Severus yelling his name, trying to shake him awake. Harry knew he would see the man again one day. He took what little energy he had and snaked closer to the man. If he was going to die, he was going to die in Severus' arms.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so here is where I would tell you a lot of things, like what the hell Snape cast at Harry. Well I can't tell you. I will give you a hint though; You would only get it if you read the seventh HP. If you didn't then you won't because it doesn't rise to the surface of the movies until the second part, which has yet to come out (WHICH IS KILLING ME BY THE WAY) Oh yeah and I noticed after re-reading the last part of it... it was sooooooooo Titanic -_- But I kept it cause I liked it :) lol.**

**And if you are all interested, you should check out my new one shot, 'Harry Get's Engaged'**


	21. Harry Awakens

Severus looked down at the boy. They were in their room. Severus had kept the bed the way it was since Harry kept rolling in his sleep. He had been 'gone' for weeks and it was almost Christmas. The last few weeks had been traumatic for Severus. He didn't wake up for a few days after the incident in the back yard... but he did wake up. Which meant Harry would wake up. He just wish he would wake already. He missed him so much. He missed his smile and those damn Emerald eyes that captivated him. But he knew Harry knew he was there. Almost every night Harry would roll into Severus' arms. And almost every night Severus would hope he was awake, but he wouldn't be. "Please wake up Harry," he said but the boy stayed still. There was a knock at the door. "Enter," He said, putting a safe distance between him and Harry.

The door opened slightly and Draco stepped in. "Hi, Uncle Sev," He said sympathetically.

The man chuckled. "You still call me that?" Draco hadn't called him that since he had started school. He had forgotten all about the name.

Draco smiled. "Not really, but it got you to smile," he said. He thought for a moment. "How are you?" He asked, his smile fading.

Severus' smile faded as well. "You really have to ask that?"

"Snape... He will wake," Draco assured. "Draco, you don't understand. He isn't eating, he isn't drinking. The only way we are keeping him alive is with nourishing spells. Those only last for so long until the body shuts down. I can feel him getting weaker, and this is all my fault. I should have never cast that spell."

Draco knew about the spell... Well everyone knew now. After Snape had woken up, he was questioned thoroughly by the order as to why he cast the spell. He had told everyone about his and Dumbledore's theory and how that it had to have been right because if it hadn't, it wouldn't have had any effect on him. "Have you tried going into his dreams?"

"Can't. He's not dreaming."

Draco thought. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Severus looked at him like he was a little crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Well it's sort of a muggle thing. They talk to people who are in comas or who won't wake up. They think they can hear them and that it helps wake them." Draco looked down at his watch. "Oh. Damn it. I am late. Ron and I are meeting with mother at Grimmuald Place."

"Good luck," Severus said with a smile. He knew what they were going to do. Narcissa did need to know about him and Ron.

"I'll need it," He said closing the door.

* * *

_Harry woke up in their quarters in Hogwarts. He smiled. All of it had __just been a bad dream. He was more than happy that it was all just a dream. The last thing he needed was his and Severus' lives to get more out of hand than they already were. After the incident that happened with Ron's kidnapping, he just wanted to survive the rest of the year with his mate and figure out the rest when he turned seventeen. He looked to the side of him and saw Severus sleeping. "Sev...Sev...Sev wake up!" He said shaking him._

_The man rolled over and looked into his eyes. "Good morning. Why are you up so early?"_ "Harry if you can here me, please wake up."

_Harry looked at the man next to him. "How did you do that?" He asked, knowing his lovers voice anywhere._

"_That wasn't me,"_ _he said. _Severus took the boys limp body into his arms. He felt a little like a fool. There was no way Harry could hear him. "Harry... I miss you so much," he continued anyway.

"_Severus... I know it's him." Once again he looked at the man next to him and he looked around. "This has to be a dream," he said and made a motion to get up._

_Dream Severus pulled him back to the bed and kissed him. "Or we can stay in bed..." he said seductively. Harry smiled and kissed him back. They were getting wrapped up in each other, when Severus' voice sounded again._ "I need you to wake up."

"_Severus..." He whispered._

"_What is it Harry?"_

"_I need to wake up," he said almost repeating Severus' words._

"_No you don't, love. We can stay here and continue."_

"_No... Severus needs me to wake up."_

"_But why would you want Severus, when you can have me?" Severus' voice changed and Harry's eyes widened. He recognized the voice he hated so much. He watched as Severus turned into Lucius Malfoy. The man rolled on top of him and immediately Harry felt disgusted with himself for kissing him._

"_Get off me! I hate you!" Harry yelled as he fought the man who was trying to pin his arms over his head. He was so much stronger than him and it was so hard to fight back. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare... And Harry couldn't wake himself up._

"_Harry, don't try to fight it. Besides, you can't hide your attraction to me," he said seductively but Harry just found it disgusting._ _The man brought his knee between his legs and started kneading his crotch. Harry hated to admit the fact that he was being aroused, but only because of the friction, and could only think that this was __how Severus began. Was he going to rape him? Even though this was a dream, would he feel it? _

_"The only person I am attracted to is Severus! I could never be physically, mentally, or even emotionally attracted to an asshole like you! I hope you rot in hell."_ "Severus..." Severus heard Harry whisper in his sleep and his heart skipped a beat.

"Harry? Harry! Wake up!" He shook Harry. Was he finally going to open his eyes?

_Harry could hear the mans voice again. Tears ran down his face. "I'm trying, Severus, I'm trying," he whispered weakly._

_Lucius smiled. "You'll never wake up. This story doesn't have a happy ending. Sleeping beauty stays asleep in this version."_

"_Sleeping beauty... That's it! SEVERUS, KISS ME!" He screamed. "Kiss me! Kiss me!" He said hoping he would talk in his sleep or Severus would hear him through their bond._

"_Happy to," Lucius said and tried to kiss him. Harry thrashed his head from side to side, not wanting to kiss the man._ _Without thinking Lucius grabbed Harry's chin, making it stay in place. Harry brought his, now free, hand back and punched him square in the face with all his might. Lucius reeled back at the pain and Harry pushed him off the bed and towards the wall. Harry was standing now, ready for a second attack. _

_"Kiss me! Severus, you have to kiss me," he said. Merlin he hoped this worked._ "Kiss me..." Harry whispered.

Severus was so confused. He wanted him to kiss him? He took his face in his hands and gently put his lips to his mates. He waited but nothing happened. He kissed him again and felt his lover move under him and he deepened the kiss. Harry felt himself being pulled out of his dream. Immediately he felt his eyes open. He saw the familiar room and his lovers closed eyes, leveled with his. He smiled then close as he pushed back into the kiss. He remembered what happened in the yard and he felt so bad. How could he have just stopped fighting like that?

"Severus... I am so –"

"Don't apologize. Not everything bad that happens needs an apology. Though being in a relationship with you; extremely cliché."

Harry smiled and brushed it off as he was lost in thought. His smile slowly turned down. "Voldemort? What happened to him?"

Severus sighed. "Almost immediately after he went down, death eaters came and took him."

"Severus... What... What did you do to me?" He asked nervously. He remembered thinking that the love of his life had actually tried to kill him... but could that have really been it?

The man sighed again. "Why don't we talk about that after you have a shower and something to eat?"

Harry nodded. "Are you going to come with me again? It's sort of routine now," he said.

"Let's not make a habit out of it. You were out for almost three weeks. Christmas is three days away." Harry looked at him shocked but Severus continued. "All that matters is that you are awake now. Can you stand, or do you need to be carried?"

* * *

Harry wrapped his arms around the mans neck and kissed him. Water cascaded down both their bodies, making their skin slick. Harry couldn't believe that he had been gone for so long. Or how long he let time slip away from him. He was so weak, just like he had been before when he had only been out for four days. But this time he didn't get the leisure of having a potion to re-energize him. But the longer he spent in Severus' arms, the stronger he felt. Harry connected their foreheads and looked straight into the mans eyes. There was no doubt in him that he loved this man.

Severus looked into the emerald eyes. He could hear the thoughts of love that were running through his mates head. He smiled at him and kissed him again. He couldn't believe how much stronger he felt now that Harry was up, awake, and regaining his strength. He had been so weak, and getting weaker, the past three weeks. So when Harry had woken up and they already had immediate contact, there was a burst of energy that had surged through him.

* * *

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry said after eating.

Severus sighed and motioned for Harry to follow him in the living room. Harry willingly obliged. Severus sat on the couch and Harry sat in his lap, almost making the man smile. Harry hadn't missed a beat. He looked into the emerald eyes he had been wanting to see for weeks and suddenly felt sentimental. But he hid it and started to tell the story. "Dumbledore and I had a theory; you were an involuntary horcrux," he explained. Harry looked at him with a confused expression and waited for Severus to elaborate. "The night the dark lord, gave you that mark," he said as he touched the mark on his lovers forehead and Harry leaned into his touch. "Not only did he give you some of his power, but he gave you some of his soul.

"You know how a horcrux works, you put some of your soul into an object in case you are killed so that you cannot die. But if you were to destroy the object, that part of the soul is killed. The spell I cast at you was designed to destroy any soul that I said the name of. So when I pointed my wand at you instead of Voldemort, the only reason you went down was because some of Voldemort was in you. Do you understand?" he asked, thinking it as confusing as it sounded. Harry nodded slightly.

"So ultimately you proved your theory by casting that spell at me? And if I hadn't been an involuntary horcrux, I wouldn't have gone down?" he asked, making sure he understood everything.

"Precisely. And even though I hate apologizing, I must say—"

"Don't say anything. There's no reason you should feel one bit guilty for what you did. It was brave. So brave it was down right Gryffindor," he said with a smile and Severus scowled.

"Call me that again and I will show you my best Slytherin traits."

"Oh? And which ones might those be?" Harry smiled big and sarcastically, remembering how much fun it had always been to argue with Snape in class. But this was different in a more flirtatious way. He liked it.

"Cunning, and deception, as I plot your down fall and you never see it coming," he said darkly.

Harry giggled and put his arms around the mans neck. "Severus, the only thing that could ever be my down fall is you," he said.

"Exactly," he said with an evil smile.

There was a sudden slam of the front door and Draco and Ron came in. "Harry! You're awake!" they said together, and hugged him awkwardly since he was sitting in Snape's lap.

"So Severus told me that you guys went to tell Draco's mum about you guys." Draco started mumbling incoherently under his breath as he sat down on the couch, Ron next to him.

"Did it go that badly?" Severus asked.

"Oh no, it went wonderful," he said and Draco scoffed. "Well for me anyway. When we got there, Narcissa wasn't at all surprised by the fact that Draco was gay. She was surprised that he was dating a Weasley, but she didn't mean it offensively. Unfortunately when she asked how long we had been together and I told her... She sort of went off on Draco. Yelling at him for not telling her sooner. He tried to explain to her that it was because he didn't know how she was going to take it. That's when she got really mad. She told him that he should have known that as a mother, she was going to love him not matter what and he should have known that especially when she helped him so much when he refused to get his dark mark. Then she said that he owed her an apology. Well when he refused to apologize, she practically kicked him out, saying that I could stay. But I knew that if I stayed, I would never be forgiven, and it would just be me and my hand tonight," he said, threading his fingers into the blondes.

"Really Ron? That last bit was a little much," Harry said. Severus was tracing patterns in Harry's back as he let the three talk. He was just glad that he had his Harry back. He noticed the boldness in the red heads last sentence and noticed it was more something Draco would say. Draco smiled at Harry's comment and Ron was happy to see the smile on his face.

* * *

"Did you really mean that earlier?" Draco asked as he was curled into Ron's naked chest, coming down off an orgasm.

"Mean what?"

"The fact that if you hadn't taken my side earlier and come with me meant no sex for you?"

Ron scoffed. "Of course not, Drake. It was a joke. We could never have sex again and I would still be happy with you. You're my mate, that's how it goes. And besides, your mum was right about you trusting her more but I understand more where you're coming from. It's not easy to tell your family you're gay. So no I wouldn't have stayed whether I was going to make love to you or not," he said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"I guess we won't be spending Christmas with your family..." Draco said, immediately disappointed. He had been excited to truly getting to know the Weasley family other than Ron, Fred, and George.

Ron nodded. "There will be other Christmas'. And besides we're all alive and well so that's a good enough present for me. I mean this year hasn't been all that good anyway. I almost got killed before the summer, at the Ministry, then I got kidnapped and almost died and both times you could have died as well. And then you all risked your lives to save me. Then all that with Harry, who I'm so glad woke up or we would have lost him and Snape. To be to be honest, I can't wait for this year to be over so we can all start fresh," he said, truthfully.

Draco laughed in agreement. "I think every one is looking for a new start this year, even if the war isn't over," he said, his eyes closing slightly as he fought back the urge to yawn.

Ron smiled. "Come on, let's sleep. We will be up in time for dinner," he said looking at a clock that was on the wall. It was only twelve in the afternoon. The blonde smiled back and cuddled closer, the blanket being pulled over them by Ron. He let his eyes droop as he felt Ron intertwine their legs for ultimate closeness.

* * *

They all came down in excitement. George and Fred had no clue Harry was awake, along with Luna and Hermione.

"So how have you all been?" he asked, shoving turkey into his mouth.

"Harry, don't talk with food in your mouth," Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I am a boy. No matter how many times you tell that to me or any other male, will never listen or learn. Except maybe Severus. He's the perfect gentlemen," he said as he leaned against his lover. He wrapped his arms around Snape's waist, abandoning his empty plate. Severus finished the last of his dinner and wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders. Severus kinda smiled at the teasing way Harry called him a perfect gentlemen. They had been sarcastic with each other all day. It was like before they entered their "honey-moon stage."

"You know he has a point, 'Mione. Men will always be the same," Luna said and Hermione just chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she said.

When dinner had finished, they started to talk idly, not ready for what Severus was about to do.

"Well, now that you have all eaten, I think it best if we leave," he said.

"What?" he heard from most of them.

"Well we can't stay here forever. Voldemort and his death eaters know where this place is. We can't take any chances. We must leave. We do have to travel together this time, though. We are going to need every mind working as one to find those horcruxes," he said which made the crew less upset but only because they would all be together.

* * *

They all lowered their wands as they finished casting their protection spells on the house. Now that Voldemort knew where the house was, there was no telling what could happen to the house. They apparated on top of stone and dirt. Harry looked behind him at the familiar sound of running water. His eyes widened as he saw a beautiful large waterfall. Behind that; an even more beautiful sunset.

"We are very far from home this time. We will need to be extra precautious. Mr. Weasley, can I see you over there for a minute?" Snape said and gestured toward an extremely large rock. "I would like to have a word with you."

"Sure. And Snape, you can call me Ron. You've done it before," he said and followed Snape behind the rock.

"Harry... What is your mate gonna do to mine?" Draco asked nervously. He wasn't going to hurt him... Was he? He didn't have a reason to... Did he?

"I have no idea," he said with a shrug.

Suddenly the group watched as Draco cried out and clutched his gut and head with pain. As soon as the pain was there it was gone and he was sprinting towards the rock. Everyone followed and didn't like what they saw. When Harry cornered the rock, Draco having been faster, he saw Draco and Severus leaning over Ron as he writhed in pain. "What did you do to him?" Draco shouted.

"I told him I had to take the tracking spell off him and that because it wasn't my wand that cast it, it was going to hurt. He gave me his consent so don't blame me," he said.

Ron stopped writhing and settled into the leaves on the ground. His eyes were placid as they stared into the sky. "It's okay Drake, I'm fine. You know what they say, that which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger," he said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Now that we're all done being dramatic. You all need some rest," he said and walked away.

They all watched as he set up the tent. It didn't look like much to set up. "_Oh how looks can deceive when it comes to Severus_," Harry thought. The tent was set up and finished. Hermione had cast a few very strong silencing spells around their small camp. You could put the entire great hall into that's space and no one would hear a thing. Severus had put up all the other protection charms and closed their apparation path.

* * *

Harry sat in their room, book in one hand, wine glass in the other. He sipped the wine and read a biography about Voldemort. It had been written by an anonymous death eater who had just escaped from Voldemort, who knew him in school and was his right hand man and knew all his secrets. Severus said there were only two copies in existence. One that was hidden in the school library, and another which he owned. As soon as it had been written, Voldemort had ordered all his death eaters to burn every copy and didn't care what they had to do to get their hands on every book. Harry thought it made sense. You didn't want your weaknesses to get out when you want to seem strong. In the end, the books were all destroyed, with an exception. Harry thought that made sense too. No one would want to read a book about him, so no one bought one. The man who wrote the book was killed shortly after the books were collected and destroyed. But he accepted his death with courage, having told at least one person about at least one of his secrets that could lead to his down fall.

"Mr. Potter. Underage drinking?" Severus tutted. He walked into the room and stripped himself of his shoes, socks, and shirt. He lied down next to Harry and took the wine glass from his hands, finishing the last of it before it refilled itself. "That wine glass is dangerous, refilling itself like that," he said.

"I'm not underage. It's sixteen in the wizarding world, and next time get your own," he said and pulled the glass out of Severus' hands before he could take another sip. He set the glass down on the bedside table and lied down more comfortably in the bed as the man next to him slipped his pants off.

**Voldemort is and always will be human, just like most of us. He may be a very powerful wizard but he is nothing more than a coward. This man created six horcruxes just so that he wouldn't perish. If he was really the great wizard he claims, he wouldn't need to use that dark magic. But his one weakness will always be—**

Harry was interrupted when a hand snatched the book from him and closed it, losing his page. He went to roll over and yell at his mate but was caught in a kiss. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the mans neck as he heard the book hit the floor.

"I wasn't done with that, you know," Harry said in between kisses.

"I haven't been with you in three weeks. You are done now," he said.

Harry smiled and kissed him again. Severus was right, he hadn't been with him in too long. But he did need to read that damned book. If he was going to defeat Voldemort, he needed to know everything he could. Harry summoned the book to his hands and he felt the spine come in contact with his palm. He broke away from the kiss, that had begun to heat up, and Severus looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "You know that I have to read this," He said as he held up the book.

"No you don't," he argued. "I have read that book, and know more than that man. You forget that I was the dark lords right hand man," he said and kissed him on the forehead.

He was right, he had forgotten. He hadn't even thought of asking Severus about Voldemort. He guessed that somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that talking about 'the dark lord' was uncomfortable for him. And it probably was, but he would do anything for Harry, and Harry knew that.

"Okay," he said as he easily tossed the book on the floor as to not damage the book in anyway. "What is Voldemort's biggest weakness?"

"Well that book would tell you that it is you. And while you are a big thorn in his side, you're not the only weakness he has. He actually has a few. There's you, the horcruxes, but the death eaters are a big one. With out his followers, he wouldn't have gotten very far. Death eaters protect him with their lives, and for that reason, he will always get away."

Harry woke to the sound of rain. He had always loved that sound. Despite the fact that he wanted to stay in bed with Severus, he got up. He put on a pair of pajamas, that he owned and had rarely wore since moving in with his mate, then put on his glasses. He tip-toed down to the kitchen and quietly as possible took down eight cups, then put the tea kettle on the stove. He heard foot steps pad down the stairs and watched as a red-head rounded the corner. "Morning, Fred," he said with an exhausted sigh.

"How do you know I'm not George?" He asked with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I figured out the difference between the two of you two years ago. You both have freckles under your eyes but yours are more clumped together than his." Fred laughed.

"My own mother can't even tell us apart, but you can," he said as Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Why do you look so exhausted?"

"I was up all night," he answered. Fred smiled deviously.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. George kept me up all night too," he said with a wink.

"Which one of you is the sick minded twin, because I think it's you. No, that's not what I meant. After Severus fell asleep, I think I had a break through with the whole Voldemort thing. But all it is is a plan, the problem is putting it into action."

Fred sat down across from Harry, suddenly serious. "Well, I would love to hear it."

"You will know along with everyone else," he said, moving to get the tea bags.

"You are actually going to drink that in the morning? Well I am going to make a pot of coffee, and I am-"

"There's coffee?" Harry asked. He immediately took the kettle off the stove and turned the burner off. "Thank Merlin. I haven't had any in a while, I am dying for some," he said and Fred laughed.

Very little time passed and the coffee was ready. One by one they all came downstairs, smelling the coffee. Severus was the first, ending with Ron.

"Well? Are you gonna tell them?" Fred asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.

"Harry has a plan to take down Voldemort," he said. There were gasps all around except for Severus, who watched him.

"Well c'mon Harry, let's here it," Ron said.

"Fine. But let me just explain that it is more of an idea than a plan," he said and they all nodded. "I was talking with Severus last night and there are three major aspects in Voldemort's life that keep him on top. There's his death eaters, the horcruxes, and fear. If we can take at least one of those things away from him, he will fall. And from there, he might be some what easier to defeat him," he explained.

"There's no way we can take away fear, he's had it for too long," Draco said, jumping straight into the plan and adding to it.

"And unless we're all okay with suddenly killing off every death eater that comes across us, we can't take his death eaters away from him," Hermione said, clearly not liking the idea.

"That's not true," George and Fred said at the same time.

"When we got attacked by those two death eaters," Fred.

"We didn't kill them," George.

"But we definitely took them away from him," Fred.

"Instead of killing them, we Obliviated them," George.

"So much that they didn't even remember who they were," Fred.

"That could work," Severus said, speaking for the first time. "An Obliviate isn't something that can be undone with out a potion, I invented. Which the dark lord does not have. And not only would we be taking away one of the key elements that give him power, we would also be taking away pieces of his soul along the way."

"We have another problem though. Not only does Voldemort know about the soul mate bond between Harry and Snape, almost every death eater thinks that Harry is dead, and therefore, think Snape is dead. How are we going to take out death eaters if we can't get them to come looking for Harry?" Luna said, also talking for the first time. Harry stared at her. Maybe she had finally touched the ground instead of hovering above it.

"She's got a point," Ron said.

"Well that's easy," Severus said. "Harry has to make a public appearance."


	22. The Plan

Harry walked through Diagon Alley, head down without his glasses on. It was now December 23rd, one of the busiest shopping days. Of course in December, every day was a busy day because even families that had practically nothing, spent as much as they could. When Severus had said that he needed to make a public appearance, he hadn't been joking. Harry needed to be seen by the maximum amount of people. So unless they were going to announce to the entire wizarding world that Harry Potter was alive, this was the best way to do it to make the death eaters think it was a slip-up. The plan was sure to have some flaws. They had only thought it up the night before, but while going over it, it had been fool proof, or at least had sounded that way.

Severus, disguised as someone else entirely, and Hermione, the same, followed closely behind him. They were there, voluntarily, for Harry's protection. The others were at other key escape points, ready to go. Now all they needed was –

"Harry Potter? It's Harry Potter!" a man yelled. Actually that's exactly what he needed. The hustle and bustle of the shops continued as about half the crowd rushed towards him, shouting at him for his autograph.

Harry started running, taking off toward Knockturn alley. Nobody followed, surprisingly, confused at the way he was going, and went back to what they were doing with only slight confusion. Harry hadn't had to start off the same way this time. As soon as he rounded the corner of Knockturn alley, every one started to look up at him, this place being just as busy. Hey, even dark wizards need to buy Christmas presents.

He took no chances by stopping for too long before he regained his speed. He set to a semi-fast jog, letting people see who he was as he past them. It hadn't taken him long before someone was running after him. "_You've got company. Take the next corner and George will disapparate you to the Ministry,"_ he heard in his head. He did as he was told, having run through most of the alley. He saw George and as soon as he touched him, he apparated, and he was in the ministry, and George was gone, having already disapparated.

He sighed and put on his glasses. He was going to need to be able to see for this. This was the trickiest part of the plan. He had to be extra careful. This part had to go off without a hitch. The Ministry was Ron's idea. It would cause a very good distraction, plus some death eaters would get captured. Being in the Ministry, they couldn't afford to make the tiniest mistake. It wouldn't have been that much of a problem, but he was wanted by the Ministry. He had preformed under aged wizardry outside of Hogwarts' walls. He moved forward and barreled into a few people, making himself noticeable. There was a sudden loud noise and more than one death eater appearead in the Ministry. He picked up speed, pushing through people who barely cared to look up and see who was pushing them as they pushed someone else out of their way, without drawing too much attention to himself.

"There he is!" he heard someone yell and he rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, he was Harry Potter, there wasn't such a thing as not drawing too much attention to himself.

Harry had no time to look back as he ran, not knowing where. "_Where the hell am I going?"_ he asked his mate through his head. He got no answer as he picked up speed, pushing past people, being chased by not only the few death eaters the Ministry hadn't captured, and what looked like Aurors. "_Damn it! Where am I going?" _he asked again.

"_The last floo. Get to the last floo, Fred will take you from there,"_ Severus finally said.

Harry skidded to a stop and looked behind him. They were all far behind, thanking Merlin he was young and faster than most of these people. Almost everyone had stopped to watch what was going on, some only wanting to watch the fight and some not knowing what to do. Ultimately, Harry felt bad for dragging all of these people into a situation that had nothing to do with them. "You have got to be joking," he said. He had been running in the exact opposite direction Severus was talking about. He braced himself and ran at the death eaters and Aurors, full speed. They looked confused but charged at him as well. He was just about to come in contact with the mob of people before he apparated halfway across the Ministry hall. Harry turned and watched as he discreetly activated his port key, his jacket, which automatically activated the other three. They had all stopped and were looking around for him. He wasn't supposed to know how to apparate yet, he was only sixteen. He smiled at their stupidity and the fact that he had apparated away from them. He was the son of James Potter and one of the most powerful wizards of his generation. He had to break some rules.

Some of the death eaters disapparated and only left the others to get the job done, obviously some of the lower death eaters that didn't even realize they were in the Ministry and were more worried about catching Harry to hand him over on a silver platter to the dark lord.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing? Come on!" he heard Fred yell, which got the attention of almost everyone in the hall, sending the mob after him again.

"Making sure they knew where I went," he said as he got closer to Fred. Fred put his arm around the boy and they were in Hogsmeade, standing in front of three other Harry's; Ron, Draco, and Luna. "How long till the port keys activate?"

"Three minutes," answered a Harry that sounded like Draco.

"Shit. We don't have that long. Run!" He said and they all followed. They all heard the familiar pop about a hundred feet behind them. "Fred, get to the tent, we'll meet you there. Warn them that there won't be just death eaters," he sort of ordered.

Fred nodded and disappeared.

"Two minutes," he heard Draco say.

Luna shouted something and a wall of fire appeared between them and the mob. They came to a slippery stop and watched them fumble with putting the fire out. Really, the fire was beautiful. It obviously had some of Luna's personal flare as the fire continued to change colors mesmerizing some of the people that were shopping in Hogsmeade.

"One minute," Draco reminded again. The fire was put out and here they came. "Thirty seconds,"

"Take out your wands and don't let them take them. As soon as we get to the tent we'll hit the ground, get up as fast as you can," he said. As soon as he finished speaking, he had people tackle him along with every one else. He watched the confused men and women who had obviously tried to disapparate with the four of them, but they couldn't. As soon as the one minute mark on the port key had activated, it had also activated a spell that wouldn't allow them to apparate in anyway.

"Five.. four.. three.. two.. one," Draco counted down and Harry felt the nauseating feel of traveling by port key. Gods he hated it.

He hit the ground and watched as most of the people that had been hanging on to him, floated down from the sky, legs going, ready to hit the ground walking. Harry rolled and erected a wall to start casting behind. The first death eater that hit the ground was hit by a _Petrificus Totalus_ that Ron, who was coming back to his original form, had cast.

"Petrify them all," Ron said. "Don't let them get near the already petrified people. We don't have time right now to decide which are Aurors and which are death eaters," he said and both him and Draco cast at a death eater trying to help another. He fell on top of him and froze.

"Death eaters, fall back!" they heard one yell.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _they all yelled. What happened next was unbelievably disturbing. Everyone except the eight of them, fell. It gave a sort of feeling of how everyone thought this war would end.

"_Obliviate,"_ Luna said as the last of the death eaters had their memories erased. They had figured out by credentials which ones were death eaters and which weren't, there had been about thirty of them in the mob and only eleven had been Aurors. The rest had been death eaters.

"Today went off without a hitch," Ron said and Harry laughed.

"Easy for you to say, eh? You weren't the one being chased the whole time," he said.

"So how are we going to get them to the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it would be quite difficult for us to get a big enough object to use as a port key," Fred said.

"That's why I contacted the Order. They were to bargain with the Minister. The deal would be that they would clear Narcissa from her death eater status if she was to bring the Ministry over ten death eaters. And for insider information, she would start her Auror training. It was one of my better ideas. Every one wins... well except for the death eaters. But I didn't think they were going to like the out come of this plan very much anyway," Severus said with a smile as he slipped his hand into Harry's.

There were a series of pops that came from behind them and Severus and Harry fumbled nervously to unravel their fingers from each others. About ten members of the Order were there, most of them coming out with a smile.

"This plan was—" Narcissa started but Harry interrupted.

"Crazy, hectic, disruptive, and dangerous. But worth it in the end," Harry finished for her with a smile. Harry looked around at all of the adults in front of him. His eyes drifted over Sirius and watched the man look evilly at his mate. Harry knew he wasn't okay with them, although he had said he was. Remus had written to him and warned him about Sirius being serious about breaking them up, not believing they were soul mates in any way.

"Exactly," she said. "Well we better get them to the Ministry. Did you erase the memories of the Aurors so they don't know what you did?" she asked and they all nodded simultaneously.

"Today was—"

"Crazy, hectic, disruptive, and dangerous. But worth it in the end," Ron said teasingly, cutting Harry off.

"Well, yeah. There were just so many things that could have gone wrong but didn't. I mean, when I was in the Ministry, I didn't have a clue which way I was supposed to be going and then at the last minute I learn that I am supposed to be on the other side of the hall. If death eaters weren't so slow, they might have caught me," he said and they all chuckled.

"My personal favorite was when we met up in Knockturn alley," George started. "The look on his face..."

"Was it of fear?" Draco asked.

"No, it was more like this," he said and squinted his eyes as if he couldn't see, which made even Severus break into a smile.

"Listen, all I knew is that you were supposed to be around the corner, and when I don't have my glasses on I can barely see. I didn't know who you were until we disapparated," he defended. They were all laughing, and having a good time, winding down from a stressful day. It was nice to know that even after facing the danger of possibly being killed, they could laugh about the funny parts in the end.

Harry looked around at his laughing friends, and his mate, and smiled. If someone had told him, at the beginning of the school year, that he would have made friends with Draco Malfoy, who would be a mate to Ron, Luna would be dating Hermione, Fred and George would be dating each other, also mates, he would be mated to his potions professor and right before Christmas, they would all be sitting in a tent that looked like a real house, laughing at the funny parts of a plan that could have gotten them killed, he would have had Dumbledore admit them to an asylum.

"So when and where is our next plan taking place?" Luna asked and they all quieted.

"Next plan?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, surely you didn't think that it would just be one and done, did you?" Ron asked. "Voldemort," he said, which astounded even himself. He had never liked saying the name but had decided that Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore were all right. Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. "has a lot of other death eaters. We only cleared about a fourth of a fourth of his followers, if that makes any sense."

"No it does. I guess I just never thought that we would have to do this again, what with us needing to find the horcruxes. But all that aside, where is our next plan going to take place?"

"Well, wherever it is, needs to be soon. The dark lord will expect you to be thinking of another well thought out plan. He will plan smaller attacks, much more... personal... I will send word to Minerva in the morning. But believe me when I say, he underestimates you all. The smaller attacks, personal or not, will be to draw you out, to make you think that it is your fault he will hurt some of these people. The first place they will attack, will probably be the school," Severus warned.

"We need to pick a place where there are going to be copious amounts of death eaters," Fred said.

"Yes, but it's not like death eaters have their own club house," Hermione said.

"I think I have an idea," Draco said. "At the beginning of the school year, Voldemort wanted to recruit me but I told him I wasn't ready just yet, that I needed to get my year worth of education and then I would decide. But I went to about seven or so death eater meetings. And only about two of them was Voldemort actually there. If we can find out where the new head quarters is, we, and I do mean we, can put it under surveillance and try and figure out a pattern as to when he and that stupid human-snake come. Now as far as the surveillance, it should be just us. Don't include the Order until we figure out the pattern," He said. They nodded, most had to admit that it was a good plan.

"Harry, is he talking about the snake that attacked our dad?" George asked.

Harry nodded. "Nagini is what he calls it."

Draco shivered. "I hated that thing. I like snakes, but not that one. He brings it with him every where as if he would die with out it and they have the same eyes and piercing stare. And every time she hisses at you, you feel like Voldemort is reprimanding you. It's just very creepy and strange," he said, obviously chilled by the mere thought of the snake.

Harry pumped himself into his mate, Severus moaning under him. This didn't happen very often mostly because of the simple fact that Harry enjoyed being on the bottom. But not tonight. He felt like watching his mate writhe under him for a change. Which was exactly what he was doing.

"Mm," Severus moaned under the kiss Harry was giving him. He felt the boy on top of him reach between them and started to rub his cock.

Harry pumped his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. He felt Severus' walls start to close around him. He rammed into his mate, causing him to hit Severus' prostate which made him cry out... seductively. Or at least that's what Harry thought. He did the motion again and he felt Severus 'mph' in pleasure and arch his back.

Harry watched as the man bit his lips as he tried not to let himself go, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he could. He leaned down and kissed up his neck before he reached his ear. "Cum for me," he whispered and pumped his hand as fast as he could, thrusting into him as hard as he could.

Severus opened his mouth in a silent scream as his hands turned into fists around the bed sheets. He could feel his orgasm in his toes, for Merlin's sake. "Uh," he moaned out as Harry squeezed slightly. Harry thrust into him once more before Severus came into his hand while Harry emptied himself into his mate.

Harry collapsed onto his mate, vision blurred. He pulled out of Severus but stayed on top of him. He brought him into a kiss and Severus ran his hands down his torso, stopping to rest his hands on his hips. He snapped his fingers and the blanket covered them, making Harry smile. The snap was just for show but he loved when he did it anyway. He kissed him again as a thank you and lifted his head to look into his eyes.

"Never thought being in danger would improve our sex life," Harry said, this having been their second go in two hours.

Severus smiled back at him. "We are who we are, trust me, it has nothing to do with the danger that makes you turn me on," he said calmly.

Harry smiled wider. "Aw, how sweet," he said and kissed him again. The kiss deepened but Severus stopped him.

"As much as I enjoy this, I do not have it in me for another go," he said.

"It's not my fault I turn you on so easily. You should have some self control," Harry said as if he was reprimanding him but he was really just joking.

"Says the sixteen-year old who goes from hot to cold back to hot again in seconds," he said as Harry rolled off of him.

Harry smiled playfully. "I'm just surprised you can keep up old man."

"Old man? I'll have you know I am only going to turn... Never mind," he said, now wanting to change the subject more than ever. He knew Harry all too well and he would go out of his way to make the day special. And while the gesture, no matter what, would be sweet, he just wanted his birthday to be quiet and nothing special like every other birthday of his life.

"Well it's too late, I already know when your birthday is and how old you will be, not that I care in the slightest. Before, I asked Dumbledore when your birthday was. I had a very... _special_ surprise for you. I guess now that you have fallen for me, you'll never know what it was," he said with an all knowing smile.

"Did I ever tell you; you're a horrendous liar?" He asked as he pulled the boy closer and kissed him.

Harry laughed. "Okay, so maybe I didn't really have anything planned. But I had _planned_ on having something planned if I hadn't gotten you by then. And I do know when your birthday is. That part was not a lie."

Severus chuckled at him. "Just promise me you won't make a big production out of my birthday. All I want is for it to be another day, just spent with you. That'll be the only difference."

Harry smiled back at him, widely. "I can do that. On your birthday we will barely leave this bed, no matter where we are."

"If that will make you feel as if you actually threw a party, which you will not, than fine. I will spend the day in bed with you," he agreed.

"Oh please, Sev. You make it sound like it pains you to stay in bed with me. Unless you want me to throw you a party..."

"No. The first plan is fine with me," he said trying not to sound too eager at the idea to _not_ have a party. It was true, his birthday had never been something big, it had always just been him, his mother and his father. He never really had any friends so all of his birthdays were spent with his parents. Unfortunately his father soon became a drunk, after joining the dark lord. That's when the beatings began. Not only did he beat his mother but he beat Severus as well. After about five years. His mother had finally killed herself.

Harry laughed. He angled his head and kissed his mate, having read his mates thoughts. He pulled him as close as possible and kissed him lovingly. Maybe what he had been thinking about had something to do with his dark mark. Harry pushed those thoughts out of his mind and the kiss deepened.

Harry instinctively started to grind into his mate. "Are you sure you don't have it in you for one more go," he said with a seductive smile.

Severus smiled back. "Maybe just one."

Harry yawned and sipped his coffee. He and his mate had been up for most of the night. After their third go, he had lost count. He had no clue where all their energy had come from, but they hadn't really questioned it. They had just gone with it... again... and again, and again...

Harry smiled behind his cup at that. Fred padded down the stairs and decided to have some fun.

"Morning Harry, you look tired again. Another long night of planning?" he asked as if he was serious.

Harry wiped the goofy smile off his face and set his cup down. "Oh, yeah. I was up most of the night... thinking. I think I have a really good idea."

Fred smiled. Harry really forgot that his room was right next door to his and George. "That's good, that's good. A little hint of advice though. The next time you stay up all night _planning, _put a silencing charm on your room."Harry half choked, half spit out his coffee as he heard what Fred said. "The walls of a tent; extremely thin," he said and went back up stairs, his coffee in one hand, Georges in the other.

"Damn him," Harry said to himself. He had forgotten that their rooms were right next to each other. Hopefully, neither would say Draco came down stairs. He smiled at Harry and Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, one of the twins told you?" he asked.

"They didn't have to. You two woke all of us up last night. You are a... screamer, I believe the muggles call it," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Harry sighed heavily. This was bad. This was all he would hear about all day.

"Don't worry Harry," Ron said as he came down stairs, having heard the conversation and saw the look on his face. "It's no different than you hearing all of us. Which, I know you have," he consoled.

"Unfortunately I have. And I know that Draco is what the muggles call a weirdo with all of his different fetishes," he said with a look on his face that clearly said he was scarred for life.

Draco's eyes widened but then he settled. "Oh Harry, you should know that I wouldn't care if the whole world knew every last one of the things that turn me on."

"Oh we all know that Draco, we all know."

They all came down stairs and they were gathered around the kitchen table. "The surveillance mission will start, after the holidays of course, but it has to be done soon. We can't give them a chance to replace the death eaters we've taken from them," Harry said.

"We have to take out his biggest followers, but that will be tricky, but will also instill fear into the lower death eaters, cause them to leave somehow," Ron theorized.

Fred spoke up. "But we could also flip that around. If we attack a lot of the lower death eaters, it will cause the higher ones to think they either haven't been targeted yet or they are just too good to be infiltrated. They'll get cocky and slip up. We could catch them easier that way."

"I think right now, before we decide on anything else, we need to decide on who we are going to watch in order to actually get to one of their meeting spots," Hermione said.

"I would say Bellatrix but she is too smart. She would know if she were under surveillance," Draco said.

"Your best bet would probably be Wormtail," Severus said. "Not only is he at every single death eater meeting because he's afraid of what the dark lord will do to him if hes not, but he wouldn't know if a muggle was watching him."

"See, I don't think you give him enough credit. He escaped both Remus and Sirius for twelve years. No he's not the smartest wizard there is, but he's smart enough," Luna said, having known the back story. Hermione had decided that if Luna was going to be a part of their group, she would need to know everything.

"The only reason he got away with that was because he had help. One of the lower, but smarter death eaters, helped him to think of that. He knew he was going to die. So when all they found of him was a finger, even the death eater thought the plan, the plan that he secretly used, had gone wrong. He is smart enough, but not to know someone I was watching him. Avory had him under surveillance for almost a year before he realized he was being watched."

"I think Wormtail would be a good choice to watch. He will know who Voldemort's new right hand man is," Harry said then explained. "Now that Severus is no longer a death eater and Lucius is dead, he must have a new someone to count on. We find him, we find the dark lord," he said.

"But how do we find him?" Hermione asked.

* * *

**AN: Please review. C'mon, good or bad... Please? I give you present... I give you BIG present... I'll be your friend. :-)**


End file.
